


Dumbledore’s Folly - DementorDelta

by thesnarrysarchivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Courting Rituals, M/M, Romance, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesnarrysarchivist/pseuds/thesnarrysarchivist
Summary: La Locura De Dumbledore / Autor original: DementorDelta / Traductor: The Snarry's Archivist~Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad y autoría de JK Rowling y WB.Resumen: Snape debe cortejar a Harry de acuerdo con las tradiciones mágicas.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Dumbledore’s Folly - DementorDelta

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [Dementordelta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dementordelta/pseuds/Dementordelta). Log in to view. 



> ***** Nota de The Snarry's Archivist: La traducción del fic fue hecha con la venia del autor. *****  
>  ***** Quejas, aclaraciones y sugerencias: thesnarrysarchivist@gmail.com *****  
>  **Fuente original:** https://archiveofourown.org/works/7866067
> 
>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

La espalda de Snape todavía estaba rígida, como si alguien le hubiera clavado una escoba en el culo años atrás. Harry se abstuvo de hablar hasta que el viejo bastardo se dio cuenta de que ignorarlo, a favor de mirar a una vieja casa completamente destartalada, no funcionaría. Ambos habían sido invitados aquí después de todo.

Lentamente, Snape se giró, como si acabara de escuchar el estallido de Aparición—Me alegro de que pudieras unirte a nosotros, Potter—Dijo, con esa expresión que casi podría ser una sonrisa, excepto que incluso Snape no estaba fingiendo que lo era.

Harry puso su sonrisa más insinuante—¿Nosotros? —Miró alrededor de los escalones vacíos frente a la casa grande y vieja—¿Estás usando el regio “nosotros”? —.

—La señorita Granger está adentro—Le informó a Harry, con un gesto hacia la puerta, que se inclinaba a medio camino de las grandes bisagras de hierro—Le dije que la casa probablemente se derrumbaría si ella estornudaba, pero siempre está decidida a ignorar los buenos consejos—.

—Como si alguna vez hubieras tenido sus mejores intereses en el corazón—Dijo Harry, subiendo el primer nivel de escalones cubiertos de musgo hasta el segundo rellano donde estaba Snape, con los brazos detrás de la espalda como si contemplara el arte en una galería, en lugar de una vieja ruina.

—Solo estoy pensando en la dificultad que Minerva tendría para reemplazarla en el personal si una casa cayera sobre ella—Dijo Snape. Harry lo miró bruscamente, pero si había habido una sonrisa allí, ya no estaba.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta principal se abrió, o lo intentó, y el sonido de juramentos femeninos se dirigió hacia los dos hombres—Por el amor de Dios—Fue la voz de Hermione, cuando la mitad de su rostro apareció a través de la cuña en el marco de la puerta—Está atascada—.

—¿Qué esperabas? —Snape dijo con una sonrisa burlona, mientras él y Harry comenzaron a subir las escaleras. Dos juegos de manos se cerraron sobre la gruesa puerta de madera, abriéndola con un chirrido de bisagras oxidadas.

—Gracias—Dijo, acariciando su túnica mientras el polvo se levantaba en una nube. Entonces—¡Harry! —Y los brazos envueltos alrededor de su cuello, sin prestar atención a la nociva nube de polvo—Viniste—.

—No pensaste que me lo perdería, ¿verdad? —Él dijo—Aunque no estoy seguro de por qué tiene que estar aquí—Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y miró la vieja y loca estructura.

La sección central de la casa estaba arqueada en un semicírculo, con alas extendiéndose en cualquier dirección. Cinco ventanas alineadas a cada lado del piso superior, en conjuntos de figuras geométricas. Los montantes de cada ventana coincidían con el patrón geométrico general, aunque se rompieron varios paneles en las ventanas. Todo era piedra de color arena, y el techo se hundía ligeramente. Incluso desde este ángulo, Harry podía ver dónde un punto en el techo había sido parcheado con un hechizo. El resplandor de la magia se iluminó y se atenuó sin un patrón perceptible, azul brillante, luego ligeramente púrpura. Harry pensó que también escuchó un ligero chisporroteo.

Los escalones donde se encontraban corrían por todo el frente de la casa. Había un camino semicircular al frente, aunque como la mayoría de las casas de magos, no tenía un camino que condujera desde la carretera. La puerta principal colocada al azar tenía su propio pequeño porche, y las barandillas de piedra adornadas se desplegaban a ambos lados, curvándose alrededor del primer rellano.

—Minerva explicará todo cuando llegue—Dijo Hermione, todavía agarrada a uno de los brazos de Harry—Sus deberes como ejecutora de Albus la han mantenido ocupada, pero ella prometió que estaría aquí...—.

Mientras hablaba, otra figura apareció al pie de los escalones de piedra que se desmoronaban. Minerva McGonagall se había establecido en su nueva posición como directora de Hogwarts con aplomo, cediendo a las inclinaciones escocesas que había mantenido sutiles cuando Harry era estudiante. Ahora ella prefería las túnicas de tartán. Su sombrero tenía una ramita de cardo y varias hebras de brezo se retorcían por la espalda.

—Ah, Harry, viniste después de todo—Dijo ella, subiendo los escalones, sosteniendo ligeramente su túnica.

—Potter se las arregló para alejarse del clima extranjero que capturaba su atención—Dijo Snape.

Harry sacudió la cabeza, ignorando a Snape, y le tendió las manos a Minerva y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla. No la había visto desde el funeral, hace casi un año, pero había llegado a todas las Navidades de la familia Weasley desde que dejó la escuela hace seis años—¿Por qué todos pensaron que no vendría? —.

McGonagall echó un vistazo a Snape pero no respondió—Ahora estamos todos aquí, ¿por qué no vamos adentro? —.

Hermione se aclaró la garganta—En realidad, la puerta se atascó—.

Snape sacó su varita— _Lubricus_ —Dijo, y luego guardó su varita. Harry mantuvo su expresión neutral mientras seguía a las damas adentro, confiando en que Snape lo seguiría.

Era igual de sombrío y decrépito por dentro, pero no se detuvieron para mirar a su alrededor. La sala principal estaba iluminada por la ventana geométrica más grande, una con paneles en forma de diamante, que se agrietaba en suficientes lugares para dar a la luz del sol, un patrón vacilante al caer sobre el piso de piedra. A su lado, Hermione estornudó, y Harry escuchó a Snape murmurar algo que tenía la palabra “Colapso”. Harry miró las paredes de piedra, pero parecían sanas.

Había escaleras que conducían a cada lado del vestíbulo delantero redondeado (piedra, como el resto del interior) y sin pretensiones de seguridad, como barandas. Tomaron la derecha. Había dos pares de huellas en el polvo, una subiendo y otra bajando.

—He configurado la lectura en el balcón—Dijo Hermione—Hay más luz allí arriba—Ella se estremeció una vez, y Harry se dio cuenta de que hacía frío dentro del viejo lugar. Subieron las escaleras, sus pasos resonaban en la casa desierta. Cualquier mueble que había estado allí había desaparecido hace mucho tiempo, a juzgar por la capa uniforme de polvo en el suelo.

El balcón estaba en la parte trasera de la casa, a través de una habitación circular que hacía eco en el hall de entrada redondeado. Una vez que estuvieron afuera, Harry pudo ver que el balcón se extendía por todo el ancho de la casa, con entradas similares a las que acababan de usar en cada ala. Al menos había parapetos aquí, pensó Harry, mirando por encima del borde. Más allá de la casa, un jardín enredado se extiende por varios acres al menos. En el extremo del balcón más alejado de ellos, parecía que se habían instalado dos conos de tráfico muggles de color naranja brillante, con una cuerda estirada entre ellos.

Se instalaron cuatro sillas, junto con una mesa plegable de madera. Sobre la mesa descansaba una bolsa de cuero. McGonagall les indicó a todos que se sentaran—Nuevamente, caballeros, mis disculpas por la demora en su legado. La documentación de esta en particular ha tenido muchas demoras—Ella destapó el extremo de la bolsa y sacó el contenido.

Harry se acomodó en la silla. Era un sillón grande y esponjoso, del tipo que Albus había favorecido. Se preguntó si eso era parte de la ceremonia, si el testamento de Albus lo había explicado. Se dio cuenta de que Snape estaba sentado rígidamente erguido en su silla. Hermione había elegido la más cercana a McGonagall, dejándolo al lado de Snape.

—Todavía no entiendo por qué tuviste que arrastrarnos aquí, a la mitad de la nada—Dijo Snape, su primera frase inteligible desde que entró en la casa. Arrugó la nariz como si el aire fresco oliera mal.

—Puedes culpar a tu antiguo empleador por eso—Dijo McGonagall, desenrollando el pergamino—Me saltare todos los artículos que no se aplican a ustedes dos caballeros, si no les importa—Dijo, mientras el pergamino seguía desplegándose hasta llegar al suelo. Ella los miró deliberadamente sobre sus gafas. El pergamino cubrió uno de los pies de Hermione. Ella lo pateó hacia atrás, sin mirar hacia abajo.

Harry asintió, viendo a Snape haciendo lo mismo, aunque más impaciente, por el rabillo del ojo—Bien por mí—Dijo, sintiendo que se requería algo más formal.

McGonagall se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer— _Yo, Albus Dumbledore, estando en mi sano juicio...—._

Snape resopló, y Hermione y McGonagall lo fulminaron con la mirada. Ella continuó leyendo el preámbulo, luego trazó un dedo por la lista hasta que llegó al pasaje particular que se aplicaba a ellos.

>> _Para Severus Snape y Harry James Potter_ —Leyó, y una punzada de inquietud recorrió la columna de Harry. ¿Estaban listados juntos? Evitó la mirada de Snape tan firmemente como Snape estaba evitando la suya.

>> _Les dejo a cada uno de ustedes...—._

Harry se relajó un poco. Eso sonaba más razonable.

>> _Esta casa_ —.

—El viejo bastardo, que se queme en el infierno—.

Harry pensó que lo había dicho en voz alta antes de darse cuenta de que no había sido él sino Snape quien lo había dicho.

—Ahora, caballeros—Dijo McGonagall, dejando que el pergamino volviera naturalmente al lugar que sostenía con el dedo.

—Esto es una ruina—Dijo Snape, burlándose de sus alrededores—Esta no ha sido una casa adecuada desde que Albus era un niño—.

—Exactamente—Dijo McGonagall. Puso el pergamino sobre la mesa y miró a su alrededor, su expresión se suavizó—Esta casa ha estado en la familia Dumbledore desde que fue construida. Él creció aquí—.

Harry miró a su alrededor nuevamente, tratando de imaginarse al anciano mago que había conocido, como un niño corriendo entre las barandillas curvas. Fue sorprendentemente fácil de hacer.

>> Siempre quiso volver y arreglarla después de retirarse—Dijo, y luego se mordió el labio inferior. Sin palabras, Hermione sacó un pañuelo de su túnica y se lo entregó. Harry miró para ver si Snape tenía algún comentario cortante, pero se había hundido en su sillón, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—¿Por qué los dos? —Preguntó Snape, llevando a los otros dos pares de ojos en su dirección.

—Si me dejas terminar…—Dijo McGonagall, sacudiendo el testamento como un sable. Se ajustó las gafas y se metió el pañuelo prestado en la manga.

>> _Severus_ —Leyó— _Puedo imaginarte la cara desde cualquier lugar feliz donde ahora resido_ —McGonagall lo favoreció con una de sus sonrisas heladas— _Pero donde quiera que sea, no se puede comparar con las horas felices que pasé dónde estás ahora, en esta casa—._

Era la voz de McGonagall, pero el eco de Albus Dumbledore se hizo evidente. Una brisa flotaba sobre el balcón, revolviendo el largo pergamino a los pies de Hermione. Harry contempló la extensión del jardín enredado más allá de la barandilla. Las hojas de los setos habían volado sobre los macizos de flores fuera de control. Si alguna vez había sido hermoso, lo había sido hace mucho tiempo.

>> _Y Harry, tan inquieto desde que dejaste la escuela. No puedo evitar pensar que tu falta de un hogar adecuado, ha puesto tus pies en el mundo buscando uno. Espero que lo encuentres aquí_ —.

>> _Esta casa se llama Pendleberry Grange, y ha estado en mi familia desde que fue construida. Por desgracia, no hay más Dumbledores alrededor para convertirla en un hogar nuevamente. Es fácilmente lo suficientemente grande como para compartir, incluso para dos almas tan dispares como ustedes. Y el legado incluye una suma justa para su restauración y mobiliario_ —.

Junto a Harry, Snape estaba cada vez más inquieto. Ante la mención de la cantidad de galeones disponibles para la restauración, se recostó nuevamente con la boca abierta. De hecho, fue una cantidad justa.

>> _Si ninguno de ustedes elige vivir en la casa_ —Continuó McGonagall— _Y desean venderla, el dinero puede dividirse equitativamente entre ustedes dos. Por supuesto que yo..._ —Aquí, McGonagall se interrumpió y miró a Hermione—Realmente tengo que...—.

Hermione asintió con fuerza—Hay que leerlo como está escrito o no se considera vinculante—.

Con un gran suspiro, McGonagall continuó— _Por supuesto, los perseguiré hasta que ambos mueran. Ja, ja_ —.

Harry pensó en un espíritu inquieto en ese pasillo vacío y resonante y casi se estremeció. El antiguo director no tenía ningún motivo verdadero para volver como fantasma. Para sorpresa de todos, había muerto en paz mientras dormía, hace casi un año. Había sido la última vez que Harry había visto a Snape.

>> _Si no se puede llegar a un consenso entre estas dos opciones_ —Dijo McGonagall— _La escritura solo se puede transferir de una parte a otra a través del método tradicional—._

Snape se sentó de golpe en su silla.

—Eso es absurdo—Dijo, mirando a McGonagall como si ella hubiera dicho que tenía que bailar desnudo en un páramo iluminado por la luna.

—¿Tradicional? ¿Qué? —Harry dijo, mirando a Hermione por una explicación.

—Es perfectamente lógico, Severus—Dijo McGonagall, aunque le tomó a Harry un segundo darse cuenta de que estaba hablando como ella misma, y no como Dumbledore.

—¿De qué está hablando? —Harry preguntó, sin saber si se refería a Dumbledore o Snape, pero necesitaba una explicación de por qué Snape parecía que iba a explotar.

—El método tradicional significa que uno de ustedes tiene que cortejar al otro por la propiedad—Explicó Hermione, y, al igual que cuando eran niños en edad escolar, su voz de lectura irritó a Harry. Se compadeció de sus estudiantes de Transfiguración.

Él se rió, pero nadie más lo hizo—¿Cortejo? —.

—Pretender—Dijo Hermione, lanzando una mirada a Snape que hizo que Harry también se viera—Competir por tu mano—.

Snape ya no parecía enojado; eso más que nada hizo que la parte posterior del cuello de Harry se erizara.

—Hay una salida, entonces—Dijo Snape, la satisfacción saboreaba sus palabras como crema en café—Todo lo que Potter tiene que hacer aquí es tener una novia, y no estamos obligados por la estipulación de Cortejo—.

Tres pares de ojos se volvieron hacia Harry—No tengo novia—Dijo, con los ojos alejados de las miradas más penetrantes.

Snape hizo un ruido que atrajo la atención de Harry—Cualquier evidencia de inclinaciones heterosexuales servirá, Potter—Dijo, como si esperara que produjera un harén escasamente vestido de su mochila.

—Tampoco tengo ninguno de esos—Admitió Harry. Hermione ya lo sabía; no creía que pudiera sorprender a McGonagall, y no le importaba si Snape sabía de una forma u otra—¿Por qué _no_ te consigues una novia? —Preguntó, una vez que se dio cuenta de que la responsabilidad de la normalidad sexual se había puesto directamente en su puerta.

Silencio. Harry se movió en su silla—Oh—Se limpió la cara con la mano—Mira, no sé si esto se le ha ocurrido a alguien, pero ambos somos hombres—.

Esta vez el ruido fue un resoplido total—¿Te acostarás con hombres, pero no te casarás con uno? —.

—¿Casar? —Harry dijo, atornillándose a sí mismo—Nadie dijo nada sobre...—.

McGonagall se aclaró la garganta. Tuvo el mismo efecto que siempre había tenido en clase, deteniendo a todos al alcance del oído. Incluyendo a Snape.

—Podríamos evitar todo esto si ustedes, caballeros, pueden llegar a un acuerdo amigable sobre la disposición de la propiedad—Dijo, mirándolos por encima de sus gafas.

—Vamos a mantenerlo—Dijo Harry.

—Lo vamos a vender—Dijo Snape, en el momento exacto.

Se intercambiaron miradas.

—Si no pueden estar de acuerdo, tenemos que cumplir con el testamento—Dijo, aunque estaba claro que no tenía esperanzas de eso. Ella lo pensó un momento—Severus, tendrás que hacer el Cortejo ya que quitarás tu nombre de la escritura—Ella ignoró la mirada asesina que Snape le disparó y miró a Harry por encima de sus gafas—Y Harry, tendrás que pagarle a Severus el valor justo por su mitad de la casa después del Cortejo—.

—¿Qué posible razón puedes tener para querer esta horrible ruina? —Snape le preguntó a Harry.

—Porque Albus quería que lo tuviera—Respondió Harry, gustándole la idea cada vez más. Su respuesta había sido espontánea, pero se había aferrado a nociones extrañas con menos causa y no veía razón para cambiar ahora—¿Por qué no la quieres? —.

—Debido a que no soy noble de tierra, ni tengo pretensiones de serlo—Dijo Snape—Soy maestro de escuela—Se burló de la casa detrás de ellos—No necesito este albatros chupador de impuestos atado alrededor de mi cuello el resto de mi vida—.

—Creo que tenemos nuestra respuesta—Dijo McGonagall, enderezando el pergamino. Ella miró hacia abajo para encontrar su lugar— _Con este fin_ —Leyó— _He designado a Hermione Granger como mi representante para asegurar que se cumpla el Ritual de Cortejo_ —.

Harry estaba mirando a Hermione, pero ella estaba mirando a Snape, que casi se había levantado de la silla, mirándola.

—¡ _Confié_ en ti! —Dijo, la furia oscureciendo la astilla de su rostro que Harry pudo ver.

—¡Todavía puedes! —Dijo Hermione, antes de morderse el labio inferior—Es solo que él me pidió que investigara sobre el Ritual de Cortejo, ya ves. Él es… él _era_ … ridículamente anticuado—Harry deseó haber estado en un mejor ángulo para ver qué pasaba entre ellos. Fuera lo que fuese, Snape finalmente se recostó en la silla, pero era evidente que no estaba contento.

McGonagall sacó su varita y la agitó sobre el pergamino. Comenzó a enrollarse, sin arrugar los bordes—Bueno, ahora que está arreglado—Dijo, atrayendo las miradas incrédulas de Snape y Harry—Ustedes dos fueron mi último deber como ejecutor. Me alegra poder hacer esto. Algunos de los legados fueron _realmente_ difíciles—.

La voz de Snape era seca—Imagina—.

—Pero no está resuelto—Dijo Harry, poniéndose de pie cuando ella lo hizo. A su lado, Snape hizo lo mismo.

—Es en lo que respecta a la voluntad real. Si ambos no pueden compartirla, o aceptan venderla, solo hay una forma de transferir la escritura entre ustedes—Dijo, deslizando el testamento en cuestión nuevamente en la bolsa de cuero. Ella arqueó su mirada sobre la fachada—Una vez fue una casa vieja y bonita. Confío en que ustedes dos honrarán la memoria de Albus haciendo lo correcto. Incluso si eso significa venderla a alguien que la atesorará—Dijo, levantando una mano para sofocar la protesta que se estaba formando en los labios de Snape.

Ella asintió con la cabeza a Hermione que también se había puesto de pie—Te veré de vuelta en la escuela—Con un remolino de tartán, se había ido.

El silencio se instaló en el balcón. Harry estaba tratando de llamar la atención de Hermione, pero ella seguía mirando a Snape. Quien los ignoraba a ambos.

—No sigo nada de esto—Dijo al fin, ganándose otro resoplido de Snape, pero finalmente llamó la atención de Hermione.

Sacó un pergamino doblado de su túnica—Tengo el Ritual de Cortejo aquí, si quieres...—.

—No, no lo haremos, Granger—Dijo Snape, girando sobre ellos con una llamarada de túnicas que repentinamente hizo que Harry se sintiera doce nuevamente. Pero solo por un momento.

—Lo hare—Dijo, alcanzándolo, pero Snape cargó contra él.

—No realizaremos esta farsa—Dijo.

Harry había resuelto al menos parte de eso—Entonces también vivirás aquí—Dijo con una sonrisa falsa.

—No, vamos a vender la casa. A cualquiera que tenga la mala suerte de quererla—Insistió Snape.

Harry estaba acumulando su enojo de justicia propia cuando Hermione interrumpió—Harry no quiere—Dijo.

Los ojos de Snape se entrecerraron—Dame cinco minutos a solas con él y lo hará—Dijo, dando un paso como para implementar cualquier promesa que acechara en esa oscura mirada.

—Lo cual es, creo…—Dijo Hermione, interponiéndose entre ellos—La razón exacta por la que el director especificó estos términos particulares—Era fácilmente una cabeza más baja que Snape, pero Harry la había visto en plena indignación con Ron, que estaba a la altura de Snape. Por un momento, Harry sintió pena por los dos hombres.

—¿Qué términos? —Pregunto Harry, alcanzando nuevamente el pergamino doblado. Hermione, sin embargo, lo empujó al puño de Snape, obligándolo a tomarlo.

Snape lo miró como si fuera un ingrediente de poción especialmente repugnante—Él tampoco ha aprendido nada desde que dejó la escuela—Se burló Snape. Sus dedos se flexionaron sobre el pergamino como si fuera a taparlo.

—Eso no es justo—Dijo Hermione, enfrentándose frente a su colega, y Harry tuvo que admirar su tenacidad.

—Ninguno de los dos está tratando de ganarse el afecto del niño—Dijo Snape. Harry tuvo la sensación de que habían olvidado que estaba aquí.

¿Afecto? ¿Por Snape? Eso realmente fue una farsa. Harry pensó en lo que se estaba metiendo, acordó arreglar una casa vieja con la que no tenía absolutamente ningún vínculo emocional. Participando en un Cortejo falso solo para poder transferir la escritura entre ellos. Acomodándose en un lugar por más de unas pocas semanas.

Harry volvió a mirar el elegante arco del fondo de la casa. En lo alto, se alzaba lo que solo podía ser una ventana salediza en una de las habitaciones. Uno de los paneles de parteluz estaba roto y había hiedra que se arrastraba por el agujero. Harry trató de pensar en cómo se vería la luz del sol inclinada dentro de esa ventana, brillando a través de cien paneles octogonales.

—¿Por qué no puedo simplemente comprar su mitad sin pasar por las tonterías de Cortejo? —Preguntó, y Snape y Hermione se volvieron hacia él, como si recordaran que todavía estaba allí. Había vigilado cuidadosamente su bóveda de Gringotts y había estado viajando los últimos años solo por interés.

Hermione se sonrojó y se alejó de Snape. La tensión había sido espesa entre ellos, y Harry se preguntó si era así en la escuela, si peleaban así por todo. Le había dado la impresión, por sus cartas, de que se llevaba bien con todos los maestros, incluso con Snape.

—Si se tratara de un legado normal, podrías—Dijo—Pero el testamento especifica primero el Ritual de Cortejo. Era la forma en que la mayoría de las familias en los viejos tiempos se aseguraban de que sus hijas...—Su rostro se suavizó—Y los hijos, no estaban siendo coaccionados antes de que se llevaran a cabo las transacciones de tierras de esta magnitud. Estos términos implican que el director pensó en ti como un hijo, Harry—Luego miró a Snape—Ustedes dos, de verdad—.

Snape hizo un ruido grosero, pero Harry ahora estaba muy interesado en lo que Hermione estaba diciendo—¿Cuánto tiempo se tarda? —Preguntó.

Hermione volvió a mirar el pergamino en sus manos—Eso depende. El ritual tiene muchos pasos que, realmente, no se aplican realmente hoy. Pero al menos unos meses. De esa manera, las familias podrían estar seguras de que sus hijos no se apresuraban a hacer cosas con tanta propiedad en juego—Ella volvió a mirar a Harry—Supongo que Albus quería que Severus y tú estuvieran absolutamente seguros de que no iban a compartir la casa como él quería—.

—¿Por qué no puedo simplemente tomar _Veritaserum_ para jurar que no estoy siendo coaccionado? —Pregunto Harry.

—Porque si _estuvieras_ siendo coaccionado, lo creerías completamente, idiota—Dijo Snape, la expresión en su rostro indicaba claramente que quería usar algo más fuerte que “idiota”. Se recostó contra la barandilla de piedra, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no puedes jurar que no me estás obligando a comprar tu parte de la herencia? —Harry preguntó, satisfecho por la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Snape.

—Porque eso no está en el testamento, Harry—Dijo Hermione— _Veritaserum_ es relativamente nuevo—Dijo, su mirada se deslizó hacia Snape—El Ritual de Cortejo es mucho más antiguo—.

—¿Si no quiero ser cortejado? —.

—Tu pierdes, y el profesor Snape puede quedarse con el estipendio y vender la casa—Ella se detuvo un momento—O lo que quiera, incluso derribarla—.

Harry resopló exasperado. Snape habló después.

—¿Qué pasa si pierdo? —Preguntó, en lo que pasaba por un tono normal.

—Pierdes cualquier reclamo sobre la casa, la tierra y el estipendio que conlleva—Respondió Hermione. Ella lo pensó un momento—Y el director podría perseguirte de todos modos—.

Harry se dio cuenta de que en realidad lo estaba considerando y sintió perversamente que lo habían encontrado queriéndolo de alguna manera.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa si seguimos con el, er, Cortejo? ¿Tenemos algunas citas? —No miró a Snape para ver cómo lo estaba tomando—Nos quitas de la lista, ambos obtenemos lo que queremos—.

Hermione tomó el pergamino sin abrir de Snape—Son más que unas pocas citas, Harry—Dijo, desplegándolo.

Harry vio la primera línea, en la mano audaz de Hermione. Decía: _“Declaración de intenciones”_.

—Tú y el profesor Snape tendrían que adherirse al Ritual de Cortejo, y yo tendría que supervisar—Dijo, mirando el papel.

—Bueno, eso es todo, eres mi amiga; puedes jurar que lo hemos hecho, y Bob es tu tío. Me mudo y Snape puede retirarse a donde sea que los sádicos vayan por sus felices años dorados—.

Esta vez, Snape y Hermione lo miraron como si quisieran usar una palabra más fuerte que “idiota”—Sabes que no ... no _mentiré_ sobre eso—Dijo Hermione, obviamente horrorizada—Era lo que el profesor Dumbledore quería—.

Harry se preguntó si Snape estaba tan frustrado como él. Pero sabía que no debía tratar de anular el sentido moral de Hermione. La cara de Snape no reveló nada.

Cuando nadie habló, Hermione continuó—Si ambos completan el Cortejo, pasarán por una, bueno, una ceremonia de matrimonio, a todos los efectos—Harry farfulló y miró a Snape nuevamente. Su mirada estaba fija en Hermione—Pagas al profesor Snape por su mitad de la casa, ambos firman los documentos de transferencia y el matrimonio será anulado. Dos días, tal vez—.

Harry exhaló, frustrado de nuevo—¿Cuál es el punto de eso? ¿Una ceremonia simulada? ¿Solo para transferir una propiedad? No tiene ningún sentido—.

La expresión de Hermione era amable—No fue una farsa para la mayoría de las parejas que lo pasaron. Los matrimonios de noviazgo tenían un récord de estabilidad muy alto y eran populares hasta hace una generación más o menos. La anulación es solo para beneficio tuyo y del profesor Snape—.

Una sospecha estaba creciendo en la mente de Harry—¿Puedo verte por un momento? —Dijo Harry, señalando con la cabeza hacia el extremo opuesto del balcón—¿A solas? —.

Snape simplemente rodó los ojos, así que Harry llevó a Hermione a donde los incongruentes conos naranjas estaban de guardia. Harry miró hacia abajo para ver de qué estaban advirtiendo y se encontró mirando directamente al suelo, un piso más abajo. El balcón tenía un agujero lo suficientemente grande como para que un elfo doméstico pudiera pasar a través de él. No por primera vez, Harry se preguntó si no estaba siendo un poco preventivo al no vender este viejo naufragio.

—Mira—Dijo, apoyándose contra la barandilla—Si el profesor Dumbledore nos conociera, Snape y yo… éramos… los dos...—Era demasiado horrible—Tanto como somos, ¿cómo sabemos que no estaba tratando de reunirnos de alguna manera? Eso también es coerción—.

La sonrisa de Hermione era melancólica—Él siempre esperó que ustedes dos se llevaran bien—Dijo, luego, ante la cara nublada de Harry, continuó apresuradamente, —Er, no así. Sino como amigos. O al menos no como enemigos. Solía hablar de eso, especialmente cuando escuchó que estabas de regreso en el país. Estoy seguro de que es por eso por lo que lo configuró de esta manera—.

Ambos se detuvieron un momento, mirando a este lado del parque. Había una cerca que marcaba algún límite, la misma piedra que el resto de la casa, rota y picada, incluso desde esta distancia.

—¿Crees que estoy siendo estúpido, queriendo este lugar? —Preguntó, alejándose del santuario de hierba del césped. Snape les daba la espalda y contemplaba el jardín enredado. Una brisa atrapó su largo cabello y se lo sopló en la cara. Harry lo observó mientras lo retiraba impacientemente.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Dijo Hermione, tan ferozmente que Harry se giró para mirarla—El profesor Dumbledore quería que lo tuvieras. Tener un hogar. Es un gran regalo, cuando este lugar significaba mucho para él—Su mirada recorrió la pila desmoronada que Harry estaba pensando en restaurar—Apuesto a que alguna vez fue un lugar encantador y antiguo—Su mano se deslizó en la de Harry—Incluso podría mantenerte más cerca—.

Él bajó la mirada hacia ella. No era mucho más alto, ni tan alto como Ron o Snape—Tal vez es hora de volver a casa—Suspiró mientras miraba la casa, imaginando que casi podía escucharla derrumbarse desde aquí. Escuchó un ruido y se giró para ver a Snape acercándose a ellos.

—No tengo todo el día para perder—Dijo. Su mirada al agujero en el balcón lo decía todo.

—Estoy dispuesto a seguir con esto si es así—Dijo Harry, dándole un apretón a la mano de Hermione.

Esperaba una burla y más discusión. Snape asintió una vez, de alguna manera haciendo que pareciera un gesto formal. Hermione volvió a sacar el pergamino doblado y se lo arrojó.

—Vamos—Dijo Harry, tirando de su mano—Vamos a ver mi casa—.

* * *

Harry vio a Snape al lado de una escoba. Estaba flotando sobre el ala este, mirando hacia abajo en lo que resultó ser el mayor de los agujeros en su techo, el que había sido reparado usando algún tipo de hechizo. Ayer, Harry había subido al ático, vagamente decepcionado de no encontrarlo repleto de viejos baúles y antigüedades. El ático había estado, si acaso, más vacío que el resto de la casa. Excepto por el murciélago. Harry se había agachado rápidamente y había decidido revisar el agujero en el techo desde el otro lado.

Distraído y desanimado por el tamaño del hoyo, y el hechizo inexplicable que mantenía las pizarras circundantes en su lugar, Harry no vio la mancha negra en las escaleras hasta que un chisporroteo protector del hechizo lo hizo caer hacia atrás, agarrando su escoba antes de que cayera. Su trayectoria lo llevó por la puerta principal y vio a Snape.

Aterrizó en la amplia extensión de pórtico de piedra, saltando de su escoba. Solo había estado solo aquí por tres días, pero incluso Snape era un espectáculo bienvenido—No tienes que tocar—Dijo, inclinando su escoba contra la pared—También es tu casa—.

Snape se giró, observando a Harry y la escoba con una mirada arrolladora—No presumiría—Dijo—La señorita Granger dijo que en realidad estabas viviendo aquí—.

Harry rió e inclinó su cabeza hacia la puerta caída. Una vez más cooperaron para levantarlo a un lado para poder entrar—¿No es tan seguro como Hogwarts? —El vestíbulo tenía un balde y nada más. Harry había descubierto, su primera noche allí, que el gran agujero en el techo no era el único lugar donde goteaba—Oh, oye, te conseguiré una llave—Snape aún no había dicho nada, aunque no parecía interesado en la casa—He estado usando la puerta trasera—.

Por un momento, algo parecido a la diversión parpadeó en las características severas, luego Snape se recuperó y dijo—He llegado a la _Declaración_ —.

—Oh, cierto—Harry de repente no sabía qué hacer con sus manos. Había optado por la ropa de trabajo vieja, y los bolsillos estaban rotos—¿Qué tenemos que hacer, firmar algunos formularios? —No tenía una pluma en el lugar y esperaba que Snape hubiera traído una.

Pero Snape lo miraba de manera extraña—No hay nada en este proceso que requiera formas, Potter. Tenemos que ser vistos en público, juntos como...—Frunció el ceño—Ser vistos en público. Con ese fin, he decidido que el evento de recaudación de fondos para San Mungo debe ser aceptable. Por lo general, no asisto, pero la causa es digna y será adecuada por el número de tontos para cumplir los requisitos de Granger—.

—Bien, recibí una invitación—Dijo Harry—¿Huérfanos de guerra o algo así? —.

Asintiendo, Snape lo miró críticamente—¿Tienes algo apropiado para ponerte? No se requiere vestuario, pero necesitarás una túnica decente—.

Así es, sería Halloween—Estoy bien—Dijo Harry, luego frunció el ceño—Mira, ¿me preguntas esto o me dices cómo vamos? —.

La cara de Snape adquirió un aire calculador—¿Vendemos esta casa? —.

— _No_ _vendemos_ esta casa—.

—Nos vemos a las siete—Solo Snape podía verse ecuánime de lado a través de una puerta atascada—¡Y arregla esta puerta! —.

Harry se enfureció por el tratamiento de Snape durante todo el día, y pensó que esa era la razón por la que casi se cayó de su escoba nuevamente, cuando trató de deshacer el hechizo del techo. Una reacción mágica se había apoderado de él nuevamente, y había aterrizado en el césped, apenas agarrando su escoba.

Todavía estaba furioso por eso esa noche, acurrucado en el ventanal de su habitación, mirando hacia la oscuridad ininterrumpida del jardín de abajo. Había establecido una base en la habitación que había visto desde el balcón. Era una habitación grande en la esquina, en la parte trasera de la casa. Esta ala se había modernizado, aunque probablemente unas pocas generaciones atrás, y una de las habitaciones contiguas más pequeñas se había convertido en un inodoro y baño. Lo que había tomado por hiedra había resultado ser Lazo del Diablo y, por unos momentos tensos, debatió si pasar a una de las otras habitaciones. Todavía necesitaba arreglar el panel, pero el Lazo del Diablo había sido desterrado al jardín, y Harry había clavado un calcetín grueso en el agujero.

No iba a dejar que Snape lo intimidara. Y no iba a arreglar la puerta hasta que estuviera bien y lista.

~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~

Harry estaba vestido adecuadamente cuando Snape apareció a tiempo la noche de Halloween—Ven al balcón—Gritó desde la ventana en forma de diamante que daba al vestíbulo. Cada una de las ventanas se abrió ahora que Harry había pasado un día engrasando las bisagras. Snape desapareció antes de que Harry cerrara la ventana. Harry lo recibió en el balcón. Si Snape notó su apariencia, no dio señales de ello.

—Te dije que arreglaras la puerta—Dijo a modo de saludo.

—Todavía no lo he logrado—Dijo Harry—En caso de que no lo hayas notado, hay una o dos cosas por aquí que se deben hacer primero—.

—Si tienes dificultades para encontrar los contratistas adecuados, estoy seguro de que Granger podría proporcionarte una lista molesta y bien investigada. Con notas al pie—Dijo Snape. Harry notó que Snape parecía haber tenido tanto cuidado con su apariencia como Harry. Todavía vestía de negro, pero las túnicas eran claramente de vestir.

—Eso sería encantador si estuviera usando un contratista—Dijo Harry, con exagerada dulzura.

La boca de Snape se abrió. Luego sus cejas se juntaron. Harry cortó la inminente diatriba—Piensa cuánto dinero ahorraremos si yo mismo hago el trabajo—Se sintió extraño decirlo, es decir, él y Snape de todas las personas, pero supuso que se acostumbraría.

—Creo que los términos del testamento proporcionaron un estipendio más que suficiente para el trabajo. Albus no hubiera tenido la intención de que apuntalaras tú mismo este viejo y peligroso naufragio—Dijo Snape, claramente haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener su voz uniforme.

—La mitad de ese estipendio te pertenece—Dijo Harry, habiendo repasado las cifras su primer día aquí. Si hacía todo el trabajo él mismo y usaba la mitad del estipendio, podría permitirse comprar la mitad de Snape y aun así, poner muebles en el lugar. Probablemente todavía tendría que conseguir un trabajo real en los próximos años, pero no le importó tanto, ahora que había tenido unos años para ver un poco del mundo.

—El estipendio es para la casa—Dijo Snape, cerniéndose sobre Harry como si pensara que ese truco aún funcionaría. Harry se estremeció, pero era solo el aire frío de octubre.

—La que no quieres. No es justo gastarlo donde no verás ningún retorno—Dijo Harry, resistiendo la necesidad de alejarse. Snape se avecinaba—Además, me gusta hacerlo yo mismo. Me hace sentir que estoy haciendo algo que vale la pena—.

—Ridículo, terco...—Comenzó Snape, pero Harry lo interrumpió.

—¿No tenemos que estar en algún lado? —Se miraron el uno al otro. Snape parecía que lo estaba reconsiderando.

Aparecieron en la gala del Ministerio, donde Snape rápidamente se alejó. Harry tomó un trago y lo vio hablando con Draco Malfoy. Harry no había visto a Malfoy desde el funeral y no tenía ganas de hacerlo ahora. Estaba buscando comida cuando Hermione irrumpió hacia él.

—¿Qué has hecho? —.

—¿Yo? —Harry dijo, mirando a Snape.

—¿Por qué no están juntos? —Preguntó ella, mientras Ron se acercaba a ella, dándole a Harry un encogimiento de hombros “¿qué vas a hacer?”—Pensé que ibas a declarar tus intenciones esta noche—.

—¡Él quería que arreglara la puerta principal! —Harry dijo, tomando un trago muy necesario de su bebida. Se dio cuenta de que podría ser necesaria alguna explicación adicional—Me _ordenó_ que arreglara la puerta—Allí, eso obviamente era motivo para una no declaración de intenciones.

—¿Quieres decirme que _no_ la arreglaste? —Dijo Hermione, mirando a Ron.

—¿No estás en el medio de la nada? —Preguntó Ron, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Hermione desde atrás, como para retenerla.

—Bueno...—Comenzó Harry, solo para ver exactamente la misma diatriba formándose en la cara de Hermione.

—Harry, es peligroso allá afuera. Y no eres exactamente un inquilino desconocido. Podrías tener a todos los cazadores de celebridades, brujas de emparejamiento y asesinos caza fortunas en cuanto estas noticias lleguen a _El Profeta_ —Ella inclinó la barbilla sobre el brazo de Ron y miró a Snape—Además, es su trabajo protegerte. Lo dice en el Ritual de Cortejo—.

Ron resopló suavemente—Tiene razón en eso—.

Fue el turno de Harry de mirarlo—Ya no tengo doce años, Ron; creo que puedo cuidarme solo—.

Hermione dejó escapar el aliento—Ese no es el punto. Una vez que comience el Cortejo, él tiene derecho a protegerlo, lo necesite o no—Su tono indicaba que Harry claramente lo necesitaba.

—No parece que vayamos a declarar nada esta noche—Dijo Harry, tomando otro sorbo de su bebida y mirando a su alrededor—De hecho, si puedo encontrar un lindo camarero, necesitaré un tipo de protección completamente diferente—.

—¡Harry! —Ron y Hermione dijeron exactamente en el mismo momento. Hermione levantó la vista nuevamente y algo pasó entre ellos que claramente decía “déjame manejar esto”. Con un movimiento de cabeza hacia Harry y un apretón final a Hermione, Ron se fue.

—Harry, no puedes formar ningún otro apego mientras se lleva a cabo el Cortejo—Dijo, acercándose a él.

Él le sonrió—Oh, no te preocupes, el “apego” no será duradero—Miró por encima de su cabeza a un candidato que pasaba y sonrió cálidamente. El camarero se desvió hacia ellos, vio el ceño fruncido de Hermione y retrocedió, chocando con alguien a toda prisa.

>> ¡Hermione! ¡Era lindo! —La mirada de Harry siguió al camarero hasta que lo perdió de vista en la multitud, en algún lugar cerca de donde Snape y Malfoy aún tenían la cabeza unida.

—No puedes tener ningún tipo de apego mientras estás siendo Cortejado, Harry. Seguramente lo entiendes—.

—¿Ninguno? —Harry sintió que sus rodillas se debilitaban. Entonces una sospecha brilló en su mente—¿Qué hay de Snape? —.

—No puedes, er, estar con él tampoco—Dijo Hermione, con dos brillantes manchas de color floreciendo en sus mejillas.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco—¡No! Quiero decir, ¿tiene que permanecer desapegado mientras sucede todo esto? —.

—¡Oh! —Hermione dijo—Sí. Ciertamente—Ella no estaba mirando a Harry.

Harry volvió a mirar al lindo camarero. Snape estaba tomando un trago de la bandeja—¿Qué pasa si yo, er, me caigo del carro? —Realmente, ¿de qué podían hablar Snape y Malfoy tanto tiempo?

—O pierdes la casa o tienes que hacer el Ritual del Perdón—Un estremecimiento delicado la atravesó—No quieres hacer el Ritual del Perdón, Harry. Confía en mí—Harry estaba a punto de preguntar cuando vio a Snape y frunció el ceño. Ella puso una mano sobre su brazo como para evitar que se acercara—Hablaré con Severus—.

La boca de Harry se cerró—Espera. ¿Por qué lo llamas Severus? —.

Hermione levantó la vista y él—Ese es su nombre—Entonces ella captó su deriva—Bueno, trabajamos juntos diez meses al año. Tengo que llamarlo de alguna manera. Él realmente...—.

—Te llama Granger—Interrumpió Harry—Como si aún fueras una estudiante—.

La mano en su brazo le acarició la manga y ella se echó a reír—Para él, todos seguimos siendo estudiantes, supongo. Probablemente me sentiré así cuando mis alumnos sigan adelante—Miró al pequeño grupo de personas alrededor de Snape—Deberías hablar con él, conocerlo. Él es realmente, bueno...—.

Como si fuera consciente del escrutinio, Snape levantó la vista y entrecerró los ojos. Harry se desenredó de Hermione y la miró con determinación. Parecía que iba a darle más instrucciones, pero en lugar de eso tuvo que contentarse con verlo atravesar la habitación.

Snape se había vuelto hacia el grupo. Harry deslizó su brazo por el de Snape—Severus—Dijo alegremente, cerrando los dedos sobre el brazo repentinamente tenso, acercándose a su lado—¿No tenemos algo que necesitamos hacer esta noche? —Levantó la vista hacia el rostro cerrado de Snape hasta que asintió con fuerza y se excusó.

Recorrieron la sala. Harry, no inesperadamente, fue exclamado, preguntado con frecuencia dónde había estado y qué estaba haciendo. Más de una vez, ante la noticia de su Cortejo, una mirada especulativa se deslizó hacia su compañero. Harry no pensó que Snape se abriera todo el tiempo. A medida que iban las Declaraciones, pensó que todo iba bastante bien, coronado por el asentimiento de aprobación de Hermione mientras se iban juntos.

Una vez afuera, Harry soltó el brazo de Snape por primera vez, sintiéndose un poco desconsolado sin él—No está mal para un par de tipos solitarios, ¿eh? —Dijo. No era tarde, pero Harry había estado haciendo más trabajo físico del que estaba acostumbrado. Reprimió un bostezo con su manga.

A pesar de las protestas de Harry, Snape lo vio regresar a la Grange y rechazó la tibia invitación de Harry para entrar. Bueno, no era como si estuviera esperando un beso de buenas noches, pensó Harry, luego se rió de su propia tontería y entró.

* * *

Estaba arreglando la puerta al día siguiente cuando Snape regresó. Escuchó el desplazamiento aéreo de Aparición, pero tenía la cabeza inclinada sobre la bisagra de hierro adornada, tratando de colocarla exactamente en su lugar y no levantó la vista hasta que una mano manchada de poción se deslizó y mantuvo la bisagra recta mientras Harry ajustaba el pesado tornillo de hierro para ello.

—Gracias—Dijo, agitando su varita sobre él y viendo cómo el tornillo giraba en su lugar—No esperaba verte hoy—Dijo Harry, ya que Snape no había dicho nada.

—Estoy ansioso por continuar con el siguiente paso—Dijo Snape, y Harry asintió, probando la bisagra para ver si se mantenía. Lo hizo. Puso a prueba su trabajo abriendo y cerrando la puerta varias veces bajo la mirada vigilante de Snape, pero si esperaba elogios, estaba decepcionado.

—Por supuesto—Dijo Harry, secándose la cara con la manga. A pesar de que la temporada se había retrasado, había estado trabajando duro y se sentía arrugado y sudoroso junto a Snape.

—Lo he consultado con Minerva, y este lugar está en la lista del National Trust como una ruina no especialmente pintoresca—Levantó la vista hacia la ventana rota en el segundo piso—Lo que no está lejos de la verdad. Si consigues turistas muggles tan lejos, las protecciones son similares a las de Hogwarts, salvo que el visitante de repente tendrá ganas de tomar el té en el pueblo—.

Harry sonrió. Pensó que había un camino más allá del límite de la cerca, pero aún no había recorrido toda la propiedad para verificarlo. Había estado demasiado ocupado haciéndola marginalmente limpia y habitable—Bueno para el turismo en el pueblo—Dijo Harry.

—El toque de Albus, sin duda—Estuvo de acuerdo Snape, y Harry miró hacia él, sorprendido de ver una expresión casi cariñosa en el rostro de Snape. Snape había estado con cara de piedra y distante en el funeral. Ni siquiera habían hablado.

—Hay una poción—Continuó Snape—Que se puede agregar a cualquier protección que aún esté en su lugar, para fortalecerla—Hizo una pausa y luego continuó como recitando algo—La siguiente parte del Cortejo requiere que cuide de tu bienestar. La señorita Granger me asegura que me hará cumplir con mi obligación—.

Obligación. Cierto—Claro, adelante—Esperó expectante.

Snape suspiro—La poción es mejor si se elabora en las instalaciones, a partir de ingredientes locales. ¿Si puedo tener su permiso -? —

Harry guardó su varita—¿Que necesitas? —Tuvo una breve imagen de instalar su cocina como un laboratorio de pociones, volviendo a los días de estudiante, rebanando y cortando en cubitos.

—Espacio para instalar un caldero bastante grande. Preferiblemente en algún lugar con piso de piedra o ladrillo. Acceso a los terrenos para buscar ingredientes—.

Harry tenía el lugar justo—Esta es tu casa también—Le dijo a Snape mientras lo conducía al piso de la cocina—Te lo dije—Harry había traído una pequeña mesa de madera, donada por la Sra. Weasley cuando la había visitado allí la semana pasada, para recoger algunas de sus cosas que había dejado antes de comenzar a viajar. También lo había cargado con pasteles de carne y hogazas de pan, dos frascos de jugo de calabaza, uno de los cuales sospechaba que estaba encantado para rellenarse todas las noches. Las repisas de madera en la vieja cocina tenían los restos de la generosidad de Harry, quizás un poco más.

—¿Con esto bastará? —Preguntó, entrando en la cocina. El piso era de ladrillo rojo, desigual en algunos lugares.

—Es adecuado—Dijo Snape, mirando hacia la chimenea y hacia el flu—¿Has encendido algún fuego desde que llegaste? —.

Harry se coloreó ligeramente—No intencionales—Dijo, pero Snape solo asintió, mirando alrededor de la cocina desnuda.

—¿Esto está bajo tierra? —Preguntó Snape.

Harry se iluminó—Principalmente—Luego hizo una mueca ante las ventanas cubiertas de mugre—Todavía no he limpiado las ventanas. Hay un laberinto completo de habitaciones pequeñas aquí abajo—Hizo un gesto a Snape para que lo siguiera—Creo que esto fue una despensa—Dijo, sacando su varita de nuevo y encendiéndola a medida que avanzaban por el pasillo de techo bajo—Y un cuarto de ahumado—Se asomó a la habitación al final del pasillo—No sé qué era este—.

Snape estaba muy cerca de él, siguiendo la mirada de Harry. Harry se encontró mirando a Snape por un instante, pensando de nuevo cuán extraño era que estuvieran en esta situación—Es una bodega—Le dijo Snape, señalando los accesorios empotrados que Harry vio, pero no reconoció.

Todas las puertas abajo, eran puertas holandesas, y Harry había mantenido abiertas las mitades superiores cuando había venido a explorar aquí. Él y Snape estaban apoyados en la mitad inferior, sus hombros muy cerca. Cuando la mano de Snape cayó sobre el borde de madera, rozó la de Harry, recordándole nuevamente la farsa de intimidad que habían proyectado la noche anterior. Y cuán sorprendentemente fuertes eran las manos de Snape. Toda ese rebanar, supuso.

Estaba mirando la mano de Snape cuando se dio cuenta de que Snape lo estaba mirando y que estaban encajados muy cómodamente en el marco de la puerta. No se sentía tan extraño como debería, considerando que era Snape, la ruina de su existencia infantil. Debería haberse sentido incómodo, y lo fue, por un momento. Entonces simplemente no fue así.

Entonces Snape se alejó—Me gustaría vagar un poco en tu jardín, para ver qué puedo usar de él y qué tendré que traer de mis alacenas—.

—Nuestro jardín—Dijo Harry obstinadamente, liderando el camino de regreso por el piso de ladrillo ligeramente irregular. La cocina tenía ventanas normales y era más brillante. Les había quitado la mayor parte de la suciedad—¿Te importa si voy contigo? Quería ver qué hay ahí afuera—.

Había habido caminos una vez, aunque la mayoría de ellos estaban cubiertos por la maraña salvaje de lo que debe haber sido un jardín bien cuidado en un punto. Todavía había manchas de color, enterradas profundamente en la maleza, de rosas de fines de temporada, Harry estaba seguro, y algunas otras flores que reconoció, tratando de recordar Herbología. Pensó que había visto calabazas desde su ventana, por lo que también debía haber un huerto en algún lugar. Por las mañanas, cuando el rocío estaba fresco, podía oler hierbas desde su ventana.

—¿Eso es una fuente? —Harry preguntó, viendo a Snape inclinado sobre una gruesa rama, sacándola del camino. Harry vislumbró una piedra arenosa que formaba una cuenca redondeada.

—Creo que sí—Dijo Snape, frunciendo el ceño mientras la rama intentaba escaparse de su alcance. Harry agregó una mano y juntos miraron dentro del cuenco lleno de hierba. Un zarcillo de hiedra, hiedra real y no el Lazo del Diablo, rodeaba la figura en la parte superior.

Harry lo miró de reojo—¿Un querubín? —Pensó que podía ver las alas que sobresalían de la vegetación.

—O un hinkypunk—Dijo Snape secamente—Es difícil saberlo con todas estas malas hierbas—.

Habían llegado lo suficientemente lejos por el camino roto, para que Harry pudiera obtener una vista bastante buena de la parte trasera de la casa. Trató de imaginar la vista desde allí una vez que se eliminara toda esta maleza, y no pudo. Probó el borde de la fuente de la cuenca. Robusto. Estaba a medio camino antes de que Snape se diera cuenta de que estaba subiendo al borde.

—¿Qué demonios estas…? —Dijo, mientras el pie de Harry resbalaba sobre una piedra desmoronada.

Harry se tambaleó, pero dos manos lo atraparon alrededor de la cintura, estabilizándolo antes de que pudiera caerse—Gracias—Dijo, tirando de la hiedra que obstruía el zócalo. Ahora se sentía bastante seguro en la repisa, pero Snape aún lo sostenía. Dos alas yacían reveladas.

—Eso es...—Snape comenzó cuando la figura encaramada sobre el zócalo estaba descubierta, con trozos de hiedra pegada a la forma bulbosa.

—Horrible—Dijo Harry, dejando caer la hiedra desnuda en la fuente seca. Era un abejorro de bronce, de aproximadamente un metro de largo y la mitad de alto, verde con la edad. Parecía que la boca podría formar el pico. Harry hizo una mueca y se giró para saltar, permaneció junto al agarre de Snape en su cintura. Cuando miró hacia abajo, Snape apartó la mirada y lo estabilizó mientras saltaba ligeramente.

Snape no lo soltó del todo una vez que estuvo en el suelo. Harry se volvió para mirar a Snape, mirando hacia arriba, perplejo, y todavía riéndose del bronce insípido. Solo por un momento Harry se sintió un poco sin aliento por estar tan cerca. Pero... era Snape. Como si ambos llegaran a la misma conclusión al mismo tiempo, Snape lo soltó y se alejó.

Vagaron por los restos del camino por un tiempo, Snape señalando algunas de las cosas que usaría en la poción de protección. Le estaba contando a Harry acerca de traer un caldero el próximo fin de semana para comenzar a trabajar, cuando Harry vio algo sobre una elevación.

—¿Qué es eso? —Señaló. Subieron por la pequeña colina, cuando las piedras grisáceas aparecieron a la vista. Parecían los restos de una torre, amurallada, a excepción de una ventana abierta en forma de arco en la parte superior frente a ellos—Parece antiguo—Dijo.

A su lado, Snape hizo un ruido y se inclinó para examinar las piedras que se desmoronaban—No lo es—Declaró—Es una _locura_ —.

Harry lo siguió por el edificio. No había entrada a nivel del suelo. Dio un paso atrás mientras Snape continuaba examinando la pared. Había una veleta en la parte superior, probablemente del mismo molde que el adorno de la fuente. A pesar de que había una ligera brisa, el abejorro parecía congelado, señalando hacia la casa.

>> Un detalle arquitectónico pintoresco para agregar interés a un paisaje—Explicó Snape, enderezándose—Muy a la moda hace varios siglos. Probablemente lo construyeron a partir de las piedras de un edificio antiguo; por eso parece más viejo que la casa—.

Harry se encogió de hombros—¿Para qué es esto? —.

—Las locuras no tienen un propósito práctico—Dijo Snape, su tono indicando claramente lo que pensaba de tales actividades—La mayoría son un testimonio de excentricidad—.

Harry le devolvió la mirada y apenas podía ver la casa—Apuesto a que a Albus le encantó cuando era niño—Dijo—Lo hubiera hecho. Hubiera intentado entrar, tal vez monté mi primer escoba para mirar por la ventana—Estaba pensando en montar en escoba aquí mismo.

Por un largo momento, Snape no dijo nada. Nunca habían hablado de Dumbledore. Harry había escuchado el rumor de que Snape se había emborrachado mal después del funeral.

—Deberíamos regresar—Dijo Snape.

Pasó casi una semana antes de que volviera a ver a Snape, llevando, como prometió, el gran caldero. O más adecuadamente, supervisando a los cuatro elfos domésticos que lo cargaron sobre sus hombros.

—¡Cuiden sus pies! —Harry gritó alegremente, escurriendo más removedor de musgo multiusos de la Sra. Scowers sobre los escalones delanteros con una escoba de mango largo. Los elfos domésticos descalzos chirriaron y casi perdieron el control de su gran carga negra. Se tambaleó sobre cuatro pares de hombros, antes de que uno de ellos gritara una orden, y subieron las escaleras al unísono.

—Regresaré—Dijo Snape por encima del hombro—Cuidado con la puerta—Dijo a los elfos domésticos—No quiero que se rompa de nuevo y vuelva a poner al Sr. Potter en sus planes de renovación—.

Harry escuchó los golpes y los tironeos por los escalones de la cocina, el ruido de la escoba sobre la piedra fue muy fuerte, y luego el repentino silencio que siguió. Entonces Snape regresó, frunciendo el ceño, evitando cuidadosamente los charcos a lo largo de los escalones superiores. Llevaba una maleta negra.

—Me gustaría comenzar de inmediato, si no te importa—Dijo, tratando de encontrar un lugar seco para dejar la bolsa. Finalmente lo dejó sobre la balaustrada más cercana a la puerta. Harry estaba asintiendo, a punto de consentir, cuando Snape continuó—Tomará algún tiempo prepararse, la mayoría de los dos días asignados al fin de semana, y me preguntaba si podría quedarme—.

Harry dejó de fregar—¿Durante la noche? —Snape inmediatamente se vio incómodo, como si estuviera a punto de rescindir la solicitud—También es tu casa—Dijo Harry, colocando la escoba contra la pared—Vamos, te mostraré tu mitad—.

La casa era grande pero no especialmente grandiosa, ninguna casa señorial por ningún tramo de imaginación. Había dos alas en el vestíbulo de entrada principal en la planta baja, y arriba varios conjuntos de dormitorios en el primer y segundo piso. Snape escogió la habitación de la esquina en el ala opuesta, a lo largo del lado opuesto del pasillo—Esto está lo más lejos que puedes llegar de mi habitación—Señaló Harry—Eso debería hacer feliz a Hermione—Incluso había un agujero en la ventana triangular. Harry se inclinó para examinarlo—Te pondré un calcetín para eso—.

Snape sacó su varita y lanzó un hechizo. El aire alrededor del agujero brillaba como cristales de hielo, luego se canalizaba y sellaba sobre el agujero. Harry estaba a punto de poner su dedo sobre la recámara recién curada cuando Snape dijo—No lo haría—.

Harry no lo hizo. Había estado alrededor de la magia el tiempo suficiente para escuchar las advertencias. Incluso de Snape.

—Está muy frío. Podrías quemarte el dedo—Explicó Snape mientras Harry lo estudiaba de forma segura desde la distancia.

—Me preguntaba si podría ser el mismo hechizo que sigue en el ático, pero supongo que no—Dijo Harry.

No vio a Snape el resto del día, y quito todo el moho de los escalones para su satisfacción, antes de tomar un café en el balcón. Hacía frío con el inicio del otoño, incluso tan al sur como estaban ellos, pero a Harry no le importaba. Vio a Snape en el jardín, mientras se sentaba. Los cómodos sillones habían sido devueltos a Hogwarts, pero Harry había encontrado algunas tumbonas de madera para reemplazarlos y una pequeña mesa. Había establecido su área de café lo más lejos posible de los conos naranjas.

Snape había dejado a un lado su túnica para recoger sus ingredientes. Harry vio la pesada túnica exterior sobre el borde de la fuente. Ahora que sabía dónde mirar, Harry también podía ver la parte superior de la locura sobre la elevación. El hombre mayor se estiró, obviamente sin darse cuenta del escrutinio de Harry. Es curioso cómo nunca se había dado cuenta de lo elegante que era Snape. Harry se movió en la silla, reclinó la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

El sol había cambiado cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, estirando el sueño de sus extremidades. Y algo pesado se cernió sobre él. Harry inhaló profundamente, alejando la tela negra de sus hombros. Era una túnica, ligeramente cálida a su cuerpo, que olía a lana y algo más esquivo.

Harry miró hacia el jardín, pero carecía de vida humana. Con cuidado de no tirar la túnica en el piso polvoriento, Harry se levantó y recogió su taza. Snape estaba abajo en la cocina, con sus mangas enrolladas y un chaleco. Su pesado abrigo exterior colgaba de la hilera de clavijas en la pared de la cocina. Harry colgó la túnica al lado.

—Gracias—Dijo.

Snape levantó la vista cuando entró Harry y luego volvió a cortar—Ni lo menciones—.

Harry se quitó un poco de sueño de sus hombros, observando distraídamente los cortes lentos y constantes del cuchillo—¿Quieres ayuda? —.

Snape no levantó la vista esta vez—No—.

—Vamos, llegué bien a Pociones, hacia el final—Dijo, tratando de entender por qué se sintió herido por el brusco despido. Se recostó contra el mostrador de madera y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

Snape se limpió la frente húmeda con la manga. Hacía más calor en la cocina ahora que el fuego había sido encendido. El gran caldero colgaba en la chimenea, el fondo parpadeaba rojo por las llamas—Pasable—Admitió Snape, luego hizo un gesto con el cuchillo hacia la pila de plantas apiladas en el mostrador—Tengo que hacer todo esto yo mismo—.

Después de unos minutos, Snape preguntó—¿Qué estás mirando? —Levantó una mano y se limpió una gota de sudor del costado de la cara.

Harry no respondió. En cambio, preguntó—¿Por qué no te recoges el pelo cuando trabajas? —.

Snape no levantó la vista cuando respondió—Soy una criatura de hábito—Le dio al tallo debajo de sus dedos, un golpe especialmente violento.

Harry se apartó del mostrador—Déjame atarlo por ti. Puedo hacer eso, ¿no? —Ya había comenzado a buscar en un cajón de chucherías, en su mayoría lleno de tornillos extraños, pero pensó: sí, ahí estaba, un poco de hilo que había salido de un paquete. No sabía por qué se estaba molestando, excepto que siempre había querido atarlo en clase cuando Snape le había enseñado y nunca había podido hacerlo hasta ahora.

Dejó que sus dedos peinaran las gruesas hebras una vez, luego lo hizo nuevamente porque se sentía bien. Mientras enrollaba la cuerda alrededor de la nuca de Snape, pensó en decir algo. Pero, ¿cómo le dices a alguien que su cabello es mucho más agradable ahora que ha comenzado a lavarlo?

Se sacudió el momento con lo que esperaba que fuera una bofetada varonil en el hombro de Snape—Ahí, ¿no es eso mejor? —.

Algunas personas, pensó Harry, no sabían dónde poner sus manos. Parecía que Snape no sabía dónde mirar ahora que su cabello no ocultaba su rostro. Harry se recostó contra el mostrador nuevamente—¿Alguna vez pensaste que terminaríamos así? —Preguntó, riendo entre dientes—¿Casi cordiales? —.

Esa expresión que prometía una sonrisa pero nunca era entregada, se asentó en la boca de Snape—Casi, ¿eh? —.

—No querría que la tierra dejara de girar, ¿verdad? —Miró por encima de la cocina—Todo por una casa—.

—Una ruina—Dijo Snape, limpiando una pequeña pila de algo púrpura.

Harry ignoró la burla—¿Alguna vez pensaste que si nos hubiéramos conocido ahora, en lugar de cuando era un niño, podríamos ser...—.

Snape se había quedado quieto, aunque Harry no lo descifró hasta que perdió el sonido rítmico del cuchillo—¿Podríamos ser qué? —Él raspó.

—Amigos—.

Otro tallo perdió la cabeza cuando se reanudó el corte—No, Potter, nunca seremos amigos—.

El buen humor de Harry se mantuvo a pesar del malo de Snape. Harry había suplementado la generosidad de la señora Weasley con provisiones de la aldea, así que tuvieron una cena fría en la única mesa, la de la cocina. Luego, Snape reanudó lo que él debía hacer mientras Harry llevaba un libro a su habitación. Solo tenía unos tres libros en el lugar, pero estaba orgulloso del hecho de que ninguno de ellos tenía la palabra Quidditch en el título. Agarró _“Reparaciones En El Hogar Que Puedes Hacer Con Una Escoba”_ y subió las escaleras.

Snape estaba de mejor humor al día siguiente. Harry notó que había dejado el cordel y le ofreció atarlo.

Snape estaba de vuelta con las mangas enrolladas, pero también se había quitado el chaleco, tan cerca de la chimenea—El momento en esto es...—Comenzó, arrojando un puñado de algo al bote. Se levantó una ráfaga de vapor—Oh muy bien—.

Fue paciente mientras Harry recogía las gruesas hebras—La poción será más fuerte si incluimos un poco de magia simpática, un poco de cabello sería lo mejor—Dijo Snape.

Harry estaba acostumbrado a tanta magia y rebuscó de nuevo en sus posibilidades y extremos y se le ocurrió un par de tijeras. Rodó los ojos hacia arriba, hacia el borde de sus anteojos, como si pudiera ver algún lugar para cortar su flequillo—Será mejor que lo hagas—Unas cálidas manos aparecieron en su nuca cuando Snape recogió su muestra—¿No es mejor que también agregues un poco de tu cabello? —.

—Esta poción es para tu casa—Explicó Snape, detrás de él.

—Pero hasta que termine el Cortejo, también es tu casa—Se giró de repente y se dio cuenta de que la acción lo había acercado nuevamente a Snape. Nunca se había dado cuenta de la forma en que parecían encajar, así. Tal vez había crecido un poco desde que dejó la escuela. Harry tomó las tijeras de los dedos sin resistencia de Snape—Será mejor que te agaches un poco—Dijo con pesar. Ambos mechones entraron en el caldero con un silbido.

Snape se fue esa tarde, dejando la poción a fuego lento, y las estrictas instrucciones para que Harry no la tocara. Aunque Snape no había hecho mucho ruido mientras estuvo allí, la casa parecía muy tranquila después de que él se fue.

~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~

Harry se dispuso a preparar el lugar para el invierno, pero admitió su derrota a la hora de limpiar los Flus. El Sr. Swope, de Swope's Chimney y Floo Sweeps, trajo un equipo de inmediato, una vez que supo la identidad de su cliente.

—Mi papá solía hacer este lugar—Le informó a Harry, mirando hacia la chimenea de la cocina donde la poción todavía hervía a fuego lento—Antes de que la familia se dispersara y muriera—Tenía un pequeño bloc en el que hizo una nota—Esto se ve bien, pero mejor vendré a comprobarlo después, er, ¿Qué la cena está lista? —Miró el enorme caldero.

—Eso es una poción—Dijo Harry—Debería hacerse la próxima semana. Por las protecciones—.

El señor Swope asintió e hizo otra nota. Un joven se deslizó hacia la cocina, luego se detuvo cuando vio a Harry. Si hubieran estado en un bar en lugar de en la cocina de Harry, Harry hubiera pensado que lo estaban cruzando—La sala de estar está terminada, papá—Dijo, y luego volvió a mirar a Harry. Harry lo había visto llegar con el equipo de limpieza. Un poco más joven que el propio Harry, delgado, con grandes ojos marrones y una boca bonita.

—Eso es bueno, Luke—Dijo el Sr. Swope, —¿Cómo va el piso de arriba? —.

Luke se movió, girándose de lado en la puerta, dándole a Harry una linda vista de su trasero—Solo revisaré al equipo—Él inclinó la cabeza. Tenía un pendiente en una oreja, un pequeño aro de oro—¿Tal vez podrías enseñarme arriba, Harry? —.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. Debería haberse sentido más arrepentido de rechazar a Luke. Curiosamente, la cara de desaprobación de Snape vino a mi mente—Tengo trabajo que hacer aquí, gracias de todos modos—Luke hizo caso omiso de ser rechazado con ecuanimidad y se fue.

El señor Swope asintió hacia la chimenea de la cocina—Debería haberlo revisado después de que la poción esté lista—Dijo. Luego inclinó la cabeza hacia la puerta cuando Luke acababa de irse—Podría enviar al chico de vuelta aquí la próxima semana. Solo—.

Harry se imaginó la cara de Hermione si lo atrapaban incumpliendo el acuerdo de Cortejo—Está bien, Sr. Swope, estoy siendo Cortejado—Dijo Harry.

—Escuché algo sobre eso—Dijo el Sr. Swope, encogiéndose de hombros—Es agradable ver a los jóvenes retomar las viejas costumbres de nuevo—.

Después del ruido y el ajetreo del equipo de limpieza de Flu, la casa estaba demasiado tranquila nuevamente, por lo que Harry estaba ansioso por el regreso de Snape durante el fin de semana. Cuando el sábado pasó sin señales de él, Harry se sintió ridículamente decepcionado. Revisó la poción varias veces, aunque no tenía idea de lo que estaba buscando.

Decidió intentar otra vez en el agujero en el techo, y sacó su palo de escoba. La caída fue pesada en el aire cuando pateó el suelo. Dio una vuelta perezosa alrededor de la casa, mirando por su propia ventana como si mirara una casa de muñecas, antes de arquearse sobre el techo cubierto de pizarra donde se abría el agujero.

El hechizo se iluminó, brillando con un azul vibrante antes de oscurecerse. A esta distancia, Harry podía ver que chispas amarillas tenues salían de los bordes. El agujero que cubría tenía aproximadamente un metro de ancho, y Harry notó que los aleros debajo de las pizarras circundantes se habían podrido. Se estaba inclinando, mirando más de cerca cuando el fuerte crujido y el chisporroteo del hechizo lo enviaron en espiral hacia atrás nuevamente.

Volvió a despertarse sacudido, con el rostro de Snape sobre el suyo.

— _Ennervate_ , maldición, _Enner_...—Dijo Snape, mientras los ojos de Harry se abrían.

—¡Estoy despierto! —Harry dijo, cerrando los ojos tan rápido como los había abierto—Creo—Agregó, haciendo un balance antes de abrir los ojos nuevamente. El breve destello de preocupación en el rostro de Snape fue rápidamente reemplazado por ira.

—¿Qué estabas tratando de hacer, muchacho? —Dijo, acercando su rostro y mirando fijamente a los ojos de Harry. Levantó dos dedos—¿Cuántos dedos estoy levantando? —.

—Lo suficiente como para ser grosero en un pub—Dijo Harry, levantándose. Su escoba yacía debajo de su tobillo y parecía ileso. Miró hacia el techo, donde la corona azul parecía brillar, luego chisporroteó deliberadamente en una burla.

Snape estaba sentado sobre sus talones, la larga cortina de su túnica se abría detrás de él—¿Estás herido? —.

Harry sacudió la cabeza—No lo creo. ¿Puedes ayudarme a pararme? —Juntos se pusieron de pie, con el brazo de Snape alrededor de su cintura. No lo soltó hasta que Harry probó ambos tobillos y rebotó varias veces para demostrar que estaba bien.

—Vamos a meterte dentro—Dijo Snape, pero Harry sacudió el brazo ofrecido esta vez.

—Estoy bien, de verdad—Dijo.

—Todavía estás frío—Dijo Snape, cerrando una mano sobre la de Harry para demostrar su punto. La mano de Snape era mucho más cálida que la de Harry. Dejó que Snape lo ayudara a bajar a la cocina, luego se sentó más fuerte de lo que pretendía en la silla. Después de una mirada aguda de observación, Snape puso la tetera y Harry ni siquiera se molestó en su afirmación habitual de que prefería el café. Por la mirada en esos ojos negros, Harry estaba a un comentario de distancia de una conferencia levanta-ampollas.

No había tazas de té adecuadas, por lo que Snape se conformó con una de las tazas de café con astillas de Harry, mirándolo como si no tuviera derecho a sostener el té.

Harry tomó la taza agradecido, sintiéndose más cálido. Al menos el té de Snape era algo más abundante que las cosas insípidas que desdeñaba.

—Sé que dar una conferencia no va a hacer un poco de bien, pero ¿al menos le avisarás _a alguien_ cuando salgas de paseo en esa escoba tuya? —Dijo Snape.

—¡No estaba montando por diversión! —Harry protestó de inmediato, envolviendo sus dedos alrededor de la cálida taza—Estaba tratando de arreglar ese agujero en el techo—.

Snape se enderezó al examinar el fuego—¿Nunca se te ocurrió que tales reparaciones generalmente se realizan mejor desde adentro? —.

—Hay un murciélago...—Comenzó Harry pero Snape lo interrumpió.

—¿Un murciélago? —Los delgados labios se torcieron en las esquinas—¿ _Un_ murciélago? —.

—Muy bien, fue una excusa para volar un poco, y sí, te lo haré saber en el futuro—Dijo Harry, mirando esas esquinas.

—Cualquier persona responsable servirá, aunque supongo que no conoces muchas de ellas, ¿verdad? —Snape miró dentro del caldero—Supongo que ya que no has logrado arruinar esto, podría revisar el ático por ti—La sonrisa apenas velada había vuelto—A los efectos de la eliminación de murciélagos, por supuesto—.

Harry se puso de pie, contento de que el leve mareo hubiera pasado—Iré contigo—.

Subieron en tropel hasta el ático, parados juntos en el estrecho rellano fuera de la puerta. Harry comenzó a pasar junto a Snape para entrar primero, pero Snape ya estaba abriendo la puerta. Harry miró por encima del hombro cuando el murciélago solitario, perturbado por su entrada, salió volando por el agujero de anillos azules en el techo.

Snape se giró hacia Harry, su expresión arqueada.

—Parecía mucho más grande cuando vine aquí solo—Dijo Harry, siguiendo a Snape al ahora vacío desván.

—Estoy seguro—Dijo Snape, pero su atención ya no estaba centrada en hostigar a Harry. Se había movido debajo del hueco en el techo, de pie a una respetuosa distancia. Mientras Harry miraba, olfateó el aire—Probablemente un hechizo repelente, encima del que ata las pizarras—Dijo Snape, sacando su varita—El trabajo de Albus, sin duda—Miró a Harry—Probablemente nos tomará a ambos para deshacerlo—.

—Er, cierto, mejor voy a buscar mi varita entonces—.

Snape bajó su propia varita. Si Harry se había librado de una conferencia sobre el mal consejo de montar una escoba solo, no era nada comparado con el fulgor fulminante pre-invectivo que tenía ahora.

—Incluso un idiota como tú no puede estar corriendo alrededor de esta trampa mortal sin algo como tu varita—Dijo Snape, alejándose del agujero—¿Qué estabas pensando? Oh, lo olvidé, no es tu cualidad más fuerte, ¿verdad? —Antes de que Harry pudiera responder, Snape continuó—¿Qué pasa si mueres aquí? —.

Harry ya había tenido suficiente—Ese será un Cortejo menos que tendrás que soportar, ¿no? —.

Las fosas nasales de Snape se dilataron—Eres un desgraciado ingrato. Albus está tratando de darte algo aquí, y no esta vieja ruina ridícula—.

Eso sorprendió a Harry. Había estado girando sobre sus talones, a punto de irrumpir en lo que esperaba parecía una salida dramática—¿Qué quieres decir? —.

Realmente, nadie podía rodar los ojos como Snape—Hay pocos rituales tan antiguos como el Cortejo. Y aún menos que tienen tan poco en común con la cultura muggle—.

Harry frunció el ceño, pensando nuevamente en su furtiva sospecha de que Albus había estado tratando de manipularlos con las condiciones de su voluntad—¿Crees que él sabía que no estaríamos de acuerdo con la casa? —Harry miró alrededor al desván vacío.

—Por supuesto que sabía que no estaríamos de acuerdo con la casa. He vivido en Hogwarts durante casi treinta años como estudiante y profesor; ¿qué posible razón podría haber para que me mude? —Snape cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, su varita aún levantada en ángulo.

—Ese viejo manipulador—Dijo Harry.

Snape sonrió de lado—Por supuesto—.

Harry lo pensó mientras iba a buscar su varita. El murciélago había regresado cuando regresó al ático. Snape parecía un poco culpable, alejándolo con exagerada impaciencia. Tomó dos intentos, pero lograron derribar el encantamiento repelente. El agujero parecía un poco triste sin su contorno azul cuando Harry asomó la cabeza.

—Gracias—Dijo—Sacaré la lona esta tarde y luego la subiré mañana—.

—Me gustaría terminar la poción de protección ahora, si no te importa—Dijo Snape.

—Oh, claro. Te esperaba ayer—Respondió Harry.

—Esto no debería tomar mucho tiempo—Dijo Snape, luciendo demasiado tranquilo para una madrugada del domingo. Salvo por el hecho de que Harry lo había visto en su camisa de dormir, juraría que Snape nunca se quitó su túnica perfectamente planchada—No tiene sentido cargar todo tu fin de semana con un visitante no deseado—.

Harry se detuvo en seco y Snape estuvo a punto de toparse con él—No eres inoportuno—Snape lo miró, con la mirada obviamente perfeccionada durante años de escuchar historias de “el hipogrifo se comió mi tarea”—Incluso después de que firmes tu mitad, serás bienvenido aquí. Tú mismo dijiste que era lo que Dumbledore quería—.

Se sorprendió con la vehemencia que sentía por esto, y también con Snape, a juzgar por la sorpresa descuidada reflejada allí. Pero Harry sintió que era lo correcto y no se dejó influir.

Juntos revisaron la poción, aunque Harry aún no estaba seguro de lo que estaba buscando. Parecía verde y espeso como si se hubiera reducido a un jarabe. Snape hizo pequeños ruidos de satisfacción mientras decantaba la poción en un gran vial de fondo plano.

—¿Eso es? —Harry preguntó, cuando poco más de un litro salió del enorme caldero.

Snape lo levantó para que captara el sol de la mañana. El verde intenso se arremolinaba con sombras oscuras de otros colores. Algo casi de color arenoso como las piedras de la casa. Rojo, como los ladrillos de la bodega.

—Eso, Potter, es suficiente para fortalecer las protecciones alrededor de este lugar para toda tu vida—Miró a Harry sobre el vial—Siempre que no atraigas la atención de más magos oscuros que te guarden rencor. En ese caso, esto mantendrá seguro a quien designes como tu propio heredero hasta que tú y yo hayamos sido olvidados por mucho tiempo—.

La mención de la palabra heredero le dio a Harry un sentimiento extraño. Siguió a Snape fuera del frente de la Grange. Nunca había tenido mucho más que un palo de escoba y una lechuza. Algo que tendría que pasar. No pertenecer a la población reproductora limitaba sus opciones en ese frente. Brevemente se preguntó si Snape tenía un heredero y cómo había resuelto el problema de no tener hijos. Harry no sabía si Snape tenía familia o no; tal vez tenía un grupo completo de sobrinos y sobrinas para resolver las cosas. Se sintió momentáneamente desconcertado porque no sabía estas cosas sobre Snape.

Snape había sacado su varita y ahora la había dejado en el suelo. Murmuró un hechizo sobre ella y se estremeció. Harry se preguntó si iba a perseguirlo, pero simplemente se volvió, como una aguja de brújula. Snape la recogió nuevamente y repitió el proceso varias veces hasta que la varita se quedó quieta cuando lanzó el hechizo.

Snape dejó el frasco y volvió a meter la varita en su manga. Todavía estaban cerca de la Grange, un poco descentrado. Snape pateó una hierba del césped donde había estado la varita—Sería mejor si estuvieras en algún tipo de contacto físico conmigo—Dijo. Parecía incómodo pero continuó—Me esforzaré por hacer el contacto tan breve como...—.

Pero Harry deslizó su mano sobre el brazo de Snape, como lo había hecho en el evento del Ministerio, luego más abajo cuando parecía que eso no sería suficiente. Su mano se curvó alrededor de la de Snape. Por un momento, el otro hombre se puso rígido, y Harry se preguntó si había presumido demasiado.

Entonces Snape se aclaró la garganta, recogió la poción y la vertió en el agujero poco profundo que había hecho en la tierra.

—¿Eso es? —Harry preguntó, cuando no pasó nada. Él comenzó a soltarse.

—Dale un momento—Dijo Snape, apretando la mano de Harry. De repente, parecía que el césped estaba infectado con topos hiperactivos. Las líneas elevadas en el césped se alejaban de sus pies, cinco de ellas en un arco en forma de abanico, que terminaba en los escalones delanteros. Luego los montículos se aplastaron y el césped volvió a estar liso. Aun así, Snape no soltó su mano.

Harry estaba a punto de preguntar de nuevo cuando saltaron chispas, como desde el suelo. Las de color verde oscuro, entrelazadas con rojo y amarillo. Se arquearon sobre la casa, corriendo para conectarse, formando largos mechones, inclinándose y envolviéndose, formando un contorno perfecto de la Grange, hecho en chispas cambiantes. El contorno brilló por un largo momento, flotando sobre la casa antes de disiparse en una ducha que flotaba suavemente sobre la casa.

—Puedes soltarte ahora—Dijo Snape mientras Harry seguía mirando las chispas.

—¿Qué? Oh, cierto—.

—Enviaré a los elfos domésticos a buscar el caldero, si eso es aceptable—Dijo Snape, recogiendo el frasco vacío.

—Er, sí, claro—Dijo Harry, dándose cuenta de que Snape se estaba preparando para irse—¿Tú, er, no te gustaría un poco de té o algo así? —Avanzó a pesar de la mirada escéptica de Snape—Quiero decir, has venido hasta aquí—Harry prefería el café, pero tenía té a mano para los visitantes, que en su mayoría habían sido Ron y Hermione hasta ahora.

—¿Tan desesperado por la compañía ya? —Snape dijo con una sonrisa burlona que casi borró toda su felicidad anterior—Solo empeorará a medida que cambie el clima—.

—No, solo pensé...—Luego sacudió la cabeza—No importa—Entonces, ahora, por supuesto, parecía que Snape lo estaba considerando—Mira, quiero que te sientas como en casa aquí. Y no estoy solo. Me acostumbré a estar solo cuando viajaba, y no me importa—Estaba debatiendo si agregar un por favor, cuando Snape asintió.

Una vez dentro de la cocina, hizo un gesto a Snape para que se sentara, luego puso la tetera—Mira—Dijo—No soy un idiota. Sé que Dumbledore no esperaba que nos casáramos y viviéramos felices para siempre, pero obviamente pensó que quizás esto nos ayudaría, ya sabes, a llevarnos bien—Sacó la tapa de una lata de galletas y las arrojó a un plato. Luego se sentó y miró a Snape—Estoy dispuesto a intentar, por su bien, si es así—La tetera hirvió, y él se levantó para terminar su té.

—Estoy dispuesto a admitir que esta no es la idea más ridícula que se le ocurrió a Albus—Dijo Snape, cuando Harry le entregó su taza.

No fue mucho, pero fue un comienzo—Entonces, ¿qué sigue en el plan de Cortejo? —.

—Eso depende—Dijo Snape, aceptando el cambio de tema sin protestar—¿Tienes alguna relación con la que deba intentar contactar para obtener permiso para cortejarte? —.

Harry rió y sacudió la cabeza, tratando de imaginar la cara de tía Petunia si Snape aparecía en su puerta—Solo en el mundo—Dijo, probando una de las galletas.

Snape se recostó en su silla—Granger me asegura que puedo dejar de componer una balada en tu honor si puedo hacer un cumplido y decirlo en serio—Los ojos negros se fijaron en la cara de Harry como si buscara alguna característica para alabar.

—Esto debería ser interesante—Dijo Harry, una agradable emoción de anticipación lo atravesó.

—No eres tan molesto como un adulto como cuando eras niño—Dijo Snape, ocultando incluso la leve sonrisa detrás de su taza de té.

Harry rió—Estoy bastante seguro de que eso no es lo que Hermione quiso decir—.

La boca de Snape se torció—Entonces tendré que pensarlo un poco más—.

En el espíritu de su nueva armonía, Harry dijo—Vamos, no puede ser tan difícil—Fingió pensarlo—¿Qué pasa con mi boca? —Sacó los labios y los aplastó.

Snape levantó una ceja hacia él—Siempre me hace pensar que algo insolente saldrá de ahí. Como ahora, por ejemplo—.

Harry batió las pestañas—¿Mis ojos? Siempre son buenos para un cumplido, incluso los que no son sinceros—.

Snape tomó un sorbo de té lento y considerado—Demasiado traviesos la mitad del tiempo. Siempre me hizo pensar que estabas haciendo algo—.

Harry fingió verse herido—Estás aplastando mi ego—Dijo, haciendo una mueca simulada.

—Te recuperarás—Dijo Snape, terminando su té y poniéndose de pie—Siempre lo hiciste—.

Lo que podía ser, consideró Harry, mientras Snape se apartaba, el cumplido más sincero de todos.

* * *

Tenía un tipo de visitante bastante diferente el próximo fin de semana. Estaba acostado en la cama, debatiendo acerca de estar acostado por otra hora, cuando escuchó algo afuera de su ventana, luego algo directamente en su ventana mientras varias piedras se deslizaban por el pesado vidrio.

Harry saltó de la cama y agarró su varita antes de abrir la ventana.

—Ahí está el señor de la mansión—Gritó una voz familiar desde el balcón de abajo.

Harry se frotó la cara y se dio cuenta de que no tenía las gafas puestas—¡George! —Dijo, una vez que las deslizó en su lugar—¿Qué estas…? —Entrecerró los ojos—¿Están todos ustedes haciendo aquí? —Dos pelirrojos más descansaban en su balcón. ¿Qué…? La cara de Harry estalló en una amplia sonrisa—¿Neville? ¿Eres realmente tú? —.

Neville, hablando con Hermione y señalando hacia el jardín, saludó a Harry.

g—Baja aquí, amigo, hay trabajo por hacer—Dijo Ron.

Harry no perdió tiempo en vestirse y bajó al balcón. Había visto a Fred y George cuando regresó al país, pero no había visto a Neville desde el funeral del año pasado.

—Vamos a hacer algo sobre este jardín antes de que llegue el invierno—Dijo Neville—Es una pena lo descuidado que está—.

—Lo sé—Admitió Harry—Está en mi lista de cosas para abordar—Su mirada recorrió el techo hundido—Cuando tenga tiempo—.

—Qué bueno que tenemos tiempo—Dijo George. Arrojó algo entre los conos naranjas en el balcón, luego ladeó la cabeza como si estuviera escuchando.

—Ustedes no tienen que hacer esto—Dijo Harry, absurdamente agradecido de que estuvieran aquí.

—Por supuesto que no—Dijo Fred.

—Si lo hiciéramos, tendríamos todo tipo de excusas para no hacerlo—Dijo George.

—Dejar de atender tus llamadas de Flu—Dijo Fred.

—Tal vez incluso dejar el país—Dijo George. Se había dado por vencido en el agujero en el balcón y esposó a Harry alrededor del cuello—Como algunos tipos que deberían saber que nunca pueden alejarse de mamá de esa manera—.

—Hablando de mamá—Dijo Fred, señalando hacia una mochila de lona—Ella ha enviado provisiones—.

—Harry—Interrumpió George, mirando a través del césped—¿Es esa fuente realmente tan horrible como parece? —.

—Realmente lo es—Dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué es? —Preguntó Fred, acercándose a su hermano.

—Los muggles tienen estas cosas llamadas mutaciones—Dijo George, inclinando la cabeza para estudiar el adorno de cobre—Creo que es una de ellas—.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco—Es un abejorro, imbéciles—.

Pasaron toda la mañana trabajando, Neville dirigiéndolos como un general al mando de sus tropas—No, ese no, Ron—Dijo—Eso es parte de la frontera—Ron dejó caer la planta de col y miró a su alrededor—¿Por qué no comienzas a limpiar esas vides de calabaza? —.

—¿Tengo vides de calabaza? —Preguntó Harry, desmontando de su escoba. Él y Hermione acababan de sacar algo del suelo desde arriba y Hermione lo estaba agregando a la pila de arbustos que iban a quemar.

—Sí—Dijo Neville, señalando—¿Ves allí, a lo largo del borde del jardín octogonal? —.

—¿Tengo un jardín octogonal? —.

Neville puso los ojos en blanco hacia el cielo como si apelara a los dioses de los buenos jardineros de todas partes—Estás parado en él—Dijo—Allá, alrededor de la fuente, está el jardín redondo, y allí...—Señaló hacia dónde se retorcía George, atrapado dentro del Lazo del Diablo. Mientras observaban, Fred dejó de reír el tiempo suficiente para ayudar a su hermano a salir de la maraña—Es tu jardín triangular. Tiene hierbas—Miró a Harry—Hay cinco todos juntos, para que coincidan con las ventanas del frente. ¿No lo sabías? —.

Harry suspiro—Creo que nunca antes había mirado—.

Rompieron brevemente para almorzar y dejaron una gran abolladura en las viandas de la Sra. Weasley, luego volvieron al trabajo. Ahora que habían eliminado gran parte de la espesa maleza, Harry pudo ver el patrón. Más lejos de la casa estaba el jardín en forma de diamante, con la locura casi en la punta más aguda. Más cerca de la casa estaba el semicírculo que reflejaba la ventana central en el frente de la casa. Harry se sintió como un idiota por no darse cuenta antes.

Harry escuchó gritos y se dejó arrastrar a un improvisado partido de Quidditch, usando calabazas como Bludgers. Hermione fue una buena Guardiana, protegiendo la locura que se erguía como el poste de la portería con firme determinación. Incluso Neville se subió a una escoba, usando una de las manzanas de la Sra. Weasley como Snitch, arrojándola a Harry y luego convocándola para que no pudiera atraparla. Todos se reían de la carnicería de verduras mientras las calabazas salpicadas se apilaban en los caminos de ladrillos de abajo. No fue hasta que Ron arrojó una particularmente podrida a su hermano, enviando un hedor que ninguno de ellos pudo ignorar, que el juego terminó.

Lanzaron un hechizo de desecación sobre la enorme pila de arbustos, luego apilaron leña a su alrededor y le prendieron fuego. Hermione limpió el camino salpicado de calabaza y antes de que Harry lo supiera, estaba mirando un jardín. O los contornos rudimentarios de uno.

—Esto comenzará a florecer primero, cuando llegue la primavera—Dijo Neville, señalando al otro lado del parque—En pleno verano tendrás rosas tan altas como tú—Estaban en el balcón, el mejor punto de vista para ver los contornos de los bordes del jardín en forma—Si te vas a quedar aquí, deberías poner un huerto, justo allí, para equilibrarlo todo—.

Ron los llamó desde la cocina, a través del agujero en el balcón. El resto de su grupo había bajado a la cocina para transformar más madera en sillas para que todos pudieran sentarse a la mesa.

—Por supuesto que me quedo—Dijo Harry, entrando en la cocina. Incluso después de darles de comer a todos, la mochila de la señora Weasley todavía estaba casi llena—¿Por qué más pasar por estas tonterías de Cortejo? —.

Parecía que Hermione quería decir algo, pero George dijo—Una vez tuvimos un tío que fue Cortejado por un tipo—.

—Gran tío Heinous—Dijo Fred, acumulando queso en su sándwich.

—El tío Dill le dio una esmeralda de corte cuadrado—Dijo George, agregando una rebanada más de queso que Fred.

—Creo que lo vendió cuando ese plan de inversión quebró—Dijo Fred.

—¿Qué te dio Snape? —George preguntó—Como muestra—Agregó, cuando Harry parecía en blanco.

—No tiene que darme nada—Dijo, sintiéndose en el mar, como solía hacerlo cuando había estado lejos del estilo de conversación de los gemelos, durante demasiado tiempo.

—En realidad, si tiene—Dijo Hermione—Es parte del ritual—.

—No quiero nada—Protestó Harry.

—Es solo un detalle—Se acomodó en su propia silla—De verdad—.

Neville se sirvió los fiambres—¿Cómo te involucraste en todo esto, Hermione? —.

Ella se encogió de hombros—El profesor Dumbledore me pidió que estudiara el Ritual, aunque no sabía que estaba planeando usarlo con Harry. Supongo que confiaba en mí para ser justa. Para llevar a cabo sino el espíritu, al menos las limitaciones reales del ritual—Ella mordisqueó uno de los rollos de calabaza de la Sra. Weasley.

—Y estas haciendo un buen trabajo—Le dijo Ron, dándole palmaditas en el brazo antes de sentarse.

—¿Ha hecho esa Cosa Francesa, Harry? —George preguntó, moviendo las cejas.

—¿Er, perdón? —Preguntó Harry, teniendo una breve pero sorprendentemente vívida imagen de él y Snape haciendo algo con la palabra francés.

—La balada—Añadió Neville. Todos lo miraron—Mi abuela fue Cortejada. Por mi abuelo, quiero decir, no, er...—.

—Ese es un elegante poema francés, ¿no? —Vino Ron al rescate.

—Le dije al profesor Snape que podía saltarse esa parte si felicitaba a Harry y realmente lo decía en serio—Dijo Hermione, asintiendo.

De repente fue el turno de Harry bajo la luz de su mirada.

—¿Te dijo qué lindo trasero tienes? —Dijo George.

—¿O que tus ojos son como piscinas límpidas de escarabajos peloteros? —Dijo Fred, golpeando sus pestañas a Harry.

—¿Qué _te dijo_ Harry? —Preguntó Neville, en medio de la risa.

La expresión de Harry era irónica—Que ahora soy mucho menos molesto que cuando era niño—.

—Ese es Snape, está bien—Dijo Ron. Hermione frunció el ceño a los dos, pero permaneció en silencio.

—Entonces, sin detalle, sin balada—Dijo George, tomando un sorbo de cerveza de mantequilla que no había sido enviado por su madre—Parece ser que te estás quedando corto en este negocio del Cortejo—.

Fred hizo un comentario en voz baja que hizo que Neville se sonrojara, pero Harry lo ignoró.

—¿Qué pasa con el jabalí entonces? —George presionó.

Harry estaba a punto de ponerse inusualmente a la defensiva en nombre de Snape cuando Hermione intervino—Le dije al profesor Snape que no tendría que matar a un jabalí y asarlo en honor de Harry si lo llevaba a cenar—Se aseguró de mirar a Harry directamente a los ojos—En público, de acuerdo. No lo dejes ir demasiado fácil—.

Harry asintió, porque parecía lo que debía hacer.

Fred resopló burlonamente—Lo estás haciendo perder todas las mejores cosas, Hermione—.

En privado, Harry pensó que había cosas peores que perderse un asado de jabalí.

—No se divertirá de esta manera—Continuó Fred, dando un codazo a Neville sugestivamente.

La mirada de Harry se volvió hacia Hermione. Para su disgusto, ella parecía indecisa.

La arrinconó más tarde, mientras los gemelos pagaban penitencia limpiando la cocina. Se inclinaban sobre la media puerta que conducía a la despensa todavía en su mayoría vacía—Mira, ¿no debería tener una copia de este ritual? —.

Hermione parecía pensativa. Más reflexiva—Bueno, técnicamente la doncella… no me mires así, no inventé el ritual… no se supone que la doncella sepa lo que va a pasar. Para mantener la cortés ficción de que esto es un esfuerzo romántico en lugar de una propuesta de negocios—.

Ambos se estremecieron cuando algo se estrelló en la cocina. La cabeza de Fred apareció por el marco de la puerta. Él sonrió demasiado alegremente, luego gritó y volvió a entrar.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza—Supongo que puedo conseguirte una copia si quieres una. El ritual es una cuestión de registro público—.

Suspiró profundamente mientras otro choque y una palabra que nunca se había escuchado en la cocina de Molly Weasley salió a la deriva. La cabeza de George asomó esta vez—¿Alguno de ustedes vio a Neville? —Miró nerviosamente sobre su hombro.

—No—Dijo Harry.

—No desde la cena—Dijo Hermione—Él podría estar en el balcón con Ron—.

George asintió y corrió escaleras arriba.

Desde el interior de la cocina, la voz de Fred salió disparada—No puedes dejarme con...—Fred se deslizó hacia la puerta, mirando hacia el pasillo donde su hermano había desaparecido—¿Er, Neville? —.

—Balcón—Dijeron Harry y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

—De todos modos, Harry—Dijo Hermione—Estoy tratando de adaptar gran parte del ritual original para satisfacer tus necesidades particulares. Por ejemplo, no necesitas exactamente que pague el precio de la novia a la familia de tu tía, por lo que omitimos esa parte. No creo que a Dumbledore le importaría—.

Hubo otro ruido en la cocina, a pesar de estar actualmente desocupada. Algo se movía por allí. Algo grande.

—No quiero que te sientas corto—Dijo ella, alzando un poco la voz sobre el ruido.

—No lo hago—Le aseguró Harry—Quiero decir, esto no es como si realmente estuviéramos...—.

Se oyó un ruido en la escalera de piedra. Neville, seguido de cerca por Ron y Fred y luego George, corría escaleras abajo, sin mirar apenas a Harry y Hermione al otro lado del pasillo mientras golpeaban la cocina.

— _¡Lumos!_ —Neville gritó y algo chisporroteó. Harry olió a ozono.

Harry se apoyó en el borde de la puerta—Supongo que esperaré y veré cómo se desarrolla todo—Le sonrió a Hermione por el grito de hechizos dentro de la cocina—No quisiera que mi vida fuera demasiado predecible—.

* * *

No vio a Snape hasta el domingo por la tarde. La casa había estado en un silencio mortal desde la partida de la improvisada fiesta de esa mañana. Harry había pasado la mayor parte del día fregando las marcas de quemaduras en la cocina.

Cuando sonó la puerta, Harry agarró un trapo para secarse las manos y se encontró con Snape en la puerta—¡Ven a ver los jardines! —Dijo, tirando de Snape por la manga al balcón. Estaba señalando las fronteras descubiertas antes de darse cuenta de que nunca había soltado el brazo de Snape.

—Supongo que no has venido a mirar los jardines—Dijo con tristeza antes de soltar el brazo de Snape.

—Se ven mejor de lo que esperaba—Admitió Snape, apoyando una cadera en el parapeto de piedra—En realidad, mi próximo requisito es matar a un jabalí y asarlo en su honor, pero Granger me asegura que si hago un comentario de corte adecuado a Hagrid, podría ser excusado—.

Harry se rió, preguntándose si siempre había extrañado el humor seco en la voz de Snape, o si esto era nuevo—Ella nunca dijo tal cosa. Dijo que tienes que llevarme a cenar y acepte—El miro su reloj—¿A dónde vamos? —.

Snape parecía desconcertado—¿Tú quieres ir ahora? —.

—¿Por qué no? Incluso comeré una chuleta de cerdo si te ayudará a enfrentarte con el Comité de Vigilancia del Jabalí—Bajó la mirada al lamentable estado de su ropa—Déjame ponerme presentable—.

A mitad de la cena, Harry se dio cuenta de que la estaba pasando bien. Ya había hecho una nota para decirle a Hermione que Snape no había intentado salir con una cena privada, sino que lo había sacado. Estaba demorado en el postre cuando se dio cuenta de que no quería que la noche terminara. A diferencia de su única otra salida pública, la atención de Snape se centró claramente en Harry. Y a diferencia de ese otro evento, Harry lo estaba disfrutando mucho. Probablemente era un requisito del ritual, Harry lo sabía, pero era la única atención seria que había recibido de un hombre en mucho tiempo. A pesar de que era Snape, fue agradable.

Una vez de vuelta en la Grange, Harry invitó a Snape a tomar un café, el cual rechazó, luego el té, que aceptó. Harry sacó los dibujos preliminares que había hecho de los cambios que quería hacer en el plano una vez que las reparaciones estructurales hubieran terminado.

—Planeas quedarte—Dijo Snape. Su larga túnica se arrastraba sobre los ladrillos en el piso, y Harry estaba contento de haber barrido esta mañana.

Era la segunda vez en dos días que alguien cuestionaba sus motivos. Harry consideró su respuesta cuidadosamente—A veces el destino o la fortuna o lo que sea que te da lo que necesitas exactamente en el momento en que lo necesitas—Su mirada barrió las sólidas piedras de la cocina—Una espada del tamaño de una casa de Gryffindor—.

Parecía que Snape estaba considerando ese comentario cortante cuando Harry siguió adelante—¿Por qué no quieres este lugar? —Preguntó, recostándose en su propia silla.

Parecía que Snape también estaba eligiendo su respuesta con cuidado, lo que sorprendió a Harry—No sería práctico—Admitió Snape al fin—No necesito una casa cuando vivo en la escuela casi diez meses al año—.

Harry quería preguntar qué hizo el resto del año, pero preguntó—¿Por qué crees que Albus te la dejó entonces? —Se inclinó hacia delante sobre la mesa, notando que había errado una pequeña marca de quemado—Quiero decir, él, de todas las personas, sabía que no necesitabas una casa—.

Snape dejó su taza de té muy deliberadamente, sin mirar a Harry—Solo otra de las locuras de Dumbledore—.

Siguió buscando a Snape todo el próximo fin de semana, y se decepcionó vagamente cuando no llamaron a la puerta. Estaba avivando el fuego de la cocina, tratando de decidir entre sopa y sándwich o simplemente un sándwich cuando el gran estallido de la aldaba resonó en la casa. Harry la había engrasado a primera hora del lunes, por lo que ya no chirrió.

—Llegas justo a tiempo para la cena—Dijo Harry, cerrando la pesada puerta detrás de Snape—¿A menos que quieras salir de nuevo? —Añadió esperanzado.

—Esto no tomará mucho tiempo—Dijo Snape, entrando—No te alejaré de tu cena—.

—Oh—Dijo Harry, decepcionado. Después del fin de semana pasado, esta semana había sido muy tranquila, e incluso Snape habría sido bienvenido.

Snape estaba sacando algo de su túnica. Era una botella, y por un momento Harry pensó que era una botella de poción de tamaño extraño.

—Estoy obligado a presentarte una muestra de nuestro pendiente...—Snape miró la botella y luego la arrojó a la mano de Harry.

Por una vez, Harry pensaba como un mago, no como un muggle. Era una botella de vino—Gracias—Dijo, mirando la etiqueta. No había palabras en él, solo un simple dibujo del lago visto desde Hogwarts.

Snape parecía estar esperando algo pero Harry no podía pensar en nada más que un agradecimiento, así que lo repitió. Entonces pensó en algo—¡Oh! También tengo algo para ti—Bajó los escalones hacia la cocina y luego volvió a subir rápidamente. Empujó algo en la mano de Snape.

Era una llave de latón.

Snape lo miró fijamente.

—Para la puerta de entrada—Dijo Harry, y cuando Snape aún no dijo nada—Pensé de esta manera que tú, er, no tendrías que llamar—.

Snape levantó la vista finalmente. Harry tuvo la sensación de que una máscara se había puesto en su lugar. Con un movimiento de cabeza firme, Snape se giró y salió con su túnica revoloteando.

Ahora Harry tenía la sensación de que realmente lo había jodido, solo que no podía imaginar cómo. Una forma de averiguarlo.

Se materializó en la cocina de Ron. Ron, como esperaba, no estaba solo.

—Oh, sí—Dijo Hermione, su voz sin aliento. No es de extrañar, con Ron inclinándola sobre el mostrador de esa manera, los dedos hurgando con los botones de su blusa. Harry se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Qué…? —.

—¡Harry! —Hermione parpadeó un par de veces e intentó enderezarse. Ron finalmente recibió el mensaje, aunque sus labios aún estaban congelados en un fruncido sobre el cuello de Hermione.

Cerrando los botones superiores de su blusa, Hermione se alejó del mostrador—Es bueno verte—Dijo ella, dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla.

—Lo siento, espero no interrumpir nada—Dijo, tratando de parecer inocente y sabiendo que probablemente estaba fallando.

—En realidad...—Comenzó Ron.

—Por supuesto que no. Estábamos, er, preparando la cena—Dijo Hermione. Realmente, era terriblemente bonita cuando se sonrojaba—¿Te quedarás, por supuesto? —Comenzó a hacer cosas para cenar, como para darle a sus manos algo que hacer—Escuché que Severus te sacó la semana pasada. Un paso más adelante—.

—He traído el vino—Dijo Harry, cuando Ron comenzó a arrojar pasta a través del colador—En realidad, eso es lo que quería preguntar—.

Hermione miró la botella. Le dio a Harry una rápida e inescrutable mirada—¿Qué has hecho ahora? —.

—¡Lo sabía! —Harry dijo, con los hombros caídos—He arruinado esto de alguna manera, ¿no? —Les contó sobre la breve visita de Snape y la persistente sensación de que había decepcionado a Snape.

—¿Te dio una botella de su vino? —Preguntó Ron, mientras se acomodaban alrededor de la mesa. Convoco un sacacorchos y lo puso a trabajar con su varita.

—¿Su vino? ¿Él lo colecciona? —.

Dos pares de ojos compasivos se volvieron en su dirección—No lo colecciona—Dijo Hermione, dándole palmaditas en el brazo—Lo hace—.

—Cultiva las uvas en la escuela, ¿verdad? —Dijo Ron, meneando el corcho por fin—Aunque escuché que Sprout no está contenta con la pérdida de uno de sus invernaderos y todos los encantos necesarios para mantener las uvas estando tan al norte—.

El vino era casi el mejor que Harry había probado jamás. Terminaron la botella entre platos de pasta y luego miró la botella—Entonces, ¿qué hice mal? ¿Se supone que debo darle un detalle también? —.

Hermione parecía pensativa, pero casi siempre lo hacía—No, se supone que solo debes recibirlo—.

Harry todavía pensaba que le faltaba algo—¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo? —.

—Te he dicho todo lo que puedo sobre el ritual—Dijo, dándole a Ron una mirada agradecida cuando comenzó a despejarse. Ella exhaló ruidosamente—Supongo que cuando dijiste que tenías algo para él que él podría tener, no sé, se hizo ilusiones—.

—¿Esperanzas de qué? —Harry preguntó, pensando que había algo que no entendía sobre el Cortejo.

—Todavía un poco inescrutable, ¿no? —Dijo Ron—Nunca regala nada—Levantó la botella de vino vacía—Excepto esto. ¿Crees que podrías conseguirnos algunas botellas más antes de Navidad? A mamá le gustaría eso—.

—Oh, Ronald—Dijo Hermione.

Cuando Harry llegó a casa, se sentó para escribir una nota de agradecimiento a Snape.

“ _Estimado señor_ ” comenzó hasta que lo tachó. Se estaban _casando_. No era una doncella de la Regencia, temblando por una amable palabra de su maestro. Maestro le dio un extraño hormigueo que no quería analizar, por lo que escribió _“Querido Severus”._

Parecía extraño escribir el nombre del hombre en papel. Harry lo estudió, luego agarró el papel de escribir y comenzó de nuevo.

Cuando escribió algo que le agradó, lo estudió de nuevo. Luego agregó _“Me voy esta semana para comprar alfombras para los pisos de piedra”._ No estaba seguro de por qué quería que Snape supiera eso, pero no quería que Snape apareciera y no lo encontrara.

~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~

Dejó los lúgubres cielos grises de Inglaterra, después de dejar una cantidad deprimentemente grande de cubetas en caso de que el techo goteara mientras él no estaba, por los cielos despejados y soleados del Medio Oriente. Se dio tiempo para pasear por la versión egipcia del Callejón Diagon, un bazar al aire libre, antes de reunirse con Ali Al-Kaoud, proveedor de alfombras finas y ropa de cama de todo tipo.

Había extrañado esto. Sin preocupaciones, sin responsabilidades más allá de decidir qué alfombra estampada se vería mejor en cada habitación. Tomó café espeso con el Sr. Al-Kaoud mientras estaban sentados sobre borlas. Selim, el hijo mayor del Sr. Al-Kaoud, lo arrinconó detrás de un telar y le preguntó si le gustaría una inspección privada de la alfombra. Harry sonrió y se negó, pensando que también se lo había perdido, aunque no fue hasta su último día como invitado, que se dio cuenta que con su nariz aguileña y su largo cabello, Selim podría ser una versión más joven y morena de Snape. La idea envió una ola de nostalgia no acostumbrada a través de él, aunque era la primera vez que había tenido un hogar _demasiado_ real al que volver.

Una vez de vuelta en Pendleberry Grange, se sintió aliviado al ver que ninguna de los cubetas parecía haber sido necesaria. Desempacó las cosas que había comprado en el bazar. Unos días después llegaron los elfos domésticos del personal del Sr. Al-Kaoud para instalar las alfombras. Llevaban paños de cocina tejidos con los mismos patrones extraordinarios que las alfombras, atados a la cintura con borlas de seda. El elfo principal llevaba un pequeño fez verde con una borla a juego. Había varios paquetes más junto con las alfombras, cosas que Harry había ordenado o que no había podido traer él mismo.

Entró para prepararse un poco del café del señor Al-Kaoud. Una vez que cayó la noche, fue de habitación en habitación admirando sus alfombras nuevas. Estaba especialmente orgulloso de la que había elegido para lo que él consideraba la habitación de Snape, aunque el hombre solo había pasado una noche en ella. La alfombra tenía un borde de serpiente astutamente trabajado, predominando el verde en el resto de la alfombra. Harry no tenía experiencia comprando muebles, pero pensó que un pesado dosel, del tipo que tenían en Hogwarts, se vería bien aquí.

Se dio un festín con un espeso guiso de lentejas, aunque sabía extraño junto con jugo de calabaza y no con el té de hibisco que había disfrutado en la mesa de Al-Kaoud. Luego escribió cartas para que todos supieran que había vuelto.

~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~

La noche siguiente estaba comiendo sobras del estofado de lentejas cuando escuchó un sonido que nunca antes había escuchado. La llave girando en la cerradura.

Harry saltó de la mesa y corrió hacia el vestíbulo justo cuando Snape estaba entrando. El cabello de Snape estaba en desorden como si hubiera estado pasando una mano por él, pero ambas manos estaban llenas. Una sostenía la llave de latón y la otra un trozo de papel arrugado.

—¿Estas muriendo? —Preguntó Snape, acercándose a él y entrecerrando los ojos—¿Sabes lo que lo está causando? —Metió la llave en un bolsillo y buscó en la cara de Harry, bajando el párpado inferior de su ojo.

—¡Oye! —Grito Harry.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? ¿Por qué no viniste a mí antes? —Snape soltó su párpado con un chasquido.

—No me estoy muriendo—Dijo Harry, pero no estaba seguro de que Snape lo hubiera escuchado—Al menos no más rápido que nadie—.

—¿Qué es todo esto, entonces? —Preguntó Snape, blandiendo el trozo de papel arrugado en su puño.

Harry se la quitó de la mano a Snape—¿Una invitación a cenar? —Miró a Snape con curiosidad—¿Tengo que morir para invitarte? —.

Aparentemente lo hizo. Snape no se veía feliz—Quería mostrarte la alfombra que conseguí para tu habitación—Dijo Harry, sabiendo ahora por qué Hermione siempre se había quejado de que sus cartas a casa eran demasiado escuetas. Snape seguía sin decir nada, así que Harry lo agarró del brazo y lo llevó escaleras arriba.

>>Pensé que era perfecta—Dijo cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Snape. Harry retrocedió—Sé que realmente no vives aquí, pero pensé que tal vez si tú, ya sabes, tuvieras un lugar—Suspiró—Esta fue una idea estúpida, ¿no? —.

Snape, cuya mirada se había posado en la alfombra de serpiente con diseños exuberantes, finalmente levantó la vista. Esta vez, la mirada descuidada duró más, pero no lo suficiente como para que Harry descubriera lo que había detrás—Hay uno casi igual en la sala común de Slytherin—Dijo.

—Ahí es donde lo había visto—Dijo Harry suavemente, ganándose una mirada severa.

—La que está allí, se desvaneció terriblemente. Probablemente cientos de años. Parece que salió del telar—.

Los días de Harry con la familia de tejedores, le habían contagiado en una nueva apreciación por las complejidades del arte. Entró en la habitación, por lo demás desnuda, y se puso en cuclillas—De este año, dijo el Sr. Al-Kaoud—Pasó una mano sobre la gruesa pila. Levantó la cabeza hacia Snape, quien dio los pocos pasos para unirse a él—Ve qué tan gruesa es. Tienen esta fantástica técnica para duplicar los hilos—Apartó algunos de los mechones bien tejidos y levantó la vista nuevamente. Snape estaba arrodillado junto a él, realmente escuchando la explicación de Harry de lo que había aprendido.

Un repentino susurro de la oferta de Selim Al-Kaoud de una inspección de alfombra privada se disparó en su cerebro, y tuvo la loca visión de sí mismo y de Snape involucrado en el tipo de actividades que Selim había estado proponiendo. _Has estado solo demasiado tiempo, Harry_ , se dijo severamente, si estaba tan cerca de Snape...

Pero no fue horrible. Fue agradable. Harry podía oler toques de madera de sándalo en el otro hombre, que le recordaba su reciente viaje. Sin embargo, nada más que Snape podría recordarle a nadie los cielos azules claros y los vientos calientes. Harry se sacudió la repentina languidez que presagiaba la excitación. Se puso de pie, luego extendió una mano para ayudar a Snape a levantarse, lo que fue rechazado con una mirada desdeñosa.

>> Entonces, ¿qué tal esa cena? Estoy teniendo sobras de estofado de lentejas, pero puedo compartirlo. La Sra. Al-Kaoud podría darle algunas lecciones a la Sra. Weasley...—Se giró hacia la puerta, pero Snape lo detuvo con un toque en su brazo. Harry se volvió.

—Gracias—.

La vergüenza complacida lo inundó. Él asintió y Snape le soltó el brazo.

Una vez que Snape echó un vistazo al estofado, decretó que debían salir. Nuevamente, Harry se divirtió, solo un poco incómodo cuando la gerencia del restaurante envió una botella de champán con su cena con una nota felicitándolos por su Cortejo y las inminentes bodas.

El champán era pésimo, pero Harry tomó unos sorbos para ser cortés. Pareció aplacar al personal de vigilancia, y cuando levantó un vaso hacia ellos, estallaron sonrisas de satisfacción.

Harry se inclinó sobre la mesa—El que tú haces está mucho mejor—Susurró.

—¿Cómo sabías que lo hice? —Snape preguntó, pero antes de que Harry tuviera la oportunidad de responder, respondió su propia pregunta—Hermione—Dijo, casi en voz baja.

Era la primera vez que Harry lo había escuchado usar su primer nombre—No es un secreto, ¿verdad? —Preguntó, pensando que se lo había contado a Ron, lo que significaba que todo el clan Weasley ya lo sabría.

—No es muy conocido—Dijo Snape—Las añadas son muy pequeñas—.

—Yo, er, podría haberle mencionado a Ron también—Confesó Harry, aunque no estaba seguro de por qué se sentía como una confesión.

Snape hizo un gesto despectivo—La señorita Granger ya me pidió una botella para la reunión de Navidad de los Weasley—.

Sonriendo aliviado, Harry preguntó—¿Solo uno? —.

—Ella lo sabe mejor—.

Aparecieron de regreso en la Grange después de la cena, y cuando parecía que Snape simplemente se iría, Harry lo invitó a tomar un café nuevamente—Traje esto de Egipto—Dijo—Al menos pruébalo—.

—Cosas paganas—Dijo Snape, pero se dejó llevar a la cocina donde Harry puso la tetera. Una vez hecho, Snape lo pronunció simplemente pasable, pero se bebió toda la taza.

—¡Oh! —Harry dijo—Casi lo olvido—Se disculpó antes de correr escaleras arriba por uno de los paquetes cubiertos de tela que había traído de Egipto.

Snape estaba de pie cuando Harry regresó a la cocina, pero se dio vuelta cuando escuchó a Harry—No sabía si te vería en Navidad, así que pensé que podría dártelo un poco antes—Empujó el paquete en la mano de Snape.

Era una talla de la locura. La punta salió primero de la tela, la pequeña ventana perfectamente proporcional a la torre. Snape la giró en su mano.

—Había un tallador en el bazar Khafir que podía hacer cualquier cosa. Le describí nuestra locura, y él la dibujó en la arena mientras yo miraba, luego la talló para mí. Quiero decir, para ti—Harry se inclinó para mostrarle cuán exquisito era el detalle. Por un momento se enredaron los brazos y Harry comenzó a reír mientras miraba hacia arriba.

Luego, se inclinó hacia arriba y Snape se inclinó hacia abajo y sus bocas se encontraron en algún lugar en el medio. Harry sintió que la talla lo golpeaba cuando Snape lo abrazó, como si tratara de agarrarlo en caso de que cambiara de opinión.

Harry estaba cambiando de opinión sobre algunas cosas, pero besar a Snape ni siquiera estaba remotamente en la lista. Los labios de Snape eran cálidos contra los suyos, pero Harry sintió escalofríos y se estiró hacia él. Pidiendo más.

De repente, Snape lo estaba empujando, mirándolo como si Harry hubiera crecido—Lo siento—Dijo, presionando sus labios para secarlos. Toda su cara se había puesto pálida.

—¿Por qué? —.

—No podemos, incluso si quisieras. No podemos—Se quedó mirando la locura tallada en sus manos y volvió a colocar la tela a su alrededor—No puedo—.

La mano de Harry se cerró sobre el regalo—Tómalo—Dijo, dejando que sus dedos rozaran los de Snape. Quería quedarse allí, para examinar este momento, pero Snape se estaba enderezando, a pesar de que su espalda ya tenía que ser una escoba recta.

—Renunciaré a mi reclamo de la propiedad de inmediato—Dijo Snape, con voz áspera—Enviaré los papeles tan pronto como regrese a...—.

—¡No! —Dijo Harry, con los dedos agarrando la muñeca de Snape.

—Déjalo ir—.

Harry lo hizo—No tienes que renunciar a tu reclamo por un beso—Incluso un beso tan bueno como ese. Partes de él solo ahora recibían el mensaje de que no serían necesarias como se esperaba.

—Estaba tratando de obligarte, seduc… manipularte para que hagas lo que quería—.

Harry rió. No pudo evitarlo—No, no estabas—Se dio cuenta de que el beso había tomado desprevenido a Snape tanto como a Harry—¿Estabas? —.

Snape no respondió. En cambio, miró la talla en su mano—No tengo nada para ti—.

Harry se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso muy ligero en la mejilla. No era tan natural como el anterior, pero era menos incómodo de lo que había pensado—Digamos que nos hemos pillado desprevenidos esta noche—.

Harry pensó que necesitaba un poco de espacio para resolver esto. O una larga conversación con Hermione Granger.

Tuvo su oportunidad en la Navidad de la familia Weasley. Varios Weasley lo habían fastidiado y asado de acuerdo con la técnica de interrogatorio y estaba bebiendo un ponche de huevo realmente horrible cuando Hermione se inclinó y lo besó en la mejilla.

—Eso fue muy dulce, lo que hiciste—Dijo.

—¿Qué? ¿Yo? —.

—Escuché lo que le disté a Severus por Navidad—.

Una lenta sonrisa apareció en su rostro—Ustedes dos son terriblemente amistosos. ¿Les dijo lo que me dio? —.

Una mirada perpleja reemplazó a su aprobación—Dijo que lo pillaste desprevenido—Dijo ella como si quisiera recuperar su beso anterior.

—No le impidió besarme por eso—Dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Hermione jadeó lo suficientemente fuerte como para detener varias conversaciones alegres a su alrededor. Ella sonrió distraídamente y agarró a Harry por el codo hasta que estuvieron al lado del helecho en maceta de la señora Weasley—¿Te besó? —.

—Fue bastante mutuo—Corrigió Harry—Er, ¿eso está permitido? ¿Un beso, quiero decir? No creo que haya querido hacerlo. Simplemente sucedió—.

—Por supuesto que está permitido—Dijo—Mientras no lo haga, er, comprometer tu virtud—.

Harry se rió entre dientes y tomó otro trago de su ponche de huevo antes de recordar lo horrible que era—No creo que llegue a eso, no a lo que él siente por mí—.

Hermione no dijo nada por un momento, y Harry miró para asegurarse de que todavía estaba escuchando—Él no te odia, ya sabes—Dijo ella, mirando las hojas del helecho.

—Bueno, no le tengo cariño—Dijo Harry, pero no podía pensar en ningún ejemplo en el que Snape hubiera sido abiertamente hostil desde que se enteró de su herencia mutua. Bueno, Harry tenía algo que quería, después de todo.

Hermione apretó los labios, como solía hacerlo cuando quería responder a la pregunta en clase, pero ya había respondido a todos los demás y se le había ordenado que les diera una oportunidad a los otros estudiantes—Él te besó—Dijo ella.

Harry había pensado mucho en ese hecho. Le había parecido de gran importancia en ese momento, la forma fácil en que se había deslizado a los brazos de Snape, la mezcla de sus bocas. Sin embargo, la respuesta le había llegado—Hermione, ambos hemos estado, er, sin otros puntos de “apoyo” durante varios meses debido a esta cosa del Cortejo. A menos que esté engañando, debe sentirse bastante duro ahora—Él se encogió de hombros—He sido un puerto en una tormenta antes. Sin embargo, nunca pensé que sería de Snape—.

No volvió a ver a Snape ni se permitió pensar en el beso hasta que Snape y Hermione aparecieron un sábado por la mañana, no mucho después de que el período comenzara nuevamente. Hermione tenía un pergamino en la mano.

—Hola, Harry—Dijo ella, dándole su habitual beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo, y luego miró a Snape como para preguntarle si quería ir a continuación. Snape la fulminó con la mirada y ella miró su pergamino—Tenemos un punto de procedimiento que debemos hablar contigo, si tiene un momento—Se detuvo, respiró hondo y arrugó la nariz—¿Qué huele? —Se inclinó más cerca de Harry y olisqueó.

—Debo ser yo. He estado trabajando en la sala de humo—Se limpió la frente y se puso un poco de arena en la manga. Sin palabras, Snape le entregó un pañuelo impecable. Harry sonrió en agradecimiento—Apuntalar los ladrillos debajo de las escaleras—Hermione lo miraba sin comprender, y él suspiró—Baja—.

Hermione se hizo cargo de preparar el té, metiendo la cabeza en la despensa recién renovada de Harry, antes de alejarlos mientras ponía la tetera. Harry miró a Snape y compartió una mirada amigable a la inexplicabilidad de las mujeres. Podían escucharla retumbar en la cocina, así que Harry arrastró a Snape por el pasillo de piedra para mostrarle lo que había estado haciendo.

Cuando llegaron a la bodega, Snape abrió la media puerta y sacó la única botella vacía del soporte con forma de diamante incorporado en la pared—¿Por qué todavía tienes esto sí está vacío? —Era la botella que Snape le había dado a Harry como su detalle.

Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello y sacudió un poco más la arena. Todavía sostenía el pañuelo de Snape—Me lo diste como parte del ritual—Trató de devolverle el pañuelo, pero la mirada fulminante de Snape lo hizo girar sus manos—Parece algo que debo conservar—.

—Tonterías—Dijo Snape, pero volvió a poner la botella en su lugar solitario—Te conseguiré uno lleno, tantos como quieras—.

—No—Dijo Harry, ganándose otra mirada—Er, eso es a menos que quieras venir y compartirlo conmigo para la cena, quiero decir—.

Snape asintió y pareció a punto de decir algo cuando Hermione asomó la cabeza por la cocina y llamó por el pasillo—¡El té está listo! —.

Una vez que se acomodaron alrededor de la mesa, Hermione volvió a sacar su lista—Hemos estado teniendo un...—Echó una mirada a Snape—Desacuerdo amistoso sobre uno de los requisitos—.

Harry se preguntaba qué vendría después—¿Qué requisito? —

—Severus tiene que demostrar que puede defender tu honor contra todos los que vengan. En los viejos tiempos, por supuesto, simplemente celebrarían un torneo y él tendría que derrotar a todos los retadores—.

—O matar a un dragón—Agregó Snape—Que es una alternativa perfectamente aceptable—.

—No mataras dragones—Dijo Hermione con un ligero estremecimiento—La condición es horrible—.

—¿Qué condición? —Harry preguntó, aunque tenía la sensación de que lo lamentaría.

Snape hizo un gesto negligente—La condición es que tendría que presentar el corazón de la bestia que aún late a sus damas en espera. Como no tienes ninguna, la opción no es práctica. Lástima. Las partes de dragón son útiles en pociones—.

Harry hizo una mueca—¿Qué _querrían_ las damas en espera con el corazón de un dragón? —.

Snape cruzó las piernas, dejando que su bata cubriera el suelo—Es mejor no cuestionar los motivos de las damas que esperan demasiado de cerca—Evitó deliberadamente mirar a Hermione.

Quien se aclaró la garganta, agarrando su pergamino—El punto _es_ que necesitamos adaptar este requisito particular a la satisfacción de todos. He propuesto un Duelo de hechizos, que Severus ha aceptado. Como soy uno de los jueces, sugerí un duelo de Transfiguración, que Severus también ha aceptado—Aquí, su alegre expresión vaciló—Es la naturaleza del campeón donde no estamos de acuerdo—.

—Solo elige a alguien, déjalos pelear y pasar al siguiente requisito—Sugirió Harry, ya sabiendo que Hermione estaría horrorizada ante su sugerencia.

—No podemos elegir a _cualquiera_ , Harry—Dijo, horrorizada, sosteniendo el pergamino como un escudo. Ella vio su intento de ocultar su sonrisa y cedió—No te estás tomando esto muy en serio—Dijo con reproche.

—Potter no se toma nada en serio—Dijo Snape, solo que ahora Harry sintió el color en su rostro.

—¡Lo hago! —Él dijo. Impulsivamente, extendió la mano y apretó el brazo de Snape, sabiendo que lo fulminaría con la mirada, pero supuso que valía la pena. Lo hizo, y así fue. Puso su expresión de “Dueño de casa responsable”—¿Por qué no me dices a qué punto no estoy llegando entonces? —.

Hermione lo miró con aprobación, pero la expresión de Snape decía claramente que el Wizengamot todavía estaba fuera—Bueno, creo que deberíamos elegir a alguien para el trabajo, ya sea que sean buenos en Transfiguración o no. Quiero decir, el punto es solo demostrar que Severus está dispuesto y es capaz de defender a Harry, no que sea una especie de Campeón de Duelo—.

—Y digo, si no me disparan a un dragón, también podrías hacerlo desafiante—Dijo Snape, aunque Harry vio el brillo divertido en sus ojos.

Harry se encogió de hombros—¿Por qué no entonces? —.

La mirada de Hermione se deslizó hacia Snape y luego volvió a mirar el pergamino—Bueno, ¿y si él pierde? —.

Harry vio por el adelgazamiento de los labios ya notablemente delgados de Snape, que este era el punto de discusión. Tomando una página del libro de Hermione, dijo: —¿Qué dice en el ritual? —.

Hermione suspiro—El ritual asume que el Suplicante, ese es Severus, o es asesinado o incapacitado en la búsqueda para demostrar su valía. Estamos modificando eso, por supuesto, pero no estoy segura...—Miró el pergamino como si produciría la respuesta.

—Acordamos dejar que Harry decidiera—Le dijo Snape a Hermione, y Harry trató de no dejar que su sorpresa al ser mencionado por su primer nombre. Snape parecía evitar llamarlo de otra manera que no fuera Potter.

—No vas a tratar de perder a propósito para tratar de salir de terminar el Cortejo, ¿verdad? —Harry preguntó, y obtuvo su respuesta en el expresivo giro de los ojos de Snape. Se inclinó sobre la mesa, casi atreviéndose a poner su mano sobre la de Snape, pero no estaba seguro de poder salirse con la suya nuevamente—No vas a perder, ¿verdad? —.

—No—.

Harry se recostó en su silla, satisfecho—Entonces eso está arreglado—.

—Bueno, todavía tenemos que decidir sobre tu Oponente—Señaló Hermione.

—¿Qué tal Ron? No es malo en Transfiguración—Dijo Harry.

—Lo hemos descartado—Dijo Snape, dejando a Harry preguntándose exactamente cuánto hablaron Snape y Hermione de esto cuando él no estaba presente.

—Eso no sería justo ya que soy uno de los jueces—Señaló Hermione—Aunque alguien más en la familia es realmente feroz en Transfiguración—Miró a Snape y Harry vio que algo pasaba entre ellos.

—Solo dilo—Dijo Snape, dejando a Harry sin iluminación.

—Ginny—Explicó Hermione, asintiendo—Ella es una competidora tan feroz como cualquier Slytherin, y lo haría por Harry. De una manera un poco fraternal—Se apresuró a agregar, y parecía que quería darle una palmadita a Snape o Harry en el hombro, pero no lo hizo. No estaba seguro de cuál. Ella se rindió y dijo—Me alegro de que se haya resuelto entonces. Me pondré a trabajar en los arreglos, aunque creo que deberíamos esperar hasta que se caliente un poco para celebrar el concurso—.

Snape estaba a punto de ponerse de pie, y Harry puso una mano sobre su brazo—Acerca de esa cena—Dijo—¿Qué tal esta noche? Tengo un decorador que viene esta tarde. ¿Tal vez podrías venir temprano? —Como Snape parecía poco convencido, Harry continuó, consciente de que Hermione los estaba mirando con avidez—Puedes ayudarme a decidir qué poner en tu habitación, qué se vería mejor con la alfombra nueva—Debajo de la mesa, le dio a Hermione lo que esperaba que fuera un empujón para “Perderse”.

Se enderezó en su silla, parpadeando—Yo, er, debería ir a echar un vistazo. Quiero decir, a la alfombra. Vuelvo en un momento—Ella se apartó de la mesa—Aunque no _demasiado_ pronto, por supuesto—Ella se levantó bruscamente, y Harry y Snape se pusieron de pie—No se molesten. Continúen—.

Harry se aseguró de escuchar el chasquido de sus talones en el piso de piedra—Al menos vendrás a cenar, ¿no? Quiero decir, se supone que debemos llegar a conocernos, y casi no hemos hecho más que...—Él iba a decir “hecho más que besar” cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban de pie, cuánto parecía que Snape quería besarlo nuevamente, y cuánto a Harry no le importaba. ¿Era simple curiosidad ver si esa dulzura era simplemente una casualidad? Luego pasó el momento y Harry se sintió casi decepcionado.

—Está bien—Estuvo de acuerdo Snape—Pero haré la cena aquí—.

—¿Puedes cocinar? —.

—Si no eres demasiado quisquilloso—.

—No lo soy—Harry hizo una mueca—He estado viviendo de costras de pan y queso mohoso desde que me mudé—.

—Veo que tu talento para la exageración no ha disminuido en los años que han pasado, sin tener que inventar excusas de por qué tu ensayo de Pociones no llegó a tiempo—.

—Oye, un hipogrifo realmente se _comió_ mi tarea esa vez...—.

Se encontraron con Hermione en el vestíbulo justo cuando bajaba las escaleras. Miró a Harry con curiosidad—Te veré esta tarde entonces—Le dijo a Snape, luego se dirigió de nuevo a la bodega y sus ladrillos y mortero.

~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~

Snape estaba entrando a la puerta principal con su llave mientras Selkirk Fettes, el decorador que Harry había consultado, admiraba el vestíbulo de entrada.

—Estoy pensando en un tema de caza aquí—Decía el diseñador de interiores, agitando las manos para abarcar la curva del pasillo—Quizás cuelgue la cabeza de un jabalí sobre la escalera—Miró a Snape—Eso, por supuesto, tendrá que irse—Pasó un momento antes de que Harry se diera cuenta de que estaba hablando del picaporte en forma de abejorro y no de Snape.

—Realmente tienes un espacio tan increíble aquí, Neville—Dijo Fettes, dando medio paso hacia la escalera como si posara. El mago tenía aproximadamente la edad de Snape, pero prefería un estilo de vestir más colorido, a juzgar por sus túnicas amarillas y turquesas. Se había referido al “espacio” de Harry al menos una docena de veces desde que había llegado. Fettes había sido muy recomendado, pero Harry solo había pasado diez minutos con él y ya estaba seguro de que había cometido un error.

Cerrando la puerta detrás de él, Snape se aclaró la garganta y silenciosamente pronunció la palabra—¿Neville? —Harry alisó su flequillo sobre su cicatriz e hizo una mueca que pensó que Snape entendería. Snape asintió y bajó las escaleras hacia la cocina.

—Podemos hacer mucho con eso, ahora que estoy aquí para darte una mano firme—Continuó Fettes, apretando su brazo.

Tampoco era la primera vez que Fettes hacía un sutil intento de pase. Harry ignoró este también. Una bota púrpura empujó la alfombra roja y dorada que Harry había puesto en las escaleras—Esto, por supuesto, tendrá que desaparecer. Las alfombras solo interfieren con la sensación de espacio abierto que estamos creando aquí—.

Fettes subió las escaleras y Harry lo siguió con un suspiro.

—Qué vida tan ascética llevas aquí, Neville—Dijo Fettes, mirando hacia la habitación de Harry. No había mucho ahí. Su baúl de la vieja escuela, una cama prestada por la Sra. Weasley. Algunos artículos personales—Necesitamos encontrar cosas que revelen tu verdadera personalidad para este cuarto. Colores brillantes, líneas atrevidas. Estoy pensando en calentadores de té—.

—¿Calentadores de té? —Harry preguntó, sin seguirlo.

—Deberías coleccionarlos, exhibirlos por toda la casa. Como un ejemplo de tu verdadera personalidad—Explicó Fettes, como si fuera un niño.

—Odio el té. Soy un bebedor de café—.

Fettes agitó una mano—Podríamos colocar algunas vitrinas personalizadas con encanto para sostenerlas. En este momento están que arden en el mercado de coleccionables—Un codo golpeó a Harry en las costillas, e instintivamente alcanzó su varita—¿Lo entiendes, ardiente? ¿Calentadores de té? —.

Fettes todavía se reía de su propia broma cuando salieron del ala de Harry y se desviaron al sótano. Harry se alegró de notar que Snape se había acomodado en la cocina, una vez más con las mangas enrolladas, inclinándose sobre el mostrador. Harry tuvo que resistir el impulso de ofrecerse para volver a atar su cabello.

—¿Qué pasa con la cocina? —Pregunto Harry—¿Alguna idea? —Realmente era solo una excusa para ver a Snape por unos minutos y alejarse del decorador, pero Fettes hizo un gesto despectivo.

—No hago cocinas. Nadie pasa un tiempo significativo en las cocinas—Cruzó el pasillo y se inclinó hacia la sala de ahumar. Continuaron por el pasillo para mirar hacia la bodega—¡Que pintoresco! —Fue su decreto—Creo que derribaremos algunas de estas paredes y lo convertiremos en una agradable área de entretenimiento—.

Harry sintió movimiento detrás de él y miró por encima del hombro justo a tiempo para ver a Snape volver a la cocina. Harry se dio la vuelta y asomó la cabeza—Estamos a punto de ir a la otra ala. Realmente me gustaría ver qué crees que se vería bien en tu habitación—Levantó la mano contra la protesta en formación—Mi campeón lo haría por mí—Dijo en voz baja.

Snape los siguió escaleras arriba.

—Una serie de pinturas a lo largo de esta pared, creo, para abrir este espacio—Decía Fettes—Paisajes—Fue la primera sugerencia razonable que Harry escuchó—No paisajes reales, por supuesto—Continuó Fettes— _Así_ pasa. Encargaremos escenas planetarias, Marte, Plutón—Dio un paso atrás como si admirara la vista de Neptuno.

Detrás de él, Harry escuchó un resoplido distinto.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Snape, Fettes se cubrió los ojos con la mano como si le molestaran—Supongo que esta es la habitación de tu padre—Dijo, y Harry estaba a punto de corregirlo cuando se dio cuenta de que Fettes estaba mirando a Snape. Quién estaba frunciendo el ceño.

—Muy bien—Dijo Snape, acercándose a Fettes que era mucho más corto—Gracias por su tiempo, pero no lo necesitaremos después de todo. Puede seguir su camino—.

Fettes escupió—Me han consultado. Tendré cargos...—.

—Envíalos a la cuenta de Neville...—Miró a Harry.

—Snape—Dijo Harry dulcemente.

—Cuidado de Pendleberry Grange—Continuó Snape, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de Fettes para guiarlo fuera de la habitación. Fettes protestó todo el camino por las escaleras, y pareció ofendido hasta que Snape cerró la puerta de golpe.

—En este momento, la cena es casi...—.

Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla—Mi campeón—.

Snape frunció el ceño—También podrías arruinar el lugar con tu propio mal gusto en vez del suyo—.

Compartieron otra botella del excelente vino con el pastel de pastor que Snape había preparado—Sabes que no tengo idea de cómo adquirir muebles—Señaló Harry—Nunca he comprado siquiera un palo—.

Una de las cejas de Snape se alzó—¿Por qué? ¿Dime? —.

—Despediste a mi decorador—Harry apreciaría el recuerdo por mucho tiempo.

—Lo habrías hecho eventualmente—Dijo Snape encogiéndose de hombros.

—Parece justo que debas ayudarme a encontrar cosas para poner en este lugar—Continuó Harry, sirviéndose el budín.

—Pensé que no podías pagar contratistas y decoradores—Dijo Snape, aceptando una porción más pequeña para él.

—No, solo esa mitad del estipendio es tuyo—Cuchareó su parte favorita, la crema, y la lamió—No tengo ninguna objeción para gastar la otra mitad—.

Snape se recostó en su silla y tomó un sorbo lento de su vino—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? —Antes de que Harry pudiera fingir malentender, continuó—¿Invitándome a cenar? Pidiéndome que...—Su mirada perpleja barrió la cocina desnuda.

Harry se detuvo a medio pudín. Snape parecía que esperaba una respuesta tan precisa como qué ingrediente entraría en el caldero a continuación—Nos hemos llevado bastante bien, pensaba—Dijo.

—Seguir adelante no es lo mismo que invitar a una mayor intimidad—Dijo Snape. Por un momento Harry tuvo un destello de ese dulce beso, luego se dio cuenta de que eso no era lo que Snape quería decir.

—Él tenía razón, sabes—Dijo Harry—Ninguno de nosotros ha tenido un hogar apropiado—.

Snape no tuvo que preguntar quién era “él”—Has heredado su casa. No su manto de salvador de Severus Snape—.

Harry no se había dado cuenta de que Snape estaba enojado hasta que se levantó bruscamente, agarrando su plato y metiéndolo en el fregadero. Se puso de espaldas a Harry, sosteniendo el borde del fregadero. Harry se puso de pie, consciente de acercarse a donde otros podrían temer pisar—No—Dijo—Es solo eso, que me besaste y pensé…—Puso una mano sobre el tenso nudo del hombro de Snape.

Snape se encogió de hombros—¿Pensaste que lo haría de nuevo? No lo haré—Harry estaba apoyado contra el lavabo mientras Snape se cernía sobre él—No puedo liberarte del Cortejo. No puedo ser uno de los hombres jóvenes y seductores que invitas a tu cama. Y no puedo ser salvado—.

Una corriente subterránea extraña espesó el aire entre ellos. Harry no había visto a Snape en este borde irregular durante años—No quiero salir del Cortejo—Dijo Harry, sin estar seguro de si debía besar a Snape o maldecirlo—Y creo que te salvaste hace mucho tiempo—Había una mancha de saliva en la mejilla de Snape. Harry levantó un dedo para limpiarlo, aunque tuvo que hacerlo mientras Snape se encogió ante su toque—No tienes que besarme de nuevo, si no quieres—Dijo en voz baja.

—¿Si _yo_ …? —.

—Hermione dijo que estaba permitido—Dijo Harry.

Una sonrisa renuente jugó en la esquina de la boca de Snape—Alguien debería salvarte de ti mismo—.

—¿Estás aplicando para el trabajo? —Dijo Harry, perfectamente consciente de lo coqueto que sonaba. Sabía que Snape no lo llevaría al coqueteo y tenía razón.

Snape se estremeció simulando—Parece que estaré ocupado en los próximos meses eligiendo muebles y adornos para este antiguo mausoleo—.

—¡Oye! —Harry protestó, recuperando su budín de la mesa y comiéndose el resto de pie—Arreglé casi todas las grietas y agujeros, excepto el de las escaleras del ático, y espero que sea un fantasma—.

* * *

—Oh, eres tú—Harry le abrió la puerta a Hermione y se hizo a un lado para que ella pudiera entrar.

—Encantada de verte también—Dijo ella y luego se dirigió al vestíbulo. Harry no pudo evitar la sonrisa en su rostro—Has hecho maravillas aquí—Había un gran tapiz que dominaba el vestíbulo circular ahora. El exuberante y variado paisaje del jardín le había recordado a Harry cómo quería que su jardín se viera algún día, pero la razón por la que había elegido este, sobre las protestas de Snape, habían sido las abejas que habían sido encantadas para revolotear sin cesar de flor en flor. Había espacio en la pared opuesta para otro tapiz, y Snape había sugerido encargar uno de la Grange.

—No puedo tomar todo el crédito—Miro su reloj—De hecho, Severus vendrá esta mañana para ayudarme a elegir cosas para el salón. O, veamos, ¿cómo lo expresó? “También podría tener una habitación cómoda en este mausoleo”—.

—Escuché que te estaba ayudando, no es que ya tenga tiempo de hablarme mucho—Dijo, con una mirada calculadora en sus ojos—Casi todos los fines de semana, ¿no? —.

Harry hizo la pantomima de estar secándose la frente con cansancio—¿Quién sabía que elegir muebles era un trabajo tan duro? —Pasó una mano por el aparador de madera de cerezo al pie de las escaleras—Su gusto es _casi_ tan malo como el mío—Pensó en algo—¡Déjame mostrarte la biblioteca! Severus encontró esta librería que importa cosas de todas partes—La arrastró a través de un improvisado recorrido por las escaleras mientras ella hacía ruidos apropiadamente apreciativos.

—¿Quieres desayunar? Hay mucho porque hago más los fines de semana en caso de que los Slytherins de Severus no estén actuando demasiado para que él se vaya temprano—Tenía una tetera encendida y una taza vertida en una de sus nuevas tazas de té mientras ella deambulaba por la cocina exclamando por sus cosas nuevas.

Él sonrió cuando ella recogió un pequeño jarrón Sevres—Lo conseguimos en Brighton—Dijo. Había sido cautivado por el pequeño diseño de abejorro. Snape había tratado de alejarlo del patrón, pero había señalado varias piezas en la tienda cuando Harry había decidido obtenerlo—Abandonado debido a la temporada, por lo que los encargados de la tienda prácticamente estaban regalando cosas. Terminamos pasando la noche…—Se aclaró la garganta ante su mirada penetrante—Dos habitaciones, muy adecuadas—Se paró sobre su hombro con el té—Incluso eligió algunas cosas para su habitación de arriba. Creo que podría, ya sabes, visitar, una vez que todo este asunto del Cortejo haya terminado—Una oleada de placer lo atravesó.

—¿Te gustaría eso? —Ella preguntó.

—Sé que esto suena extraño, pero estamos... avanzando. Dumbledore podría no haber estado tan loco como yo...—Ante su mirada sofocante, él retrocedió—Sé que no te detuviste solo para escucharme hablar sobre Severus—.

—Bueno, se trata del Cortejo—Dijo, mordisqueando un poco de pan tostado—Severus está, er, siendo difícil sobre el siguiente paso—.

Harry se sirvió un poco de café y se unió a Hermione en la mesa—¿El Torneo de Hechizos? ¿Pensé que eso estaba resuelto? —Tuvo la extraña sensación de que Snape dudaba en cumplir uno de los requisitos.

—¡Oh, lo es! Ginny acordó hacerlo, y Minerva me ayudará a juzgar. Solo estamos esperando que el clima se caliente—Como para demostrar su punto, el viento sacudió la ventana de la cocina. Gracias al arduo trabajo de Harry con una pistola de calafateo, hacía calor y era cálido en la cocina—No, no es el torneo—Dijo Hermione—Es el próximo requisito—.

—¿Qué es? —.

—Una pérdida de tiempo—Snape estaba parado en la puerta, su expresión severa. Harry ya no cuestionaba el distintivo placer que obtenía del hecho de que Snape se sintiera en casa lo suficiente como para usar siempre su llave.

—Es obligatorio—Dijo Hermione, dejando su tostada.

—Es ridículo—.

—¿Qué _es_? —Harry preguntó de nuevo.

Hermione desvió su atención de Snape—Ambos tienen que reunirse con un vidente, un especialista en adivinación—.

—Un charlatán—Dijo Snape.

—Para una predicción sobre tu, er, unión—Continuó, como si Snape no hubiera hablado.

Snape entró en la cocina y se sirvió té. Harry lo miró por un momento, luego se volvió hacia Hermione—Eso no suena tan mal—.

Hermione fulminó con la mirada la espalda de Snape—Dile eso—.

Snape miró por encima del hombro como si hubiera visto la mirada de Hermione—No es bueno. No lo haré. Sabes lo que siento por la Adivinación—Continuó mirando por la ventana, como si tratara de marchitar todo el jardín.

Hermione le dio a Harry una mirada de “¿qué te dije?”.

Harry se puso de pie. Snape lo ignoró cuando se unió a él junto a la ventana. Sin mirar por encima, Snape dijo—Es un requisito absurdo y una completa pérdida de tiempo—.

Harry se recostó en el fregadero, su cadera casi tocaba la de Snape—Probablemente tengas razón—Levantó la vista hacia el severo perfil. En los últimos meses, la confusión de ángulos se había vuelto familiar. Snape había cumplido su palabra y no lo había besado de nuevo, salvo por las caricias a lo largo de la mejilla que le permitió a Harry.

—Aun así—Dijo, golpeando ligeramente su cadera contra la de Snape—No llevaría mucho tiempo, y podemos comprar por el resto del día—Dejó que su cadera descansara donde estaba, en los pliegues de las túnicas de Snape—Incluso te dejaré comprarme el almuerzo—Snape era ridículamente rígido sobre pagar las comidas en sus excursiones. Harry siempre estaba tratando de pensar en formas de tratar.

Snape finalmente miró a Harry, sus ojos muy negros—Es ridículo—.

Harry sonrió—No más que tú y Ginny peleando por mi mano—Deslizó su mano sobre la de Snape, disfrutando incluso de este mínimo contacto. Finalmente, la tensión comenzó a disminuir—Podríamos volver a Marsella después, y podrías impresionarme un poco más con tu francés—Era perfectamente consciente de que ahora lo estaba engañando.

—No quiero—Snape era igualmente petulante.

—¿No quieres qué? ¿Impresionarme o volver a Marsella? —Su dedo índice estaba rozando la parte posterior de los nudillos de Snape—Podrías llevarme a esa bodega en Ipswich de la que me hablaste. Tal vez podríamos conseguir otro cutting* para traer de vuelta—.

—Simplemente te aburrirías—Titubeando ahora.

—No me aburrí la última vez, ¿verdad? Fue agradable verte tan interesado en algo—Lo había sido. Harry pensó que tendría que fingir interés, pero terminaron pasando toda la tarde allí, Snape explicando las dificultades para cultivar uvas en suelo inglés.

—El cutting que trajimos está en tu habitación. Lo reviso todos los días—Le dio un apretón a la mano de Snape—¿Por qué no subes y lo miras para poder decirme todas las cosas que estoy haciendo mal? —Se inclinó más cerca, de modo que su boca estaba cerca de la oreja de Snape—Simplemente eliminaremos este requisito tonto y luego haremos lo que quieras el resto de la tarde, ¿de acuerdo? —.

Algo brilló en los ojos de Snape, pero él asintió con fuerza y salió de la cocina. Hermione, con la mandíbula casi sobre la mesa, lo vio irse. Harry casi se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que casi había olvidado que ella estaba allí.

—Llevo meses intentando que acepte este requisito—Dijo. Ella sacudió la cabeza como si se sacudiera un hechizo _Confundus_ —Me ha desanimado cada vez. Incluso comenzó a evitarme. Ahora tú... tú...—.

Harry se encogió de hombros, ocultando su placer mientras enjuagaba su taza de café—Solo tienes que saber hablar con él—.

* * *

El letrero decía—Madame Francesca, Vidente, Medium, Lecturas de cartas del Tarot, Bola de Cristal, Lectura de Auras, Lectura de Fortuna—Debajo había sido escrito “Mensajes de pescado”.

—¿Mensajes de pescado? —Preguntó Harry, soltando el brazo de Snape después de que se aparecieron frente a la cabaña encalada de Madame Francesca.

Snape, claramente no feliz de estar aquí, no respondió. Subieron los pocos escalones y llamaron al viejo timbre.

Madame Francesca resultó ser una mujer pequeña con turbante, aunque todavía esbelta para una mujer que ya no era joven. Les echó un vistazo y dejó caer cualquier gesto llamativo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—¡Magos! Entren, entren, no merodeen por la puerta—Ella los hizo pasar a la habitación delantera de la cabaña. El gran ventanal daba a este extremo de la calle turística.

—¿Qué es un mensaje de pescado? —Harry preguntó, justo cuando Snape abrió la boca, para hacer lo que Harry pensó que era un comentario cortante sobre su anfitriona.

—Las entrañas de pescado pueden ser excelentes para predicciones—Dijo Madame Francesca, sacando su varita de una voluminosa manga de su túnica púrpura—Claro que depende de la pesca del día—Con un movimiento de su varita, encendió varias de las lámparas de la habitación, exponiendo una alegre sala de estar, abarrotada con las herramientas de su oficio.

Madame Francesca apartó su varita y luego se detuvo, a mitad de camino, mirando a Harry—¿No eres tú…? —Sin siquiera una licencia tuya, ella se acercó un paso y apartó su flequillo a un lado, revelando su cicatriz. A su lado, Harry sintió que Snape se tensaba, extendió la mano y le puso una mano en el brazo.

—Lo soy—Dijo Harry—Y este es Severus Snape. Estamos aquí...—.

Pero Madame Francesca había cambiado su mirada hacia Snape—Joven Snape, ¿eh? Fui a la escuela con tu madre—Ella lo miró, su mirada fue más alta de lo que era para Harry—Una pequeña cosa—.

Harry vio que los labios de Snape se pusieron blancos y le dio a su brazo un apretón tranquilizador—Estamos aquí por una predicción, señora—Dijo Harry.

Madame Francesca asintió—Llámame Fran, Fran Bass—Ella le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo a Harry—¿Qué tipo de predicción necesitas, joven? ¿Comenzar un nuevo trabajo? —Le dio otra mirada a Snape, —¿En Hogwarts, tal vez? —.

Snape se enderezó—Necesitamos una adivinación sobre un Cortejo—.

Los ojos profundamente incrustados de Fran se abrieron—¿Un Cortejo? No hay muchos de esos en estos días—Hizo un gesto hacia la mesa en la parte de atrás de la sala de estar. Había un paño de gasa y lentejuelas que lo cubría, y justo en el medio había una bola de cristal. Ella sonrió y se frotó las manos—Sentémonos y luego veremos lo que veamos—.

Se sentaron de acuerdo a sus instrucciones, Snape a un lado, Harry al otro, con Fran en el medio. Ella alcanzó sus manos, tirando una vez de las de Snape para llevar su mirada de labios blancos hacia adelante—¡Concéntrense! —Dijo ella, bajando su propia mirada hacia la bola de cristal.

El vapor blanco se arremolinaba en el centro, pero Harry había visto este efecto antes en la clase de Adivinación. Y al igual que en Adivinación, Harry acaba de ver las interminables espirales de humo dentro de la esfera, sin la chispa de conocimiento que podría ser realmente útil. Lanzó una mirada a Snape. Quien no estaba mirando la bola de cristal. Harry le dio un encogimiento de hombros tipo “¿qué vas a hacer?”.

—¡ Concéntrense! —Fran chasqueó de nuevo, tirando de sus manos hasta que ambos hombres contemplaron el cristal sin rasgos distintivos.

Excepto que ya no tenía tantas características. Harry parpadeó detrás de sus lentes, queriendo empujarlos de vuelta a su lugar pero sin querer mirar hacia otro lado. Algo oscuro apareció a la vista, algo vertical y angular. La niebla blanca se aclaró por un momento, y Harry vio claramente que la forma dentro del cristal era familiar. Era la locura, la torre justo más allá de los jardines en Pendleberry Grange. Cuando la imagen tomó forma, pudo ver las pesadas piedras, la veleta de abejorro, la pequeña ventana puesta demasiado alta para entrar desde el suelo. Tan perfecta y tan pequeña que casi podría ser la talla que le había dado a Snape atrapada dentro del cristal.

Justo cuando comenzó a decir algo, Fran soltó ambas manos abruptamente. La locura en el cristal desapareció. Miró a Snape—Dijiste que se trata de un Cortejo—.

Snape reclamó su propia mano y cruzó las dos en su regazo, sin mirar a ninguno de ellos—¿Qué con eso? —.

—Entonces no entiendo—Dijo Fran, señalando con la cabeza hacia el cristal ahora en blanco—¿Por qué estás negando…? —.

—El Cortejo tiene el propósito de transferir una escritura—Aclaró Snape.

Fran se puso de pie—Tendré que hablar contigo a solas—Dijo, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Snape. Ella le sonrió brillantemente a Harry—Solo será un momento—.

Harry los vio irse, sin saber qué significaba la expresión pétrea en el rostro de Snape. La puerta de la sala de estar se cerró firmemente, y Harry estuvo tentado de acercarse y apoyar una oreja sobre ella. Todavía estaba decidiendo cuando escuchó las voces detrás de la puerta en gritos, aunque todavía no podía entender las palabras. Eso lo resolvió, iba a escuchar. De repente, el ruido se cortó, exactamente como si alguien hubiera puesto un hechizo silenciador. Pasó un largo minuto, luego la puerta se abrió de golpe.

—Vamos, Harry, nos vamos—Dijo Snape, caminando con Fran justo detrás de él.

—Pero que...—.

Snape lo agarró del brazo—Muchas gracias por su tiempo, Sra. Bass, pero no haremos uso de sus servicios—.

—Esto es una locura—Dijo en tono de advertencia, con los brazos en jarras—No puedes seguir para siempre...—.

—Seré el juez de...—.

—Ni siquiera obtuvimos una predicción—Dijo Harry, desconcertado—Tendremos que empezar de nuevo ahora o… o perderlo—.

La pequeña boca de Fran se suavizó en una sonrisa. Ella le acarició la barbilla, luego dejó caer su mano—Aquí está tu predicción, muchacho. El amor nunca es una locura. Solo el amor negado—.

Lo que dejó a Harry sintiéndose exactamente como siempre al final de la clase de Adivinación en Hogwarts. Frustrado. Y hambriento.

De vuelta a la calle, inclinó su rostro hacia el de Snape—No vas a decirme de qué se trataba, ¿verdad? —.

—Trampa tonta y romántica—Snape sollozó mientras Harry se apresuraba a seguirle el ritmo.

Comenzó como una teoría durante el almuerzo, y cuando Snape se volvió más y más retraído durante el día, se deslizó en una noción irrompible durante la cena. Pero ninguna cantidad de engaño induciría a Snape a decirle lo que Fran Bass le había dicho.

Harry estaba seguro de que algo había sacudido a Snape cuando lo dejó esa noche con un beso distraído en su mejilla. Harry estaba tan sorprendido que puso su mano sobre el lugar como para preservarlo.

Snape nunca lo besó primero.

Pensó en su teoría toda la noche, luego, tan pronto como la hora era decente, llamó a Hermione.

—¡Harry! —Dijo ella, mirando como búho a las llamas. Se frotó los ojos y se puso la bata de baño a su alrededor antes de instalarse en la chimenea.

—Lo siento, ¿te desperté? —Preguntó, levantando las piernas debajo de él—Severus no está allí, ¿verdad? —.

—¡Es mejor que no! —Llegó la voz de Ron sobre su hombro.

Harry le contó todo sobre su visita al Medium y sobre la predicción, tal como era—Hermione, ¿Snape está... viendo a alguien? —Fue la única respuesta que se ajustaba a todos sus hechos.

Pero Hermione se reía entre dientes—Por supuesto, tonto, te está viendo—.

Harry sacudió la cabeza—No, me refiero a alguien por quien tiene sentimientos reales. Y no puede expresarlo porque está atrapado cortejándome—También explicaría por qué Snape iba a tener tantos problemas con el Cortejo, si quería el dinero de la venta de la casa para comenzar una vida con alguien. Alguien más.

Hermione pareció pensativa por un momento. O al menos tan reflexiva como una persona podría ser con el cabello despeinado por la cama—Honestamente puedo decir que eres el único que está viendo en este momento—.

—Está bien, pero alguien en quien está interesado, ¿tal vez un nuevo maestro o algo así? —Se movió sobre sus cuartos traseros en el frío hogar.

Ron le entregó a Hermione una taza de algo que humeaba y se sentó a su lado. Ella le agradeció y se volvió hacia Harry—Bueno, él no tiene exactamente tiempo para formar ningún otro apego, ¿verdad? Pasa todos los fines de semana contigo—Dijo Ron. Tomó un sorbo de su propia taza.

Harry se sintió afectado. Tal vez Fran había querido decir que había alguien por quien Snape podría desarrollar sentimientos, si no estuviera pasando tanto tiempo con Harry.

—Además, va en contra de las reglas, ¿no? —Dijo Ron, encogiéndose de hombros.

Podía ver a Hermione comenzar a completarlos sobre las reglas cuando Ron continuó—Harry, amigo, no estás viendo lo obvio—Dos pares de ojos se volvieron en su dirección—Todo en adivinación significa algo más—.

Lo que dejó a Harry sintiéndose nuevamente como se sentía después de cada lección de Adivinación. Frustrado. Y hambriento—Gracias, Ron, es de gran ayuda—.

Ron sonrió radiante—Ni lo menciones—.

* * *

Snape estaba de mejor humor el próximo fin de semana cuando visitaron la bodega, había sido demasiado maleducado como para interesarse la semana anterior. Incluso escuchó, o fingió, cuando Harry le contó sobre sus continuas batallas con el techo con goteras. Harry no quería arruinar la tenue afabilidad al mencionar la enigmática predicción.

Harry se sorprendió al descubrir que había bodegas repartidas por todo el sur de Inglaterra. Había un aviso en la puerta de la sala de prensa—¿Está a la venta? —.

—Aparentemente—.

Harry tuvo la sensación de que Snape lo había sabido antes de que vieran el aviso—¿Estás pensando en comprar este lugar? —Preguntó, deteniéndose de repente. Amor negado, pensó, pensando que debería agradecerle a Ron después de todo. Tal vez se refería al amor de Snape por hacer vino.

Snape retrocedió y lo miró—No estoy en condiciones de pagar un lugar como este—.

—¿Después de conseguir los galeones para tu mitad de la Grange? —Harry comenzó pero Snape estaba sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No lo suficiente—Miró a Harry con curiosidad—¿Tan ansioso de que deje de enseñar? —.

—¡No! —Harry estalló. Luego, cuando varias cabezas se volvieron en su dirección, bajó la voz—Solo pensé que tal vez por eso estabas haciendo todo esto—Bajó la voz aún más—Cortejándome—.

Snape fingió interés en los enormes barriles llenos de vino fermentado frente a ellos—Estamos participando en una farsa porque nos lo ordenó un hombre muerto—Él pauso—Y Hermione Granger. A ninguno de los cuales deseo enfrentar en el más allá—Se apoyó contra el pesado barril, frente a Harry.

Harry se estremeció simulando—Estoy contigo en eso—Dijo. Se apoyó en el borde opuesto del barril redondeado—¿Quieres saber por qué estoy haciendo esto? —.

—Confieso cierta curiosidad—Dijo Snape. La bodega tenuemente iluminada se había vaciado lentamente de personas, excursionistas de un día cuyo interés leve se satisfizo fácilmente al vislumbrar los grandes barriles.

—Siempre sentí que quedaba algo sin hacer contigo—Dijo Harry—Después de que me fui de la escuela—Snape frunció el ceño, uno de esos ceños que rápidamente descendería a un ceño fruncido—Tienes que admitir que estábamos bien todo el año pasado, después de eso...—Buscó la palabra correcta—Tuvimos el desacuerdo—.

—Pelea, quieres decir—.

Harry asintió con la cabeza—Pelea. Fui un imbécil, me regañaste y ambos hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer—Frotó su mano sobre el viejo roble del barril. Era suave con la edad—Pero nunca se sintió como...—Estaba podrido por esto—Como si hubiéramos terminado—Levantó la vista pero Snape no lo estaba mirando. Estaba mirando por la pequeña ventana, casi a nivel del suelo, justo encima del barril.

—Después de la anulación y la escritura sea transferida, no necesitamos tener más contacto—Algo se movió en la garganta de Snape, su manzana de Adán se balanceaba—Si lo deseas. ¿Eso estará lo suficientemente terminado para ti? —.

—En ese momento—Dijo Harry—Haré que otro Slytherin se quede en tu habitación. Malfoy, tal vez—Una sonrisa coqueteó con la esquina de la boca de Snape—Por supuesto, estoy seguro de que la Grange es como la cabaña de un jardinero para un Malfoy, ¿verdad? —.

—Considerablemente menos—Dijo Snape secamente cuando la mandíbula de Harry cayó.

—¡Estás bromeando! —.

—Nunca bromeo—Señaló Snape y Harry se rió.

—Bromeas todo el tiempo—Ante el ceño fruncido de Snape, agregó Harry—Bueno, no para que nadie más se dé cuenta, no a menos que te conozcan como yo—Pasó el brazo por el de Snape cuando salieron a los terrenos de la bodega—No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo—.

* * *

Harry frotó otra piedra arenosa con mortero y la fijó a la base de la fuente. Todavía hacía frío, pero ahora había azafranes y narcisos bordeando el sendero del jardín recién nivelado. El sol brillaba débilmente sobre el adorno de abejorro restaurado sobre la fuente. Harry aún no había descubierto cómo desatascar la fuente (había pasado una mañana mirando inútilmente por una tubería de cobre), pero cuando consiguiera que funcionara, quería que la base volviera a ser hermética.

Se reclinó sobre sus talones y vio una mancha negra en el balcón. Hizo un gesto, sin prestar atención al pesado guante de látex, y recibió una mano levantada a cambio. Lo cual era tan bueno como un beso de alguien más. No es que hubieran hecho más de eso, aparte de los besos en la mejilla a los que Harry ya se había acostumbrado. Pero ahora que los tenía, y a Snape no le importaba dárselos más, Harry se preguntó cómo se llevaría bien sin ellos una vez que todo este asunto de Cortejo terminara.

Harry apareció directamente en el balcón, inclinándose para su beso habitual mientras se quitaba los gruesos guantes—Recibí una nota de Hermione esta semana—Dijo, colocando los guantes sobre la barandilla.

—¿Solo uno? —Snape preguntó—Recibo al menos uno al día. Más, si los Slytherin hacen algo que ella percibe como trampa en su clase—.

—Dijo que tengo algo que hacer para el Ritual de Cortejo—Continuó Harry, cruzando los brazos y apoyándose en la barandilla. Podía decir por la expresión de Snape que la noticia no era una sorpresa—Se supone que debo coser tu túnica de boda—Él sonrió—Hermione dice que puedo comprarla ya que mis habilidades de costura lamentablemente no están a la altura del desafío—.

Snape resopló—Le dije que una nueva túnica no era necesaria, pero ella estaba...—.

—Insistente. Solo apostaría—Harry se había acostumbrado a la mirada casi cariñosa en los ojos de Snape cuando hablaba de Hermione—Podríamos intentar hacerlo hoy si no te importa un viaje rápido al Callejón Diagon—.

—No se me permite ver tu ofrenda hasta la ceremonia—Explicó Snape.

Harry hizo una mueca—Bien. Bien, entonces—Miró a Snape de arriba abajo de manera apreciativa— _Accio Cinta Métrica_ —Dijo, convocando la longitud de la cinta que había estado usando en la fuente. Se agitó en su mano desde abajo. Afortunadamente, era del tipo que registraba las mediciones en una pequeña almohadilla en la punta—Da la vuelta—Harry lo guió y luego midió sobre sus hombros, alisando la tela debajo de sus palmas.

>> Hm, no está mal—Miró el número—No está mal en absoluto. Veamos tu cintura—Desde atrás, pasó la cinta métrica alrededor de la sección media de Snape, casi presionando todo su cuerpo contra él. Después del frío de la mañana, el calor de Snape se sintió bien.

—Estás siendo ridículo—Se quejó Snape, pero no se alejó cuando Harry apretó la cinta con el pretexto de tomar la medida, dejando que sus caderas se asentaran en la parte trasera de Snape.

—Todavía se ajusta para tu edad. Túnicas tradicionales, ¿verdad? ¿no llevarás ropa debajo? —Dijo Harry, no aturdido. Sacó la cinta alrededor de la cintura de Snape, luego, aún frente a la espalda vestida de negro, colocó los brazos de Snape en una posición de T—Veamos sobre las mangas—Envolvió una mano alrededor de la muñeca de Snape y deslizó la cinta a lo largo de la parte inferior del brazo, con los dedos persistiendo en la pequeña piel donde terminaba la manga.

>> Le diré que mantenga las cosas cómodas, ¿eh? —Harry dijo, escuchando a Snape balbucear en protesta mientras lo impulsaba para que se enfrentaran. Él movió las cejas y cayó de rodillas—Sin embargo, no demasiado ajustado—Comprimió la cinta métrica para medir innecesariamente la entrepierna de Snape.

—Detente—Dijo Snape, y Harry estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para reconocer de repente el tono suplicante en la voz de Snape. Giró la cabeza—Harry, por favor, para—Claramente delineado en los pantalones bien ajustados justo en frente de la nariz de Harry estaba la polla de Snape. La polla excitada de Snape. Por un momento, Harry sintió la necesidad de enterrar su cabeza allí, de sondear más misterios, de ver a dónde conducía esto.

Harry se puso de pie. Dos tenues manchas de color habían florecido en las mejillas de Snape, recordándole a Harry los azafranes en el jardín ahogado debajo. Una vez más, quería inclinarse, saborear, explorar, saber por fin qué había debajo de la capa de reserva. Ya ni siquiera le sorprendió que quisiera seguir ese camino con Snape.

Y esa idea estaba teniendo su propio efecto agradable en la polla de Harry.

Lo que quería decir era: _“Hermione nunca tendría que saberlo”._

Lo que dijo en cambio, después de una respiración profunda y estable, fue—Visitaré la tienda de túnicas esta semana entonces—.

* * *

Harry escuchó su nombre en la distancia y levantó la cabeza hacia la pequeña ventana abierta en la pared de locura—Aquí—Llamó.

—¿Harry? —La voz de Snape estaba más cerca ahora.

—Sí, dentro de esta cosa—.

La maldición fue amortiguada pero lo suficientemente creativa como para que Harry la apreciara—Entra, quiero mostrarte algo—.

—¿Hay espacio allí para Aparecer? —Snape debía estar justo debajo de la ventana.

—Está apretado pero encajaremos—Su propia escoba estaba contra la esquina. Se había ido temprano esta mañana para explorar, pero le había dicho a Snape durante el desayuno a dónde iba. Había habido suficiente espacio para exprimirse a través de la ventana de la torre. Retrocedió contra una pared de piedra de la locura cuando Snape apareció con un silbido de aire desplazado.

Snape miró a su alrededor y luego a Harry—Granger está aquí. Ella dice que los Weasley están en camino—Harry asintió con la cabeza.

La locura era de unos dos metros cuadrados en la base, con un piso de piedra. La luz se filtraba desde la ventana cuadrada de arriba. Estaba completamente sin características por dentro, excepto por una cosa—Mira esto—Dijo Harry, tirando del brazo de Snape hacia la pared. Tallado en la pared, a medio metro del suelo estaba el nombre “Albus” y una fecha del siglo pasado—Te dije que probablemente le gustaba este lugar—.

Un dedo amarillento trazó los números—Antes de que hubiera estado en la escuela. Precoz incluso entonces—.

Harry forzó su mirada lejos de esos dedos acariciantes—Lo amabas, ¿no? —Se sorprendió preguntando.

Snape no levantó la vista—No en la forma en que piensas—Su dedo cayó de la talla—No… no así—.

Harry colocó un poco de cabello detrás de la oreja de Snape para poder ver su rostro. Snape se volvió y miró a Harry a los ojos, luego se enderezó. Harry comenzó a negarlo, luego se dio cuenta de que había sentido curiosidad—Sabes cómo pienso, ¿verdad? —.

Snape sonrió, y Harry supo que había esperado justo lo que se avecinaba—Cuando eliges hacerlo—.

Harry solo rodó los ojos e ignoró la provocación—Creo que Dumbledore nos amó a los dos. Tal vez como los hijos que nunca tuvo. Por eso nos dio la Grange—El piso estaba vacío de los escombros que Harry había esperado. Debía haber un hechizo repelente en la pequeña ventana, que todavía funcionaba mucho después de que el mago que lo lanzó desapareció. Harry logró raspar un poco de polvo de todos modos—Supongo que nunca entenderé por qué rechazas su regalo—.

La sonrisa se desvaneció como si nunca hubiera sido—Albus me dio el único regalo que quería, de alguien, cuando me llevó de regreso. Tomar más sería...—Se apoyó contra la pared con la talla, como si la admisión lo hubiera debilitado—Entonces, supongo que se podría decir que tenía fuertes sentimientos por él—.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Harry, como si el sol se hubiera ocultado detrás de una nube afuera—Lo amabas, exactamente de la forma en que pienso. Se te permite, ya sabes—Se preguntó, en uno de esos impulsos de inspiración que sentían que deberían dejar a una persona sin aliento, si Snape alguna vez le había dicho a alguien que lo amaba.

—Ahora eres un experto en amor, así como en mejoras para el hogar—Dijo Snape, en ese lánguido acento que le dijo a Harry que no estaba tomando en serio su conversación. Harry miró a los ojos entrecerrados y oscuros en el oscuro interior de la locura. Salvo por el brillo en sus profundidades, Harry podría haber pensado que estaban encerrados.

—¿Qué pasa si pierdes hoy? —Preguntó, sabiendo que Snape no le diría más sobre a quién amaba o no.

—No voy a perder—.

Harry rió—Solo por el argumento, entonces. Finge que fui criado por muggles sin conocimiento de la cultura de los magos—.

Esa sonrisa renuente estaba tirando de una esquina de la boca de Snape. Harry lo miró, intrigado, como siempre, para ver si florecía en una sonrisa genuina—Pierdo la contienda—Luego—Pierdo mi reclamo sobre la casa—.

—¿Y Ginny lo entiende? —Harry preguntó, indignado—Eso no es justo—.

Snape sacudió la cabeza, y el fantasma de una sonrisa huyó como si hubiera sido sacudido—Lo entiendes. Libre y claro—Flexionó la mano que yacía contra la pared de piedra como si probara su varita.

—Eso es...—Comenzó Harry—¿Por qué demonios aceptaste a Ginny entonces? Ella tomó un EXTASIS en Transfiguración—.

El pequeño capullo de una sonrisa había vuelto—Yo también—.

Harry se deslizó bajo el brazo levantado de Snape, de modo que sus cuerpos estaban muy cerca, inclinándose, pero perdiendo su coraje en el último momento, de modo que el beso simplemente rozó la esquina de la boca de Snape—Por suerte—Dijo, su voz apenas por encima de un susurro.

La mano en la pared cayó, pero aterrizó en el hombro de Harry, unida pronto a su gemelo. Hubo un momento en que Harry supo que podía negarse, pero no quería hacerlo, ni siquiera podía recordar por qué había rechazado algo. Entonces la boca de Snape cubrió la suya, cálida, más suave de lo que tenía derecho a ser, como si las duras palabras que a menudo se derramaran le hubieran dado ángulos agudos.

Harry trató de acercarse, deseando que todo su cuerpo experimentara la dicha dolorosa en esta pequeña coyuntura, pero las manos de Snape sobre sus hombros lo detuvieron. Solo había una cosa qué hacer entonces, cosechar la medida completa. Harry dejó que sus labios se abrieran sin querer, sintió a Snape surgir dentro de su boca como tropezando.

No había nada planeado o controlado sobre la forma en que sus bocas se entrelazaban, aunque Harry pensó que Snape había querido que así fuera. Una vez que ese pensamiento hubiera sorprendido a Harry lo suficiente como para separarse, para orientarse. Para detenerse. Solo que Harry no quería parar nunca.

Con un ruido que podría haber sido un gemido si hubiera podido obtener suficiente oxígeno, Harry deslizó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Snape, dejando que los mechones de espeso cabello negro se deslizaran por sus brazos.

—Por suerte—Dijo Snape, al costado de la boca de Harry, no lo suficientemente lejos como para romper el beso. Por un momento, Harry pensó que Snape podría separarse. Abrió los ojos soñador, sintiendo una neblina a su alrededor como si estuviera dentro de la bola de cristal de Fran—Por suerte—Dijo Snape nuevamente, y movió sus labios sobre los de Harry, envainando su lengua dentro del santuario acogedor de la boca de Harry.

—¿Harry? —.

Por un momento, Harry pensó que era la vidente, Fran Bass, llamándolo desde fuera de la bola de cristal. Entonces reconoció la voz de Hermione, en algún lugar cerca de la locura. Snape también la había escuchado, alejándose a regañadientes de los labios de Harry.

—Mejor responde—Dijo Snape, con la boca llena de fantasmas sobre la oreja de Harry, la voz se volvió espesa.

—En...—La voz de Harry se quebró, y se aclaró la garganta, fascinado por la forma en que los labios recién besados aún podían sonreír—Aquí—Logró por fin.

—¿Severus está contigo? Los Weasley están aquí—Sonaba como si estuviera justo debajo de la ventana.

—Saldremos enseguida—Dijo Harry, dejando que sus dedos recorrieran el grueso cabello en la parte posterior del cuello de Snape antes de soltarlo.

—Apareceré allí—Dijo Snape, pero no se alejó del todo—Ven cuando estés listo—.

Harry asintió y Snape finalmente lo soltó—Bien...—Él sonrió—Buena suerte—.

* * *

De vuelta en la casa, Harry fue inmediatamente rodeado por una falange de Weasleys. Para su sorpresa, no solo Ginny y Ron, a quienes esperaba, sino también el Sr. y la Sra. Weasley, a quienes no esperaba, admiraban la vista desde su balcón. Fred y George también estaban allí, ambos inclinados sobre el agujero en el balcón que Harry aún no había podido arreglar.

—La casa se ve preciosa, querido—Dijo Molly, radiante hacia él—Y parece que estás comiendo lo suficiente—Ella le dio unas palmaditas en el estómago.

Harry sonrió —Severus generalmente me deja una olla de sopa o estofado o algo durante la semana—Miró a su alrededor en busca de Snape pero no lo vio. A su lado, Molly intercambió una mirada con su esposo que Harry tendría que interpretar más tarde. Los gemelos se acercaban para unirse a su grupo.

—Podríamos arreglar ese agujero para ti, Harry—Dijo Fred, dándole una palmada en la espalda.

—Sorprendido de que no lo hayas hecho tú mismo—Dijo George, deslizándose entre su padre y Harry.

—Tenía algunas otras cosas que hacer, y no, gracias. Solo he estado esperando que el clima cambie—La idea de confiar en los gemelos con las reparaciones del hogar envió hielo a sus venas.

—Vamos, tenemos esta nueva resina de secado rápido que nos morimos por probar—Dijo George, tratando de bajar la voz para que su madre, que lo miraba ceñuda, no pudiera oír.

—Pueden probarla en otro lugar, muchachos—Dijo Arthur Weasley, mirando hacia arriba cuando Snape se unió a ellos en el balcón. Harry le llamó la atención, asombrado de lo íntimo que se sentía, como si hubiera ocurrido más que un beso.

—Es bueno verte asentarte—Dijo Arthur. Le tomó un momento a Harry darse cuenta de que el Sr. Weasley estaba hablando con Snape. A Harry no se le había ocurrido que ninguno de los Weasleys sabía cómo había surgido el Cortejo.

Se preparó para interrumpir en caso de que Snape decidiera repartir un comentario mordaz sobre la verdadera naturaleza de su relación, pero todo lo que Snape dijo fue—Debería ser interesante—.

Ron se había separado después de su saludo inicial y conducía un desfile flotante de calabazas, hacia la escalera de piedra que conducía al jardín. Fred inmediatamente trató de agarrar uno del aire. Con un movimiento de su varita, Ron levitó más lejos de su alcance. George trató de capturar uno sobre la cabeza de Fred, lo que condujo a un juego improvisado de mantener alejado, que incluso Harry saltó para poner sus manos sobre una de las calabazas voladoras.

—¿Para qué son las calabazas? —Preguntó Molly, de pie contra la casa, con su esposo y Snape.

—Para el duelo. Para ser transfiguradas—Respondió Snape, justo cuando Harry se abalanzó sobre una calabaza que giraba, sintió que se tropezaba y casi chocó contra su pequeño grupo.

—¡Lo siento! —Jadeó, riendo, cuando Snape lo atrapó. Fuertes dedos lo giraron y lo empujaron hacia la refriega en un movimiento suave.

—¡Niños! —Molly dijo, obviamente dividida entre animarlos y regañarlos.

Harry miró rápidamente a Snape y vio algo sombrío pasar por sus rasgos. Harry quería detenerse, pero una calabaza zumbó sobre su cabeza, con Ginny caliente a su paso. Ella saltó hacia él y cayó con fuerza sobre su pie.

Harry gritó justo cuando la voz de Hermione sonó—¡Ronald! —Las seis calabazas se desplomaron. Arthur atrapó una en sus manos. Harry y Ginny atraparon una con sus varitas. Fred y George atraparon una entre ellos y Ron mantuvo el control de las otras dos. El sudor estalló en su frente, ya sea por esfuerzo o ante la perspectiva de que Hermione lo regañara, Harry no lo sabía.

—Esas van abajo—Dijo Hermione justo cuando Minerva McGonagall llegó con un fuerte estallido de Aparición.

—No llego tarde, ¿verdad? —Ella dijo, con el aire de alguien que sabía que ella estaba realmente tarde pero con una buena excusa—Un poco de dificultad con los Slytherins—Dijo Minerva, quitándose el polvo de la manga y evitando los ojos de Snape, Harry estaba seguro. El Slytherin en cuestión frunció el ceño pero Minerva continuó—Solo algunas bromas previas al Quidditch entre las casas. Sin daños por el humo, gracias a Merlín, y los delincuentes están practicando bastante sus encantamientos de secado—Se giró para saludar a los Weasley y Harry antes de dirigirse a su compañera juez, Hermione.

—¿Dónde se llevará a cabo el concurso? —.

Hermione la condujo por los escalones de piedra, seguida de Snape mientras Harry y el Sr. y la Sra. Weasley, se dirigían a la barandilla para poder ver los procedimientos. Ron se unió a ellos tan pronto como las escaleras estuvieron libres. Su mirada claramente decía que estaba evitando la lengua de Hermione el mayor tiempo posible. Harry le hizo sitio en la barandilla de piedra que daba al patio de abajo.

Snape y Ginny se pararon a ambos lados de Hermione. Minerva y los gemelos encontraron lugares a la izquierda de Snape, aunque Harry no estaba muy seguro de por qué los gemelos estaban allí abajo, en lugar de aquí arriba. Acababa de suponer que eran espectadores, como Ron y sus padres.

Ginny parecía ferozmente determinada mientras Hermione explicaba las reglas, y nuevamente Harry esperaba que Snape supiera lo que estaba haciendo al aceptar enfrentarla.

—El tema es el transporte. Los concursantes serán juzgados por su velocidad, creatividad, originalidad y significado para Harry...—.

Eso último trajo calor a la cara de Harry, pero escuchó, ignorando el golpe de Ron en su brazo.

>> Y funcionalidad. Varitas—.

Tanto Snape como Ginny sacaron sus varitas. Harry, a pesar de las circunstancias, sintió que su pulso se aceleraba. Hermione asintió con la cabeza a los gemelos que trajeron una calabaza cada uno y colocaron una frente a Snape y otra para Ginny.

Minerva se levantó, sacando un pañuelo de tartán—El primer objeto será...—Levantó el pañuelo—¡Escobas! —Ella dejó caer el pañuelo. Antes de que pudiera tocar el suelo, dos escobas habían tomado el lugar de las calabazas. Molly hizo un gesto de aprobación y aplaudió. Arthur le dio una palmada en la espalda a su hija.

—¡Mira la de Ginny! Esa es una apuesta, lo es—.

Harry miró las dos escobas, ambas ahora siendo examinadas críticamente por Hermione y Minerva. De hecho, la de Ginny estaba muy bien realizada, hecha de madera de color claro, tal vez sauce. Las ramitas estaban bien apretadas, envueltas con una cinta naranja. Cintas anaranjadas colgaban del mango también. La de Snape parecía ser de roble, robusta y recta. Estaba sin adornos, aunque Hermione estaba frotando su pulgar sobre algo en el mango, cerca del frente. Ella llamó la atención de Minerva. La mujer mayor lo miró y le sonrió a Snape.

Snape la ignoró.

Ron se inclinó hacia Harry—Es un rayo—Dijo en voz baja. Harry sintió que se sonrojaba de nuevo, mirando a través de sus lentes.

—¡Probadores! —Hermione llamó y Fred y George saltaron a la acción nuevamente. Fred tomó la escoba de Snape y George tomó la de Ginny—A la locura más allá del jardín y de regreso—Ambos jóvenes asintieron con la cabeza una vez hacia ella, luego hacia el otro antes de despegar. Harry observó sin aliento mientras ambas escobas se elevaban en el aire, estimuladas por dos jinetes entusiastas. Fred dio vueltas alrededor de la fuente del abejorro, luego siguió a su hermano hasta que ambos se perdieron de vista. Luego, de regreso, cada vez más rápido, ambos inclinados sobre sus respectivas escobas, claramente compitiendo ahora.

George lo tomó por la nariz y aterrizó ordenadamente junto a su hermana—Excelente trabajo, Ginny—Le dio a Hermione un saludo simulado—Vuela realmente. Las cintas distraen un poco pero no se puede pedir algo mejor—.

Fred desmontó la de Snape—Vuela recto. Un poco pesada al dar vuelta—.

Hermione y Minerva asintieron ante los informes y juntaron sus cabezas. Harry estudió a Snape, preguntándose si el otro hombre estaba tan nervioso como él. ¿Qué pasaría si Snape perdiera? ¿Seguramente Harry no se vería obligado a ignorar los deseos de Dumbledore y desheredarlo? Recordó la confianza que Snape había exudado en la locura.

—Primer punto para Ginny Weasley—Anunció Hermione, aunque miró a Harry en tono de disculpa. Harry volvió a mirar a Snape, pero las noticias no parecieron sorprenderle.

Los gemelos trajeron otra calabaza y colocaron las escobas delante de cada concursante. De nuevo Minerva levantó su pañuelo—El segundo concurso transformará no solo una nueva calabaza sino también la original—Hizo una pausa, con los ojos fijos en cada duelista, antes de gritar—¡Alfombra voladora! —.

Con un sonido como un crujido y un retumbar bajo, el humo se arremolinó y entró en los ojos de Harry. Se inclinó sobre el balcón con ansiedad justo cuando el humo se despejaba. Dos alfombras yacían sobre la hierba junto al patio de piedra. Los tres Weasley se inclinaron a su lado, y Harry estaba muy contento de haber pasado algún tiempo aquí reparando el trabajo en piedra.

—Nunca entenderé por qué el Ministerio prohibió las alfombras voladoras—Dijo Molly.

—Muy útil para las familias—Coincidió su esposo.

Ella le sonrió—Una forma romántica de viajar—.

—¡Mamá! —Protestó Ron.

—Los jóvenes piensan que inventaron…—Comenzó Molly, pero Ron se estaba volviendo de un alarmante tono rojo.

—¿Estas realmente vuelan? —Pregunto Harry. Ambas alfombras estaban planas en el suelo. Solo había montado una alfombra voladora una vez y tuvo que aceptar, aunque en silencio, que eran muy románticas.

—Será mejor que sí—Dijo Arthur—El tema es transporte, ¿no? No tiene sentido transformar calabazas en alfombras si no pueden volar—.

Ambas alfombras eran aproximadamente del mismo tamaño, claramente para un solo jinete. La de Ginny era predominantemente naranja, y Harry pudo distinguir un patrón de calabaza en el diseño. Incluso las borlas tenían pequeñas calabazas colgando de cada esquina.

Harry estaba a punto de ponerse realmente nervioso en nombre de Snape hasta que reconoció el patrón en la alfombra de Snape. Incluso desde aquí podía ver las serpientes retorciéndose a través del tejido. Él parpadeó. Era una réplica exacta de la alfombra en la habitación de Snape, la que Harry le había comprado.

Los cuatro espectadores en el suelo estaban estudiando los diseños—Esto parece familiar—Dijo Fred, inclinando la cabeza hacia la alfombra de Snape.

George gruñó de acuerdo, luego chasqueó los dedos—¡Sala común de Slytherin! —.

Fred asintió—Por supuesto—Dijo, radiante hasta que vio la expresión en el rostro de Snape.

—¡Probadores! —Llamó Hermione, un poco más fuerte de lo realmente necesario. Fred tomó la alfombra de Ginny esta vez, evitando la mirada sospechosa de Snape. George se acomodó en la alfombra de Snape, que se levantó rápidamente a su orden. Fred se levantó ligeramente, luego se tambaleó hasta que tuvieron la misma altura, flotando sobre las cabezas del grupo.

—Igual que antes—Dijo Hermione, y se fueron, ambos agarrando los costados de sus respectivas alfombras.

Harry se mordía el labio inferior mientras los gemelos volaban, luego, cuando estuvieron fuera de la vista, aprovecharon la oportunidad para estudiar a Snape. Desde este ángulo, parecía más tranquilo que antes. Harry se preguntó de nuevo cómo podría estar tan seguro de la victoria.

La alfombra de Fred seguía tambaleándose, detrás de la de George cuando la pareja volvió a la vista. Cuando se acercaron, Harry pudo ver que Fred todavía sostenía los costados de su alfombra, mientras que George tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho como un genio. Nuevamente hicieron breves informes a Hermione y McGonagall, aunque las dos juezas tomaron mucho menos tiempo para hablar.

—Un punto para el profesor Snape—Dijo Hermione al grupo en el balcón. Harry soltó un poco de alegría, consciente de que Ron lo miró de manera extraña.

—El siguiente punto es el decisivo, ¿verdad? —Dijo Arthur, su mano sobre el hombro de su esposa. Molly estaba inclinada sobre el balcón, saludando a Ginny.

—Correcto—Dijo Ron, acercándose más a Harry.

Abajo, George estaba haciendo una oferta para ayudar a Fred a salir de su alfombra, mientras Ginny miraba con divertida tolerancia. Ron se tomó un momento para volverse hacia Harry, alejándose de sus padres, quienes ahora estaban regañando a los gemelos.

—Fue extraño cuando Hermione comenzó a enseñar—Dijo, sin mirar realmente a Harry, sino las payasadas de sus hermanos a continuación—Primero fue “Snape esto” y “Snape lo otro”—.

Abajo, Fred estaba maniobrando su alfombra para que George, que estaba agarrando las borlas con forma de calabaza en una esquina, no pudiera agarrar una. Aunque casi se derramó cuando levantó una esquina para evitar a George y lo exageró.

>> Lo siguiente que sé—Continuó Ron—Es “Severus dice” y “Severus solo necesita que salga un rato”—Sonrió cuando George saltó sobre la alfombra detrás de Fred, haciendo que la alfombra se hundiera peligrosamente hacia el suelo. Como se encontraban a escasos metros del suelo, el descenso fue bastante rápido—Y no me verás haciendo bromas sobre bastardos grasientos o es una noche en la sala—Suspiró y miró a Harry—Supongo que serás igual ahora—.

Antes de que Harry pudiera responder, Minerva volvió a llamar su atención—Si podemos proceder sin más interrupciones—Dijo con frialdad—La ronda final puede comenzar—.

Enfrentándose, Fred y George agarraron las dos calabazas finales, las más grande del lote y pusieron una sobre cada una las alfombras, ahora descansando sobre la hierba.

—Se recuerda a los concursantes que esta ronda no se juzga por la velocidad, sino por la creatividad y la idoneidad—Ella asintió a Ginny y Snape—¿Están listos los dos? —.

Ginny tenía la mano en el bolsillo y sacó la varita. Ella asintió. Snape inclinó su cabeza.

>> La categoría, como saben, es estilo libre—Continuó Minerva. Ella levantó su pañuelo otra vez—Los duelistas pueden comenzar...—El trozo de tartán revoloteó cuando fue lanzado—¡Ahora! —.

Tanto Ginny como Snape sacaron pequeñas cajas de sus bolsillos. Snape era más pequeño, y desde aquí, se parecía notablemente a una lata de Altoids. La abrió con un dedo— _¡Ennervate!_ —Lanzó, entonces, muy rápidamente _—¡Animus!_ —.

Cuatro hombres bajos y morenos se quedaron parpadeando en el patio de Harry. Llevaban pantalones holgados idénticos que se estrechaban para envolverse cómodamente alrededor de sus tobillos. Los pantalones eran de un verde esmeralda profundo en algún tipo de material de gasa. Las chaquetas cortas ajustadas, abiertas en el frente, estaban adornadas en oro. Los cuatro llevaban brazaletes dorados a juego y pequeños sombreros verdes con borlas doradas. Como si fuera una señal, unieron los brazos y asintieron con la cabeza a Snape.

Snape cerró la tapa de la caja de lata con un clic satisfecho y se volvió hacia la calabaza y la alfombra.

Ginny se había puesto en cuclillas, su propia caja de lata más grande también recibió un Hechizo _“¡Ennervate!”_. Cuatro ratones marrones yacían temblorosos antes de lanzar _—¡Animalus! —_ Los cuatro ratones comenzaron a hincharse, a cambiar de forma. Brillantes chispas rojas se levantaron de sus pies, uniéndose en el aire sobre sus hocicos antes de chisporrotear. El humo se hinchó en una gran nube que cubrió momentáneamente a Ginny y a los ratones. Cuando el humo se disipó, un caballo, exactamente del color marrón de los ratones, se paró en su lugar.

Junto a Harry, la señora Weasley aplaudió. Luego se volvió hacia Harry—¡Oh! —Ella se sonrojó un poco—Sin ofender, querido—.

—Eso se parece al viejo Brower—Dijo Arthur, mirando por encima de la cabeza de su esposa—No pensé que Ginny lo recordara—.

Snape no había estado inactivo mientras Ginny había estado creando su caballo. Con su varita, dirigió a los cuatro hombres a cada uno de los cuatro puntos de la alfombra. Cada uno tomó una esquina, luego, siguiendo las instrucciones de Snape, doblaron la alfombra alrededor de la calabaza en el medio.

Ginny dio unas palmaditas en la nariz al caballo marrón y luego se volvió hacia la alfombra. Golpeó la calabaza en el medio y murmuró un hechizo que Harry no pudo oír. La calabaza comenzó a crecer.

El hechizo de Snape también se pronunció demasiado suavemente para que los espectadores lo oyeran. La alfombra comenzó a doblarse y retorcerse sobre sí misma, como una tira de Moebius. Sin embargo, los cuatro pequeños hombres que lo sujetaban parecían imperturbables, simplemente agarrándose con fuerza mientras la alfombra giraba alrededor de la calabaza hasta que parecía que la fruta por todos los derechos, debería ser aplastada.

Al otro lado del patio, la calabaza de Ginny era ahora tan grande como las de Hagrid. La alfombra se envolvía alrededor de la mitad inferior, cambiando de forma también. Arriba, en el balcón, Harry podía sentir las ondas de magia que irradiaban a su alrededor. Ambos debían estar usando hechizos muy poderosos.

La alfombra de serpiente se estaba expandiendo ahora, como si la superficie plana estuviera deformando el espacio, formando un rectángulo, lo suficientemente grande como para que cupiera un hombre dentro. El contorno se podía ver ahora, y se veía extrañamente brillante desde aquí.

La otra calabaza estaba haciendo crecer ruedas y ejes, formando algo que todos finalmente reconocieron: un carruaje. La parte superior era redondeada como la inspiración, los lados curvados sensualmente. La mitad inferior debía más a la alfombra, que se había estirado para formar una puerta y una caja de carruajes. Ginny sonrió de placer, sacó una de las cintas que debió haber salvado de la transfiguración de la escoba y conjuró las riendas, enganchando el caballo al carruaje.

La creación de Snape también estaba a punto de terminar, aunque a Harry le tomó un momento darse cuenta de lo que era. Tenía un poco más de tres metros de largo y unos dos metros de ancho, formando un rectángulo con lados elegantemente curvados, ricamente estampados como la alfombra de serpiente. Snape sacó algo de su bolsillo que parecía pajitas de escoba y conjuró dos largos y resistentes bastones de ellos. Inmediatamente los cuatro hombres recogieron los cuatro extremos de los postes y los colocaron en la litera.

—Es un palanquín—Dijo Harry, inclinándose sobre el balcón en un ángulo tan peligroso, sintió la mano del Sr. Weasley en la parte posterior de su cinturón. Tímidamente se echó hacia atrás hasta que estuvo más firme—Los he visto en India. Los maharajás cabalgan en ellos—Él sonrió—Sin embargo, nunca he estado en uno—.

—Parece que tendrás tu oportunidad—Dijo Ron cuando Hermione llamó a Harry.

—Queremos que pruebes esto, Harry—Dijo. Harry no perdió el tiempo trepando por los escalones de piedra hasta el suelo. Como Minerva tenía la cabeza dentro del palanquín, primero se volvió hacia el carruaje. El caballo lo miró por encima del hombro y Harry pensó que podía ver bigotes en su hocico, traicionando sus orígenes ratoniles.

Ginny estaba sosteniendo las riendas. Ella le guiñó un ojo cuando él subió, y él pensó de nuevo qué tan buen deporte se estaba haciendo con todo esto. Ella realmente no tenía nada que ganar excepto la satisfacción de vencer a su antiguo maestro si ganaba. Harry pasó una mano por el asiento de terciopelo aplastado. Y ella iba a ser difícil de superar.

Había un solo banco dentro del carruaje. El lado opuesto, el más cercano al conductor, tenía un pequeño brasero y un aparador con una tetera encima. La tetera tenía un diseño de parche de calabaza en el lateral. Arriba, una lámpara, conectada por un botín que parecía una enredadera, brillaba suavemente, iluminando el interior. Los asientos eran dorados, casi anaranjados pero no del todo. Había una gruesa alfombra en el piso.

Cuando el caballo despegó, aplaudido por quién solo podían ser los gemelos, Harry se aferró a la fuente y la espalda. El viaje fue suave. En el camino de regreso, descubrió cómo abrir la cortina y miró hacia afuera. El señor y la señora Weasley y Ron habían bajado del balcón y saludaron tan pronto como Harry asomó la cabeza.

Harry les devolvió el saludo y buscó a Snape. Era fácil de detectar, el único trozo de negro, parado cerca del palanquín que esperaba. Mientras Harry miraba, Minerva le dijo algo, obviamente fuera del alcance de los demás. Snape le lanzó una mirada que habría cuajado el ácido y sacudió la cabeza. Miró, vio a Harry y convocó una sonrisa y un pequeño saludo.

Sintiéndose un poco cohibido, Harry abrió la puerta del carruaje y notó por primera vez que tenía una cresta. Lo miró de reojo y distinguió un león y algo más, escogido en dorado.

—¿Como estuvo? —Fred preguntó—¿Te sientes un poco como Ceniciento en el baile? —.

George golpeó a su hermano en el hombro—Eso es atroz—Empujó a Fred fuera del camino—Harry es más del tipo Bello Durmiente, esperando el beso del verdadero amor—Él asintió con la cabeza en dirección a la locura—Tienes la torre para eso y todo—.

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco a los dos. Al otro lado del carruaje, Minerva y Hermione estaban abriendo la media puerta, mirando dentro, hablando en voz baja. Harry caminó hacia ellos para ver si debía probar el palanquín antes de que terminaran de consultar.

—Es encantador—Decía Minerva.

—Correcto, así que si Harry fuera un hada _princesa_ , sería perfecto—Respondió Hermione. Harry se rió entre dientes y las dejó a sus deliberaciones.

Snape estaba apartado, el palanquín preparado por sus cuatro hombres transfigurados. Harry se abrió paso entre los Weasley para pararse a su lado—¿Qué usaste para los portadores? —Preguntó—No pude salir del balcón—.

—Abejas—Dijo Snape secamente, y Harry levantó la vista preocupado. Puso una mano sobre el brazo de Snape, pero Snape parecía ignorarlo.

—¿Está bien si miro dentro? —Preguntó Harry, mirando a la cara tensa de Snape. ¿A dónde se había ido toda su confianza? Harry dejó que su mano se deslizara por el brazo de Snape, hacia la curva de su codo, dejando que su mano lo llevara más cerca hasta que Snape tuvo que mirarlo.

—Adelante, sube tú mismo—Dijo Snape por fin, cruzando los brazos contra su pecho, de modo que Harry se vio obligado a dejarlo ir.

Harry llegó a la litera al mismo tiempo que Hermione y Minerva. El portador de la cabeza hizo una leve reverencia y bajó los postes para que Harry pudiera subir fácilmente. Con una mano, Harry separó la cortina verde y entró.

Solo el palanquín era más grande por dentro que por fuera. Harry casi se cae en una pila de cojines. Se agarró a uno grande para estabilizarse y miró a su alrededor. El techo parecía mucho más alejado que el escaso metro y medio que parecía desde el exterior. En lo alto, el material fino y suave brillaba con la luz de lo que parecían luciérnagas danzantes. Sus luces suaves formaron una imagen del cielo nocturno visto desde el balcón de la Grange. El propio Harry había luchado por recordar sus lecciones de astronomía desde allí.

Debajo de él, los cojines estaban sostenidos por un lujoso sofá, hecho de un verde tan oscuro que parecía negro. Cada almohada tenía un poco del mismo tono verde, pero por lo demás, no había dos iguales.

La litera había comenzado a moverse, el balanceo apenas se notaba cuando Harry se orientó. Al otro lado del sofá había una chimenea, encendida, con un caldero suspendido sobre la yesca. Mientras Harry miraba, un delgado hilo de vapor salió de entre el caldero y la tapa.

Al otro lado de su sofá había una ventana panorámica cubierta, casi igual a la de su habitación, hecha con el mismo terciopelo verde que el sofá. Había un aparador bajo a su lado, con algunos libros llenos encima. Algo que se parecía al jarrón Sevres que habían recogido en Brighton, también estaba encima.

Una corriente de vapor del caldero pasó rozando sus ojos, y Harry notó que no olía a humo sino a clavo y canela y todas las cosas que él asociaba con pociones. Pociones y Snape. Harry volvió a mirar hacia la chimenea, preguntándose si debería alarmarse por los suaves mechones de vapor que salían del pequeño caldero. Tal vez se estaba preparando té, pensó, justo antes de que uno de los mechones pareciera formarse como una mano.

Harry lo miró fijamente. Un brazo, que se separó del vapor, se formó a partir de la mano, luego se dobló cuando se deslizó hacia otra pequeña nube de vapor. Aparecieron hombros blancos, a medida que más y más vapor se arremolinaban, alargándose, cambiando, formando más y más cuerpo. El humo se espesó en una túnica suelta, más oscura que el resto, cambiando a gris muy oscuro.

El olor a clavo era más fuerte ahora, y los ojos de Harry picaron. Los limpió, y cuando levantó la vista, la figura ya no era amorfa. Era Snape. El pálido cuerpo solo estaba suelto en la túnica mientras cruzaba el piso.

—¿Severus? —Harry preguntó confundido, incapaz de apartar la vista de las largas extremidades, unas que acababa de darse cuenta de que había imaginado.

La figura no respondió, solo sonrió levemente cuando cruzó la habitación. Sin decir una palabra, o él, yacía en el sofá junto a Harry. Una mano pálida, pálida acarició la cara de Harry, los dedos se sentían reales, se sintieron fuertes deslizándose en su cabello, detrás de su oreja. Cuando llegó el beso, Harry ya no había pensado en íncubos y otras criaturas oscuras, porque este era su Severus, y se entregó a él.

Débilmente, Harry aún podía sentir el balanceo de la litera, escuchar el canto de los portadores, pero Snape nunca lo había besado así, con una codiciosa posesividad que Harry solo había imaginado en un amante. No se tomó el tiempo para pensar cómo Snape podría haberse conjurado dentro de la calabaza, solo cuánto tiempo tuvieron para besarse así, estirados en el sofá, las piernas acariciándose, los pies haciendo mellas en las almohadas de brocado.

Harry contuvo el aliento, acercándose, sintiendo a Snape moverse más profundamente en los recovecos sombreados del palanquín. Deslizó sus dedos por la túnica casi abierta, tirando al otro hombre en un abrazo más acalorado.

Harry no tenía idea de cuándo la litera dejó de moverse. Oyó que alguien lo llamaba, alguien claramente femenino y abrió los ojos. Estaba solo en el sofá. El pequeño portador parpadeaba a través de las cortinas, Ginny justo detrás de él.

—Oye, esto es bueno—Dijo, mirando en la penumbra. Harry agarró una de las almohadas debajo de su cabeza, empujándola frente a su entrepierna, antes de darse cuenta de que no había un punto húmedo allí.

—Uh, sí—Dijo, balanceando las piernas sobre el borde del sofá y sacudiendo la cabeza. Sin punto húmedo y sin Snape. La chimenea estaba fría, el caldero apagado. Sacudió la cabeza, luego siguió la luz dejada por la cortina afuera. Media docena de Weasley le devolvieron la mirada. Y dos mujeres muy curiosas. Y Snape, el verdadero Snape. Quien parecía enojado por algo.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa y salió del palanquín—Gran manera de viajar—Dijo, con una pequeña y avergonzada risa. Miró a Snape pero el otro hombre no lo estaba mirando. Se encontró dándole la mano al portador principal, y luego a todos ellos mientras Minerva y Hermione consultaban. Harry miró hacia el carruaje. El caballo había mordido un poco la puerta.

Minerva se aclaró la garganta, metiendo el pañuelo de tartán en su túnica—Ese es un punto adicional para el profesor Snape y la victoria—Declaró. Snape simplemente asintió y se alejó hacia la cocina. Harry comenzó a perseguirlo, pero fue atrapado por los gemelos que querían mirar dentro.

Todos seguían charlando felices durante el almuerzo, que Harry se ocupó de servir. No había querido que Snape cocinara este fin de semana, para mantenerse concentrado en el duelo, así que se había abastecido de fiambres, pan y queso. Aun así, sus invitados, los suyos y los de Snape, modificó, inspeccionando las ruinas de la cocina, pasaron por todo como un fantasma a través de la pared.

Todos se habían dispersado después del almuerzo. Hermione llevó a Minerva y Ginny por los jardines. Molly y Arthur estaban siguiendo a los gemelos hasta la locura. Ron se había quedado dormido en una de las sillas del balcón.

Harry se aferró al dintel de piedra de la puerta de la cocina, mirando a Snape, quien se había dejado arrinconar durante el almuerzo, Harry estaba seguro, por Minerva, de evitar hablar con Harry. Snape envolvía silenciosamente los paquetes de carne y queso de los carniceros como si cada paquete fuera un ingrediente de pociones, sin bata y con las mangas enrolladas.

Su expresión había sido orgullosamente confiada cuando ganó, pero ahora la cara de Snape estaba casi en blanco. Harry observó el cuidadoso ritmo por un momento y luego cruzó la habitación, apoyando una cadera en el lavabo al lado de Snape.

Snape lo ignoró.

—Felicidades—Dijo Harry. Snape simplemente asintió una vez y luego buscó la hogaza de pan de centeno que ahora era solo dos pedazos y algunas migajas. Harry extendió una mano para evitar que envolviera los restos—En tu victoria, quiero decir—Dijo, no acostumbrado a Snape en este estado de ánimo. Había esperado que fuera presumido y los regalara a todos con historias de superioridad de Slytherin, pero Snape solo había hablado brevemente con Minerva, y habían estado todos juntos en silencio alrededor de Harry.

—Sé perfectamente a qué te refieres—Dijo Snape, sacando su mano de debajo de la de Harry y doblando el papel encerado alrededor del pan.

Nunca disuadido fácilmente, especialmente por Snape, Harry se deslizó más cerca, hasta que sus pantalones rozaron los de Snape, justo a la altura de los muslos—Pensé que podríamos...—Dejó que su mirada permaneciera sobre la curva de la boca delicadamente arqueada de Snape—Celebrar—.

Snape golpeó el pan apenas envuelto sobre el mostrador, enviando migas que se deslizaban por el mostrador—¿No es esto suficiente farsa sin un falso sentimentalismo que nubla lo que debería ser un simple acuerdo comercial? —Miró a Harry, quien retrocedió como si estuviera hechizado.

—Yo… solo pensé que querrías…—Harry apretó los labios, incierto.

Snape se giró hacia él—Tal vez has tenido tantos besos que simplemente puedes apagar los deseos de tu cuerpo, pero no lo he hecho. Si voy a mantener incluso mi decoro lamentablemente disminuido, debo declinar—.

Harry se había alejado de la fuerza de las palabras, cada una más dura en el aliento de Snape—Pero, pero esta mañana, en la locura...—.

Snape cerró el pequeño espacio entre ellos—¿Creías que estabas a salvo allí? ¿Qué podría parar después de unos besos? —Su mirada se deslizó hacia la boca de Harry, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Oh, vamos, profesor—Por alguna razón, el nombre “Severus” no se formaría—No lo harías...—Parte de él, la parte que siempre tendría doce, quería evitar la intención maligna en las palabras de Snape. La otra parte, la parte que gritaba que era un hombre adulto, clavó los dedos en el mostrador y le devolvió una mirada tan buena como la de él.

—¿No qué? ¿Besarte hasta que olvides que soy un hombre que odias? —Antes de que Harry pudiera señalar que no había odiado a Snape en mucho tiempo, Snape continuó—No me detendría con besos, ¿lo sabes? Quisiera probarte todo tu—Sus párpados cayeron un poco, como si ya estuviera en medio de una pasión que Harry solo podía imaginar—Saborea la dulzura de tu juventud, sin prestar atención a las violaciones que haría a tu cuerpo—Se deslizó más cerca, casi desafiando a Harry a alejarse, pero Harry estaba enraizado en el lugar como si el Lazo del Diablo hubiera entrado nuevamente en la cocina—Serías mío—Dijo Snape, con la voz baja, llena de deseo, como si volviera a levantarse del caldero en la litera—No podría aceptar menos, no de...—.

—Tú, no...—Harry intentó, las imágenes borrosas de esta tarde se mezclaban perfectamente con el seductor tapiz de las palabras de Snape.

Fuertes dedos lo agarraron por la parte delantera de su camisa, cerrando incluso el pequeño espacio entre ellos—Sí, señor Potter, lo hago—.

Harry miró a los insondables ojos negros. ¿Era este su íncubo? —¿Qué pasa si yo...? —Él frunció el ceño. ¿Tenía o había tenido? —¿Quise...? —.

Snape lo soltó como si fuera un hechizo—No lo haces—Veneno, más rico que cualquier poción, goteaba de las sílabas simples. Comenzó a alejarse, pero Harry lo agarró por una manga. Este Snape era cálido y sólido. Real.

—Sé lo que estás haciendo. Intentaste hacerlo durante la Oclumancia, cuando llegamos a...—Harry apretó los dedos, sintiendo a Snape comenzar bajo su mano—Dejé que me lo hicieras como estudiante, porque tenía que hacerlo, dejarte ser un bastardo—.

Captó el pequeño rayo de miedo en los ojos de Snape, sabía con certeza ahora que esto no era incómodo—Lo has estado haciendo tanto tiempo que ni siquiera te das cuenta. Alejar a las personas cuando se acercan demasiado—Apretó con fuerza la manga de Snape—Estoy empujando hacia atrás esta vez—Estaban muy cerca ahora, lo suficientemente cerca como para ver pequeñas gotas de sudor en el labio superior de Snape. Si hubieran estado dentro del palanquín, Harry los habría lamido, y luego habría metido la lengua para ver si había más.

En cambio, Harry liberó su agarre de la manga blanca de Snape, pero no se alejó—¿Qué tal si te dejo ser un poco bastardo, si me dejas ser un poco imbécil? —.

Snape retrocedió sorprendido, casi alarmando a Harry. El zumbido suave de voces en el exterior volvió a enfocarse, como si sus sentidos volvieran a toda prisa—¿Habías estado hablando con Albus? —.

Harry sonrió con tristeza—Albus Dumbledore está muerto. De ahí nuestra situación actual—Un hechizo _Lumos_ se disparó sobre su cabeza—¿Nunca me digas que intentaste esto con el director? ¿Intentaste alejarlo? —Se dio cuenta, por las débiles manchas de color que manchaban las mejillas de Snape, que tenía razón—¿Que dijo el? —.

Sus voces sonaban extrañas en un tono normal, pero la casi intimidad permaneció en la forma en que sus cuerpos se inclinaban el uno hacia el otro—Que él podría soportar que yo fuera un poco bastardo si yo pudiera soportar que él fuera un viejo entrometido—Una pausa—Y que nunca habría un momento en mi vida en el que fuera demasiado viejo para ser detenido—.

Harry se rió, demasiado fuerte, lo sabía, pero se sintió bien después de la tensión inesperada de los últimos minutos—Tendrás que trabajar más duro que eso si realmente quieres deshacerte de mí, especialmente después de ganar un duelo por mi mano—Batió sus pestañas con un falso coqueteo, encontrando que su mirada se deslizaba de regreso a la boca de Snape, debido a la gran cantidad de problemas entre ellos.

Snape se volteó a medias, como para terminar con los platos y Harry deslizó su mano sobre la manga de la camisa blanca, no agarrándola esta vez, sino sosteniéndose de todos modos. Se acercó más, pasando su boca por el costado de la boca de Snape, a lo largo de su mejilla.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó Snape, frunciendo el ceño, Harry estaba seguro, aunque estaba demasiado cerca para decirlo con certeza.

—Si ya no me besas bien, estoy tratando de ver si puedo soportar besos en la mejilla. Quédate quieto un momento—Él articuló pequeños besos a lo largo del borde liso de la mandíbula de Snape. Un pequeño ruido, casi inadvertido, pero el silencio en la cocina le dijo a Harry que estaba en el camino correcto. Ladeó la cabeza y dejó un rastro de besos a lo largo de la parte inferior, sintiendo a Snape relajarse debajo de él, recostándose ahora sobre el resistente mostrador. Harry echó un vistazo y vio los dedos de Snape cavando en el mostrador, con los codos hacia atrás.

—Dime—Dijo, con la boca muy cerca de una oreja, usando su lengua para apartar el largo cabello—¿Por qué estabas tan seguro de que ibas a ganar el duelo? —.

Un sonido divertido surgió del pecho de Snape. Sin abrir los ojos, dijo—Ajusté las probabilidades a mi favor—.

Harry sonrió, antes de que sus labios se cerraran sobre el lóbulo pálido de la oreja de Snape—Hiciste trampa—Dijo, aunque Snape no dijo nada. Sus labios estaban ligeramente separados, la cabeza hacia atrás, ligeramente inclinada en la dirección de Harry. Lamió más alto en la oreja—El caldero. Debería haberlo sabido—Luego retrocedió, tirando del lóbulo con los labios.

Había un poco de tensión que no había estado allí antes, pero Harry deslizó su boca hacia abajo sobre la mandíbula de Snape, por el cordón repentinamente apretado de su cuello. Había una pequeña brecha donde la camisa no estaba completamente plana y Harry dejó que su lengua se deslizara sobre ella, hasta el borde donde comenzó la camiseta antes de volver a subir por la pálida columna de la garganta de Snape.

—¿Tuviste una ... experiencia interesante? —Pregunto Snape, con voz baja en su pecho.

Harry rió suavemente, girando su lengua hacia atrás debajo de una oreja, una mano quitando el cabello—Ciertamente fue vívido—Admitió—No estaba seguro de si era un íncubo—Dijo, explorando nuevos territorios con su lengua—Hasta que se convirtió en ti—.

Snape comenzó y se alejó. El color le subió a la cara, sonrojado por la excitación, aunque sus ojos estaban cuestionando _—¿Me viste? —._

Harry pasó una mano por la parte delantera de la camisa de Snape, como si separara las túnicas sueltas de la figura fantasmal—Por supuesto—Cuando Snape no dijo nada, Harry se inclinó para otro beso en la mejilla, pero Snape se apartó.

>> No podrías haberme visto—.

Desconcertado, Harry estudió la cara de Snape. Pensó que te hacía mirar a una persona de manera diferente cuando conocías cómo sabía. Cómo se veían excitados. El cerebro de Harry siguió ese pensamiento hasta su inevitable conclusión, y sintió que se sonrojaba un poco. Cuando Snape no dijo nada más, Harry se recostó, más lentamente esta vez, y Snape no se apartó.

—Bueno, se parecía a ti—Dijo, acariciando esa dulce línea a lo largo del filo de la mandíbula—Besaba como tú—Otro barrido de su lengua, simplemente inclinando la parte inferior de su mandíbula—…Y sabía a ti—La mano de Harry se quedó donde la había dejado, en la parte delantera de la camisa de Snape, como atrapado por dos direcciones en conflicto—¿Existe tal cosa como una poción de íncubos? —Se preguntó en voz alta.

—No fue una poción de íncubos—Dijo Snape, y Harry sonrió al notar que sus ojos se habían cerrado nuevamente, recostándose sobre el mostrador mientras Harry articulaba besos a lo largo de su cuello.

No tenía idea de cuántas veces Hermione se aclaró la garganta antes de escucharlo. Por la mirada de la nube de tormenta en su rostro, bastantes. Minerva estaba a su lado, ambas silueteadas en la puerta de la cocina. Minerva puso su mano sobre la parte inferior de su rostro y sus ojos brillaron con diversión.

Hermione, sin embargo, no estaba divertida. Ella miró de un hombre a otro, luego su mirada se fijó en Snape, abriendo sus ojos. La larga línea de su cuerpo todavía estaba apoyada contra el mostrador de la cocina. Harry notó con lánguida satisfacción, que Snape se volvió a un lado sin prisas, protegiendo su cuerpo de los ojos femeninos.

—¡Harry! —Hermione dijo—Deja de molestar a Severus—Ella volteó—¿Te está molestando? —Le preguntó a Snape, dando un paso hacia la pequeña cocina.

—Mucho, sí—Dijo Snape, su voz no era más que un acento. Se volvió hacia McGonagall, alejándose un poco del mostrador.

—Estoy lista para regresar a la escuela—Dijo, bajando la mano de su boca—Estoy seguro de que te gustaría volver y asegurarte de que no he dañado tus Slytherins más de lo necesario—Ella se aclaró la garganta—Si puedes llevarte—.

El ceño fruncido ni siquiera comenzó a alcanzar las alturas de ferocidad que podía alcanzar. Luego su rostro se suavizó, o lo que pasó por suave después del ceño fruncido, pero que la mayoría de la gente simplemente llamaría presumido—Sería una pena que el Buscador de Gryffindor se encontrara nuevamente en desacuerdo con el joven Gibson y se encontrara detenido el día del partido—.

Lejos de ser intimidada, Minerva puso su sonrisa más fría, que por un momento lo intimidó aún más que cualquiera de los ceños fruncidos de Snape—Como sería una vergüenza similar si Gibson se encontrara en una situación similar—Dijo Minerva. Su mirada ligeramente interesada en Hermione, luego de vuelta en Snape no engañó a nadie que se hubiera sentado en su clase—¿Supongo que no te gustaría apostar un poco por el resultado? —.

Snape reflejó su mirada engañosamente suave, dirigiéndola hacia Harry como si fueran cómplices—¿En cuál? ¿El partido de Quidditch o los jóvenes Basilton y Gibson? —.

—El partido, por supuesto—Dijo Minerva, acercando su túnica a su cuerpo—Cualquier otra cosa sería incorrecta—Los términos se acordaron tan rápidamente que Harry no tuvo dudas de que esta rivalidad era tan disputada como la de sus equipos de la casa. Minerva tomó el brazo que Snape le ofreció—No tienes corazón para aprovecharte de una anciana—Resopló, ignorando el resoplido de incredulidad de Snape—Pero como pronto entrarás en una gran cantidad de galeones, no me importa verte separarte de unos pocos—.

Le tomó un momento a Harry darse cuenta de que se refería al dinero que Snape recibiría por la casa. Diluyó su disfrute de la escena por un momento hasta que Minerva continuó.

>> ¿Quizás a Harry le gustaría asistir al partido, para asegurarse de que sus antiguos galeones irán a un hogar apropiado? —.

Harry farfulló y miró a Snape, dándose cuenta de que todos los demás lo estaban mirando—Si quieres—Dijo Snape. Luego miró a Hermione—Hay habitaciones de huéspedes en las mazmorras—Ella tuvo la gracia de sonrojarse ligeramente.

—Me gustaría eso—Dijo Harry.

Snape y McGonagall comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta de la cocina, luego Minerva miró a Hermione por encima del hombro.

—¿Vienes querida? —.

—Iré. Quiero hablar con Harry—.

Curioso, Harry se giró, sacudiéndose las tramas nebulosas en su cerebro para colarse en un beso de despedida antes de que Snape se fuera por la semana. Al darse cuenta de que había sido frustrado, no se puso de mejor humor. Hermione esperó hasta que Snape y McGonagall aparecieron antes de hablar con Harry.

—¿Qué _fue_ eso? —.

Harry cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho—Eres una mujer adulta, deberías saber...—.

—No finjas que no sabes exactamente de qué estoy hablando—Hubo un momento de mutua exhalación en la cocina repentinamente demasiado silenciosa. Afuera, Harry podía escuchar a los gemelos gritar algo en los jardines, y algo que sonó como una calabaza golpeando el camino de piedra.

Hermione agarró el respaldo de una de las sillas de madera alrededor de la mesa de la cocina—Mira, Severus no es uno de tus, como los llamas, trucos—.

Harry frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para defenderse, pero Hermione continuó—Crees que puedes... jugar con sus afectos, y que no significará nada, porque no significará nada para ti—.

Significaría algo. Harry ya lo sabía. Pero no estaba dispuesto a decirle a Hermione qué era todavía, hasta que lo descubriera por sí mismo. Encontró sus dedos cavando en sus brazos, y dejó caer la pose casual—Mira, _tú_ querías que nos lleváramos bien. No te quejes cuando lo hagamos—.

—Llevarse bien como no matarse entre ustedes durante el Cortejo. Sé que ambos, bueno, se han convertido en amigos. No quiero que utilices esa amistad solo porque sea conveniente—.

Harry se frotó la cara con una mano, tratando de pensar cómo explicarle—Mira, es más que...—.

—No, _tú_ mira—Dijo, interrumpiendo. Ella presionó sus labios, exhalando con fuerza—Solo ve… encuentra a alguien. Ve a navegar o lo que sea que hagas. Solo asegúrate de que nunca me entere—Tenía el aspecto de una doncella victoriana, ofreciéndose aflojar su corsé para la noche de bodas.

La parte de Harry que fue tocada, en el fondo, por su preocupación por Snape, fue rápidamente anulada por la parte que se indignó en su propio nombre.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás diciendo que solo...? —Bajó deliberadamente la voz—¿Que tengo que estar duro para ir por Severus? —Su voz se volvió amarga—No piensas mucho de mí, ¿verdad? —

Ella inmediatamente se arrepintió, cruzó el pequeño espacio entre ellos y puso una mano cálida sobre su brazo—No, Harry, no. Simplemente no quiero que lo lastimes—.

La constatación de que podía lastimar a Snape golpeó con la brusquedad de la poción multijugos. Casi podía sentir su piel ondular en la transformación de Harry antes del Cortejo al Harry que era ahora, el Harry que acababa de planear cómo besar a Snape. El Harry que nunca escucharía Hermione por su sugerencia de encontrar a alguien más solo por una noche.

—¿Alguna vez habló de cuando éramos estudiantes? —Mantuvo la voz baja, no queriendo competir con los sonidos somnolientos del exterior—¿Lo qué hizo por mí? —.

Hermione estudió su rostro, pareciendo reconocer que habían cambiado de terreno—¿Qué hizo? ¿Además de salvarte unas cuantas veces cuando pensamos que estaba tratando de hacerte daño? No, él nunca habla de eso—.

No lo creía así. El tiempo reciente que había pasado con Snape, había estado relativamente libre de referencias a su antagonismo profesor-alumno—Me tomó un poco de tiempo armarlo—Dijo Harry, luego se echó a reír despectivamente—No es la escoba más rápida en el cobertizo. Y Snape era un bastardo en Sexto Año, cuando intentamos la Oclumancia de nuevo—Podía ver por su rostro, que Hermione lo recordaba. Había sido difícil escapar del ceño fruncido durante casi todos los encuentros de ese año, mientras que Harry había luchado por aprender lo que el otro hombre estaba tratando de enseñarle.

Había sido tan malo que había ido al Director para ver si había otra forma. Dumbledore lo miró con tristeza, como lo había hecho casi todo ese año, y dijo que Snape estaba haciendo lo que tenía que hacer. Harry entendió de inmediato que él mismo _no_ estaba haciendo lo que tenía que hacer. Pero cuanto más lo intentaba, más idiota había sido Snape.

Miró hacia la puerta como si estuviera verificando si Snape había reaparecido—Esa Navidad, Dumbledore quería que me quedara en Hogwarts. ¿Te acuerdas? —.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza—Todos pensamos que estabas siendo castigado por no aprender. Pasé el descanso investigando la Oclumancia para ver si podía encontrar algo que te ayudara—.

—Tal vez estaba siendo castigado—Él sonrió sin ningún humor real. Incluso ahora era difícil enfrentar al imbécil que había sido—El punto de toda esta triste reminiscencia, es que Snape y yo nos metimos en una fila de gritos. Lo llamé todo tipo de nombres—Todavía podía escuchar su voz haciendo eco de algunos de ellos. Sabía que estaba siendo hiriente, pero no le había importado. Podía escuchar la voz de Snape; le resultaba más fácil pensar en Severus como Snape. Snape tampoco había sido amable.

La voz era tan clara en su cabeza que volvió a mirar hacia la puerta—Snape me arrastró a las mazmorras, me hizo ayudarlo a hacer una poción. La de Pensadero. Tuvimos que poner la poción en un pequeño caldero, porque no tenía un cuenco de runas. Me hizo guardarla en las mazmorras. Me hizo usarla—.

Hermione frunció el ceño—¿Tienes un Pensadero? —.

—De hecho—Dijo Harry—Lo puse en mi bóveda de Gringotts antes de abandonar el país. No lo he usado desde el Sexto Año—Todavía podían escuchar los sonidos de los gemelos jugando cualquier juego que habían inventado con las calabazas transfiguradas afuera. Ron debe haberse despertado porque su voz se podía escuchar repicando de vez en cuando.

>> Cosas graciosas, Pensaderos. Realmente pueden ayudarte a ver patrones. Seguía viendo todas las veces que Voldemort me atravesaba, en mi cabeza—El largo y oscuro nombre del mago oscuro, sonaba extraño en la apacible y pequeña cocina—Las veces que se habría metido en Dumbledore a través de mí, si hubiera sido él quien me estaba enseñando—.

—Pudo haberse metido en Snape. Se lo llevó—Dijo Hermione, y Harry asintió.

—Todo lo que hubiera tomado, hubiera sido que Voldemort revisara a su antiguo sirviente mientras estábamos tomando lecciones—Dijo Harry.

—Debe haber estado aterrorizado todo el tiempo—Dijo Hermione, la idea le dio un pequeño escalofrío.

Harry gruñó. Aterrorizado no habría sido su primera descripción de la forma en que Snape había estado actuando—Tenía que odiarlo, odiar a Snape, para que Voldemort no cayera. Una vez que entendí eso, trabajé duro para odiarlo. Y él trabajó duro para asegurarse de que lo hiciera—.

Hermione volvió a poner su mano sobre el brazo de Harry y la deslizó hacia abajo para tomar su mano—Era la única forma en que podías salvarlo—Dijo, dándole un apretón a su mano.

Sin palabras, Harry le dio un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza hasta que pudo hablar—Así que ya ves, por mucho que te quiera, tienes que confiar en que sé lo que estoy haciendo. Severus y yo somos hombres adultos. Y si quiero encontrar maneras de conseguir que me bese, entonces ese es mi negocio…—.

—¡Ten corazón! —La voz de Ron se interrumpió. Las cabezas de Harry y Hermione giraron en su dirección, de pie en la puerta de la cocina. La cara de Ron estaba arrugada como si hubiera comido algo desagradable—No me importa tener un gay como mejor amigo—Él abrió un ojo—Ni siquiera me importa cuando atrapo a dicho mejor amigo manoseando a mi novia—Abrió el otro ojo—Pero si vas a besar a Snape, realmente no quiero saber nada de eso—.

Harry inclinó su cabeza hacia Ron—Nos _vamos_ a casar.—

Ron finalmente llegó a la cocina, deslizándose entre Harry y Hermione con posesividad casual—Y nunca, nunca tengo que escuchar nada de eso, ¿verdad? —.

* * *

Harry nunca antes había visto un partido de Quidditch desde las gradas de Slytherin. Y cuando Gryffindor anotó el primer punto, agarró el brazo de Snape y no vio ninguna razón para soltarlo. A medida que avanzaba el partido, podía sentir los músculos debajo de su mano relajándose, y al final del partido, sus dedos estaban firmemente entrelazados en los de Snape, soltados solo cuando se levantaron para aplaudir la merecida victoria de Slytherin.

Harry no había regresado a Hogwarts desde el funeral, y había llegado con el tiempo suficiente para que se le mostrara una habitación perfectamente normal en el pasillo desde la habitación de Snape. Todavía tenía que ser invitado a la habitación de su prometido, pero Harry no tenía esperanzas en ese sentido.

—Tendré que asistir a la fiesta de la victoria—Dijo Snape, mientras se presentaban junto con el resto de la multitud en varias etapas de triunfo y desesperación, de regreso al castillo—Solo el tiempo suficiente para que la redada en la cocina, que desconozco, pueda suceder—Harry sonrió cuando Snape lo miró—¿Quizás te gustaría visitar a tus amigos esta noche? —Él sugirió.

—¿No puedo ir a la fiesta de la victoria? —Usó un ligero empujón de la multitud para agarrar la manga de Snape, luego metió el brazo dentro del hueco mientras avanzaban por el camino desgastado.

Snape parecía inseguro, y Harry le apretó el brazo—Estaré bien. No besos—.

Una de las estudiantes frente a ellos se dio la vuelta, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa. Un Slytherin Snape la envió correteando con una mirada bien colocada, y Harry le dio otro apretón a su brazo.

La fiesta estaba en su apogeo cuando llegaron Snape y Harry. La sala quedó en silencio en cuanto despejaron el dintel de piedra. Harry había dejado que Snape lo precediera, y emergió en un mar de rostros atónitos. Snape se aclaró la garganta. Harry dio un paso más cerca de él.

Una niña, todavía con su túnica de quidditch, caminó hasta los pies de los escalones de piedra—¿No eres Harry Potter? —Ella preguntó.

Harry sonrió—Lo soy. Debes ser la Buscadora. Esa fue una captura increíble hoy—Ella se sonrojó de placer, y las conversaciones por la habitación se reanudaron, aunque más de una vez, Harry escuchó su nombre durante el alboroto. Le presentaron debidamente a Deanna Gibson, la buscadora, y luego lo abandonaron rápidamente con un bostezo aburrido cuando Harry y Deanna comenzaron a comparar historias de snitches.

Al aceptar un trago de algo que no sería cerveza de mantequilla, hasta que los comandos regresaran de la cocina, Harry buscó a Snape. Estaba junto a la enorme chimenea, en una profunda discusión con uno de los chicos mayores. Un ligero escalofrío de conciencia lo atravesó cuando Snape se volvió, atrapando su mirada en el mismo momento.

Pasaron otros tres cuartos de hora en la fiesta, que había crecido tanto que el propio Salazar Slytherin tendría que entrar para calmar a este grupo, cuando Snape inclinó la cabeza hacia la puerta. Nadie notó su partida.

Una vez afuera en el corredor, Snape se aclaró la garganta muy fuerte, luego dijo, en un tono normal—Te acompañaré de regreso, ¿de acuerdo? —.

Harry escuchó el eco del sonido de una pelea y una risita ahogada en el extremo opuesto del corredor, en la dirección en la que se dirigían muy intencionadamente hacia abajo.

—Entonces, ¿alguna vez asaltaste las cocinas tú mismo? —Harry preguntó, para cubrir los sonidos furtivos detrás de ellos.

—¿Como estudiante? —Preguntó Snape, ofreciendo su brazo y casi tirando de él cuando Harry lo tomó, como si se diera cuenta de dónde estaban—Una o dos veces—.

—¿Y cómo maestro? —Harry levantó la vista con curiosidad, tratando de visualizar a cualquiera de ellos.

—Una o dos veces también—Antes de que Harry pudiera pedir detalles, Snape le preguntó cómo estaban sus habitaciones.

—No está mal. No es tan aburrido como las habitaciones de huéspedes de Gryffindor—Snape se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación, pero Harry miró por el pasillo—Vamos, has visto cada centímetro de donde vivo. ¿Por qué no me dejas ver dónde vives? —.

Aun así, Snape dudó—Di—Dijo Harry, tomando su brazo y dirigiéndose—¿Ya has recogido tus ganancias de Minerva? La vi dándote una mirada malvada desde las gradas de Gryffindor—.

—Mañana, en el desayuno—Dijo Snape, guiándolos a través de la puerta arqueada hacia sus habitaciones. Se puso de pie a un lado, con los ojos cerrados mientras Harry miraba a su alrededor.

Lo primero que vio fue una gran llave que colgaba de un soporte de latón, justo al lado de la puerta. Era la llave de la Grange. Había otras cosas alrededor de la acogedora habitación: la bufanda que Harry le había hecho comprar cuando el clima había dado un giro desagradable inesperadamente un fin de semana, se colocó sobre un extremo del sofá. Un pedazo de la porcelana de Sevres, con el mismo patrón de abejorro, que Harry le había comprado al mismo tiempo que había comprado el suyo para la cocina. La locura tallada que Harry le había dado estaba sobre la repisa de la chimenea, junto a un vial de fondo plano con lo que el ojo experto de Harry determinó que era un corte de vid.

Con un poco de excelente vino de Snape, Harry se acomodó cómodamente en el salón. Snape tomó el sillón al lado—¿Qué poción usaste en el palanquín? —Harry preguntó con casualidad afectada.

—No te diré eso—Respondió Snape, recostándose en la silla—Tienes poco conocimiento de pociones; descúbrelo por ti mismo—.

—Hermione cree que estoy jugando con tu afecto—Dijo, cambiando de tema en lugar de admitir que no tenía ni idea.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo alguno? —Snape respondió, cruzando las piernas para que su túnica cubriera los lados de la silla.

—Has cometido un error táctico en el Cortejo—Hizo una pausa mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino—Me has dejado conocerte. Y creo que te gusto un poco—Esperó para ver qué efecto tuvo este pronunciamiento en Snape. Harry había pensado mucho en la pequeña escena en la cocina.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no he confesado esta afición que no se atreve a pronunciar su nombre? —Preguntó Snape.

—Creo que te tomó por sorpresa—Dijo Harry—Al igual que a mí—Cuando Snape no dijo nada, Harry levantó la vista.

—Estás coqueteando conmigo—Dijo Snape, con la copa de vino cerca de su cara. Su nariz parecía más grande en la distorsión del cristal—¿Por qué? —.

Harry rodó los ojos como si Snape hubiera perdido un punto obvio—Así que puedo convencerte para que pases más que una buena noche besándote la mejilla—.

Harry conocía a Snape lo suficientemente bien como para juzgar la expresión de su rostro. No peligroso, categorizó. Aún no—Crees que estás a salvo aquí, ¿verdad? —Snape preguntó como si a él también le gustara la dirección de su conversación.

—Estar seguro nunca ha estado a la cabeza de mi lista de prioridades—Dijo Harry, apreciando los lentos zarcillos de excitación que la conversación estaba creando en él.

Una elegante ceja se alzó en su cabello. Teniendo en cuenta la línea del cabello de Snape, no tenía que ir muy lejos, pero Harry lo miró de todos modos—Entonces, tu aventura amorosa en el palanquín no fue suficiente para ti, y has decidido conformarte conmigo, ¿no es así? —.

Harry se rió entre dientes—Te lo dije, _fuiste_ tú en el palanquín—Pasó un dedo por el borde de su copa de vino—¿Qué pusiste en esa poción? —.

—Es probable que te diga lo mismo que tú para decirme lo que realmente viste—Respondió Snape.

El vino se sentía bien en su sistema—Mira, todo el mundo piensa que estoy duro por este Cortejo—Se inclinó hacia delante en el sofá, de modo que estaba inclinado sobre una de las rodillas de Snape—Como si necesitara sexo todos los días y dos veces los domingos—Parecía que Snape quería decir algo, pero Harry continuó—Estoy de acuerdo con todo eso. No estoy duro, y no estoy engañando en el Cortejo porque ni siquiera estoy tentado a hacerlo—Él dejó caer una mano casualmente sobre la rodilla de Snape. Snape lo miró fijamente, pero Harry simplemente apretó su pierna y la soltó.

A pesar de sus protestas, Snape lo acompañó de regreso a sus habitaciones después de una sola copa de vino. El ruido del pasillo era bastante fuerte ahora—Tendré que detener eso pronto—Dijo Snape, mirando hacia el pasillo en dirección al ruido.

—¿Y discretamente no encuentras las botellas de cerveza de mantequilla vacías? —Harry respondió, recordando haber escondido algunas debajo de los sillones en sus días de estudiante. Un fuerte golpe desvió cualquier respuesta que Snape pudiera haber hecho. Ambos esperaron, justo afuera de la puerta de Harry para ver si el sonido se repetía. El corredor se había vuelto sospechosamente silencioso.

—Te veré en el desayuno—Dijo Snape, colocando el más mínimo beso en la mejilla de Harry, y girándose como para alejarse. Harry lo atrapó por una manga. Snape lo miró, donde la mano áspera por el trabajo de Harry, se enroscaba en el negro sin alivio—Dijiste que estarías bien—Dijo Snape, entrecerrando los ojos cuando leyó la intención de Harry.

—Mentí—Dijo Harry, acercando a Snape. Casi pensó que el incentivo no era lo suficientemente fuerte y que tendría que repensar sus conclusiones. Luego, los labios con sabor a vino se encontraron con los suyos, y la única conclusión que tuvo fue que necesitaba más de _esto_ , el calor necesario, la humedad que hablaba de placeres aún no mostrados. La puerta de madera golpeó su espalda con un ruido sordo que sacudió la pesada cerradura de hierro, pero Harry todavía estaba acercando a Snape con puños y luego más cerca mientras una mano se deslizaba dentro de la túnica, alrededor de la cintura de Snape, contra la suya.

Escuchó la palabra “tonto” pero si cayó de sus labios o de Snape, ya no podía decirlo, tan cerca estaban. Era como se pensaba que el íncubo había sido evocado de vuelta, haciendo fantasmas en las propias túnicas de Harry, encontrando lugares para tocar que lo hicieron gemir en la boca jadeante de Snape. Fue Snape quien se separó, ya que Harry lamentaba su comentario anterior sobre no estar duro. En este momento estaba muy duro. Harry inclinó la cabeza para reanudar el beso, pero Snape retrocedió.

—Eres un joven muy tonto—Dijo Snape, ahuecando la barbilla.

Harry sonrió—Eso me sigues diciendo—.

* * *

Harry estaba terminando su café de la mañana el próximo fin de semana cuando escuchó la llave en la cerradura. Dejó la taza y corrió hacia el vestíbulo justo cuando se abría la puerta. A pesar del prometedor comienzo de su fin de semana en Hogwarts, Snape lo había dejado con un casto beso en la mejilla.

—¡Ven a ver mi huerto! —Dijo con entusiasmo. Snape escupió algo que Harry no entendió cuando agarró una manga y lo arrastró afuera. Harry disminuyó la velocidad una vez que estuvieron afuera, guiándolo sobre la cresta detrás de la locura. Se detuvo y retrocedió triunfante.

Snape miró por encima del espacio—Harry, ese es un árbol—.

—Sí, _ahora_ —Dijo Harry—Es un manzano. ¿Recuerdas que estabas hablando de tratar de hacer brandy de manzana? Se lo mencioné a Neville y bueno, nos lo regaló como regalo de bodas—.

Snape volvió su atención a Harry—¿Longbottom estuvo aquí? —.

—Pasó esta semana para dejar esto—Se colocó al lado del árbol joven, acariciando la corteza posesivamente—Tiene un gran hechizo de plantación—Señaló—Luego marcó las esquinas donde debía ir el resto del huerto—Los ojos de Snape parpadearon hacia donde Harry señalaba, luego de vuelta a Harry.

Harry sonrió y miró a su árbol. Las ramas eran delgadas de hojas, pero Neville le había asegurado que florecería en verano y produciría manzanas en otoño—Me gusta la idea de un huerto aquí—Dijo, cuando Snape guardó silencio—Neville también dijo que tenemos un excelente suelo para otras cosas, al estar tan al sur. Uvas, por ejemplo—Snape lo miró bruscamente. Sus miradas se mantuvieron por un largo momento hasta que Snape miró hacia otro lado.

—Sé lo que estás tratando de hacer y no lo...—Comenzó, pero Harry lo interrumpió.

—Solo piénsalo—Dijo, tomando la mano de Snape solo para ser sacudido.

Snape juntó las manos a la espalda—Hay algo de lo que he querido hablar contigo—Dijo, mirando hacia la tierra recién removida debajo del árbol.

Harry sombreó sus ojos y miró hacia la casa—¡Mira! Ahí está Hermione—El alivio surgió a través de él. Tenía la sensación de que no quería escuchar lo que sea que Snape quería hablar con él.

Snape se aclaró la garganta y asintió. No se apartó cuando Harry tomó su brazo para caminar de regreso a la casa.

Hermione había servido el té—¿Inspeccionando el jardín? —Preguntó alegremente cuando subieron la escalera al balcón.

—Mi nuevo huerto—Dijo Harry con entusiasmo.

Ella se acercó a él mientras él señalaba hacia el lugar donde un solo árbol tenía la promesa de un huerto frutal. Snape permaneció callado hasta que llegaron a la mesa de la cocina para discutir el asunto en cuestión. De la manga de su túnica sacó un calendario maltratado cubierto de cuero.

—He marcado algunas fechas posibles para la boda—Dijo, abriendo el calendario para que ambos pudieran ver.

—Estas son las fechas de revisión de TIMOS y EXTASIS, ¿no? —Preguntó Harry, pasando los dedos por las fechas.

Descartaron varias otras fechas, acercándose al final del período. Harry no había querido esperar tanto tiempo y lo dijo.

—Parece que tenemos pocas opciones—Dijo Snape, apuñalando con el dedo el último fin de semana.

—A menos que esperemos hasta las vacaciones de verano, cuando tengamos un poco más de tiempo—Dijo Harry. Snape había sido retirado durante la selección, tanto que incluso Hermione le había dado algunas miradas inquisitivas.

—No, terminemos lo antes posible—Dijo Snape, luego se recostó en la silla de madera.

—Trajes—Dijo Harry, aunque sospechaba que Snape quería que terminara por razones que Harry no entendía.

Hermione sonrió y cerró el calendario—¿Han pensado dónde celebrar la ceremonia? —.

Harry comenzó a abrir la boca, porque lo había pensado. Pero Snape dijo—Servicio civil en el Ministerio—Miró a Harry, que todavía tenía la boca abierta—No toleraré ninguna de esas tonterías románticas—Miró a Hermione, que también cerró la boca.

Hubo silencio en la pequeña cocina durante un largo momento. Entonces Hermione recogió su calendario—Bueno, eso está resuelto entonces—Se puso de pie abruptamente, raspando la silla sobre el piso de piedra antes de volverse hacia Harry—¿Tienes las túnicas ordenadas? —Él asintió, sin mirar a Snape—Todo lo que queda es determinar el precio de la casa—Se despidió de ambos antes de dejarlos solos, lanzando una última mirada de preocupación antes de irse.

Harry también se apartó de la mesa. Snape tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Por falta de algo mejor que hacer, Harry puso la tetera—No me importa una ceremonia civil, Severus—Dijo en voz baja desde la estufa. Cuando Snape no dijo nada, continuó—Quiero decir, pensé que sería bueno tenerlo aquí en la Grange, en el balcón, con todos nuestros amigos...—.

—No—.

Harry se dio la vuelta, mirando por la pequeña ventana sobre el lavabo—Muy bien—Dijo al fin, cuando la tetera comenzó a sonar. Realmente no quería té, y Severus probablemente tampoco, pero necesitaba algo para evitar que pasara sus manos suavemente por el cabello de Snape y no tenía ganas de que le mordieran más la cabeza esta mañana.

Extendió dos tazas y platillos—Entonces, er, ¿qué te gustaría hacer este fin de semana? Todavía tengo algunas librerías que quiero visitar si estás...—.

Snape se levantó entonces, volviéndose hacia Harry—He tenido la intención de hablar contigo sobre eso. No creo que debamos continuar pasando nuestros fines de semana juntos—.

—Pero...—.

—Es hora de que comencemos a reanudar nuestras rutinas normales de nuevo. Nuestras rutinas _separadas_ —Continuó Snape, ignorando el pequeño “pero” sombrío de Harry. Su mirada abarcó toda la Grange—Esta es tu vida, no la mía—.

Harry había sido consciente de que Snape se retiraba de él, desde el Duelo de Hechizos. A diferencia de los otros estados de ánimo de Snape, Harry no sabía cómo contrarrestarlo—Pero eres parte de mi vida. Una gran parte—Miró alrededor de la cocina, viendo recuerdos en cada rincón.

—No lo seré después de la anulación. Tú, nosotros, _ambos_ , deberíamos comenzar a acostumbrarnos a eso—.

Había un aire de finalidad en las palabras que enfriaron a Harry—Mira—Comenzó, deslizando las pequeñas tazas y platillos a un lado. El leve traqueteo sonó muy fuerte en la cocina—Tienes una habitación aquí; puedes volver en cualquier momento, incluso pasar los veranos aquí si quieres—.

Snape ya estaba sacudiendo la cabeza—No volveré. Fue una tontería de mi parte dejarte...—.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? —Harry preguntó, sintiendo que había sido golpeado con un hechizo aturdidor. Intentó tomar el brazo de Snape, pero se sacudió—Me estás alejando de nuevo. Solo que no hay razón para ello esta vez, te lo dije—.

—Te dije que nunca seríamos amigos—Dijo Snape, como si esa fuera una forma de resolver el argumento.

La frente de Harry se puso en una línea obstinada—Y te digo que ya lo somos—Envolvió una mano alrededor de la manga de Snape y se negó a sacudirse esta vez con nada menos que un maleficio.

Snape miró la mano de Harry, pero en lugar de la ira que Harry esperaba, Snape puso su mano sobre la de Harry—Esto ha sido...—Miró hacia otro lado, por la ventana hacia el jardín—Una arcadia—Volvió a mirar a Harry—Pero no es real, más que tu fantasma en el palanquín—.

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Harry veía a Snape como había sido, su maestro, distante e inalcanzable. Ya no era su amigo. Su campeón. No era lo que quería, pero no sabía cómo recuperar a ese Snape. Algo debe haberse mostrado en su rostro, y por un momento pensó que Snape lo golpearía y todo volvería a estar bien.

Pero no lo hizo. Simplemente levantó la mano de Harry de su brazo y se apartó del mostrador—Esperaré tu lechuza esta semana—Dijo. Perplejo, Harry frunció el ceño—Sobre el precio de compra de la casa. Tendremos que registrarlo en el Ministerio como parte del proceso de anulación—Aclaró Snape. Un momento después, y sin siquiera un casto beso en la mejilla, se fue.

Harry nunca había pensado que la Grange podría ser un lugar solitario. Incluso cuando había estado allí solo, nunca había estado solo. Hasta ahora. Se quedó deprimido todo el día del sábado tratando de averiguar dónde había salido mal. El domingo se sentó con la escritura y todo el papeleo que le correspondía con su herencia y calculó el precio de la casa. Luego agregó las mejoras que había hecho. Luego se le ocurrió una cifra que planeaba comprar la mitad de la casa de Snape y miró por encima de su presupuesto. Ciertamente ya no podía permitirse su estilo de vida peripatético, pero eso estaba bien ahora que tenía un hogar. Pero no podía vivir de su bóveda de Gringotts por el resto de su vida.

Varias veces la semana siguiente, se sorprendió queriendo decirle algo a Snape cuando viniera el fin de semana. La injusticia de eso lo irritaba.

La semana siguiente finalmente consiguió que el agujero en el balcón se arreglara para su satisfacción. Tomó los conos naranjas ahora descoloridos y los guardó en la despensa. La lata en forma de cabaña que había comprado para el té de Severus estaba en uno de los estantes. Harry lo miró por un momento, casi alcanzándolo para inhalar su aroma. Luego cerró la puerta.

Cuando recibió una lechuza de que las túnicas de boda estaban listas, entró en el Callejón Diagon para recogerlas. Madame Malkin misma, que no parecía un día mayor que cuando Harry entró por primera vez cuando tenía once años, salió a desearle lo mejor en su matrimonio.

—Excelente pareja—Dijo, pasando una mano sobre las cajas abiertas, sentadas una al lado de la otra en su mostrador. Harry no estaba seguro de si ella se refería a los colores de las túnicas o los participantes de la boda, así que solo sonrió y le agradeció—Ah, y algo más—Dijo, metiendo las tapas en las cajas de las túnicas antes de alcanzar debajo del mostrador una tercera caja más pequeña—El otro elemento que discutimos—Ella le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo con una sonrisa que casi lo hizo sonrojar.

Una vez que tuvo sus compras en casa, sacudió la túnica, sintiendo la ondulación satisfactoria de un hechizo antiarrugas en el dorso de sus manos. Como Madame Malkin, pasó las manos sobre la túnica; la suya era oscura, verde bosque, y la de Snape era de un profundo color gris carbón. Luego fue a colgar la de Snape en su habitación.

Harry apenas se había aventurado en esta habitación, tratándola como una extensión del propio Snape, no propenso a la invasión de ex-alumnos demasiado ansiosos. Había algunas chucherías aquí de sus excursiones, pero Harry resistió el impulso de tocar cualquier cosa. Colgó la túnica en la parte delantera del armario. Debatió si dejar el segundo paquete, pero lo dejó caer sobre la cama cuidadosamente hecha y se fue antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión.

La semana antes de la boda tuvo una cena de simpatía con Ron, quien no había visto a Hermione en varios días. Harry recordó sus propios EXTASIS y se compadeció de su triste amigo.

—Todo terminará pronto—Dijo, mientras tomaba una pinta en el pub Muggle cerca de la cabaña de Ron y Hermione.

—Hermione dice que Snape ha sido un verdadero terror este año—Dijo Ron—Incluso quitándole puntos a Slytherins—.

—Tal vez se retire con todos los galeones que obtendrá por la Grange—Respondió Harry, esperando que Ron sonriera ante eso. Había sido una de sus fantasías favoritas, que Snape se retirara, preferiblemente después de alguna enfermedad horrible. Una horrible enfermedad causada por una poción que salió mal. La deliciosa ironía había hecho que muchos ensayos de Pociones fueran más fáciles de soportar.

—Ella también dijo que no has archivado tu documentación en el Ministerio sobre la casa—Continuó Ron, mirando a Harry con curiosidad—No estas tratando de esquivar en el último minuto, ¿verdad? —.

Harry sonrió suavemente—Nada de eso. Dile a Hermione que me aseguraré de que llegue a tiempo—.

Obedientemente envió una lechuza con el papeleo.

* * *

Snape llegó a su puerta el sábado de la boda, agarrando un pergamino completamente maltratado—¿Qué significa esto? —Bramó, exactamente como si no se hubieran visto en casi un mes.

—Te ves como el infierno—Dijo Harry, frunciendo el ceño—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que comiste? —.

—Mi salud no es el problema aquí, Potter—Dijo Snape, empujando el pergamino en sus manos.

Harry lo tomó—Bueno, ciertamente debería serlo. La gente pensará que no te estoy cuidando como una esposa o esposo adecuado o lo que sea—Dijo, desplegando la nota arrugada.

—Esposo—Dijo Snape de repente, y Harry levantó la vista de las palabras, aunque ahora sabía lo que era—El término apropiado es...—.

—Sé muy bien cuál es el término apropiado por las treinta y seis horas más o menos que debo ser—Dijo Harry.

—No serás nada a menos que puedas explicar esto—Dijo Snape.

“Esto” era el precio de venta de la casa de Harry, en su propia letra—Ese es un precio ridículo por esta vieja ruina—Dijo Snape, que se cernía sobre su hombro.

—Es lo que creo que vale—Respondió Harry. Había hecho su tarea y había obtenido un precio muy justo por la mitad de la casa de Snape. Luego lo había duplicado.

—No tomaré tanto—Dijo Snape, alejándose un paso de Harry.

Harry se dobló cuidadosamente con papel. Sin levantar la vista, dijo—Puedes comprar esa bodega que vimos, la que estaba en venta—Metió el papel en el puño inflexible de Snape—Mira, no gasté ni un tercio del estipendio que Albus dejó para arreglar este lugar. El resto te pertenece a ti—.

Snape exhaló hacia él un par de veces—No sé por qué alguien incluso _intenta_ hacer algo por ti, por tu propio bien, realmente no lo sé—.

Todavía discutían sobre eso, aunque por parte de Harry, el argumento consistía en muchos encogimientos de hombros expresivos, cuando llegaron Ron y Hermione.

—¿Por qué no están ustedes dos vestidos? —Preguntó de inmediato, echándolos a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Solo en su habitación, Harry se puso la túnica, se sentó en la ventana y miró hacia el jardín. Fiel a la predicción de Neville, fue una explosión de rosas. Podía ver la punta más insignificante de la locura desde aquí arriba, pero había una alfombra sólida, con un diseño geométrico, de flores y setos saludables hasta donde podía ver.

El golpe en la puerta era demasiado vacilante para ser Snape. Hermione abrió la puerta por invitación.

—Es hora—Dijo, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

—¿Dejaste a Ron para buscar a Severus? —.

Ella se rio suavemente—No, solo he ido a verlo. Se ve apuesto en su túnica—Ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado y lo estudió—¿No te ves guapo también? —.

Harry cubrió su vergüenza por el cumplido deslizando sus piernas sobre el borde del cojín de la ventana. Era de terciopelo descolorido, delgado y casi blanco. Tenía la intención de reemplazarlo, pero no lo había logrado—¿Como esta él? —.

—Caminando. No está muy contento contigo—Ella cruzó la habitación y se sentó en el borde de su cama, preparándose con las manos.

—Puedo apostarlo—Dijo Harry.

El silencio se alargó un poco antes de que Hermione dijera—No ha sido él mismo—.

—Ha sido _exactamente_ como él—Dijo Harry, deslizando sus manos por sus piernas. La tela de la túnica verde se volvió casi negra—Hemos sido... amigos durante meses, sin importar que lo niegue, y de repente todo es un negocio, un apretón de manos rápido y una buena vida—Sacudió la cabeza—Solo pensé...—.

Sea lo que sea, pensó que no tenía cabida en la transacción comercial que estaban a punto de sufrir—No importa—Se puso de pie y tomó su mano—Fue una idea tonta de todos modos—.

La boda fue tan fría como Harry había imaginado, poco más que la firma de algunos documentos, Hermione y Ron como testigos. Los invitó a regresar a la Grange para la cena de bodas, pero después de una mirada nerviosa a Snape, que ya parecía que había comido algo malo, Ron se negó por los dos.

La cena en sí fue interminable. Harry no tenía cabeza para una conversación ligera, y Snape no parecía dispuesto a mencionar el importante tema del precio de la casa. Mantuvieron su túnica de boda y agregaron una nota sombría de solemnidad a la cocina repentinamente triste. Harry se preguntó si Snape dejaría su túnica en la habitación a la que nunca volvería, si había encontrado el regalo de bodas que Harry había comprado durante los tiempos más felices.

Si alguna vez volvería a ver a Snape.

El requisito final era que Snape pasara la noche en la Grange, antes de presentar los documentos de anulación el lunes por la mañana. Harry comenzó a limpiar su propio plato, acompañado casi de inmediato por Snape, una burla pálida de su amistad anterior.

—Solo voy a subir a mi habitación—Dijo Harry, necesitando escapar de este espantoso silencio entre ellos. Snape asintió sin mirarlo.

Mientras Harry subía las escaleras penosamente, creyó oír un sonido como el de una vajilla rompiéndose.

Colgó sus propias túnicas de boda y las puso en la parte posterior del armario. Era muy temprano en la noche para pensar siquiera en dormir, aunque la delgada sonrisa curva de una luna mostraba el jardín en un torbellino de tonos grises. Harry se acurrucó una vez más en la ventana salediza con solo el pantalón del pijama y se estremeció cuando su espalda tocó el cristal frío.

A pesar de su afirmación de que no tenía sueño, Harry comenzó a sentirse somnoliento, mirando hacia la oscuridad. Cuando algo sombrío se movía por el balcón de abajo, tuvo que parpadear para asegurarse de que no fuera parte de un sueño.

La escasa luz de la luna le dio a Snape sombras intrigantes, y por un momento Harry se preguntó si no era Snape, como si el íncubo volviera para burlarse de él.

Sin embargo, este Snape tenía un pijama debajo de la bata suelta, notó Harry con una sonrisa melancólica. Entonces, Snape no solo había encontrado su regalo de bodas, sino que también había elegido usarlo. Una suave brisa voló su bata hacia atrás, mostrando los pies descalzos, pálidos y brillantes a la suave luz.

Harry acercó una mano al cristal, trazando el perfil distante, sonriendo de nuevo cuando su dedo golpeó la nariz antes de dejar caer su mano sobre su regazo. Luego se puso la bata y salió.

Snape parecía resignado al verlo, pero no se alejó cuando Harry se paró a su lado contra la barandilla. Era agradable aquí afuera, lo suficientemente cálido como para no importarle que hubiera olvidado sus zapatillas, lo suficientemente frío como para que el calor corporal de Snape se sintiera bien.

—Fuiste brillante en el Duelo de Hechizos, por cierto—Dijo Harry, con una voz apenas más fuerte que un susurro. El aire nocturno parecía requerir tranquilidad de sus visitantes—No creo que te lo haya dicho antes—.

—Los corazones débiles nunca ganaron caballeros justos—Respondió Snape, en los mismos tonos.

La luna se deslizó en parte detrás de una nube, y Harry sintió un escalofrío correr por su espalda. El último mes solitario cayó cuando se deslizó debajo del brazo de Snape, dejando que su espalda descansara contra el pecho de Snape. Después de un momento, Snape hizo un círculo de brazos, las manos se encontraron en el centro alrededor de la cintura de Harry.

El jardín nunca estaba quieto, nunca estaba tranquilo, pero allí estaba tranquilo, y Harry dejó que el doloroso descanso se filtrara en sus huesos. Al recordar una de esas cosas interminables que quería decirle a Snape en el último mes, echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar hacia arriba solo para encontrar a Snape mirándolo con expresión ilegible. Sus bocas se encontraron en algún lugar en el medio. Harry sintió las manos deslizarse dentro de su bata, moviéndose sobre su pecho, luego bajando sobre su espalda deteniéndose justo antes de su trasero mientras giraba en el círculo de los brazos de Snape.

Un beso siguió a otro beso, sin aliento por la necesidad y el deseo que producían. Besar a Snape era como volver a casa, algo que Harry nunca había sabido que realmente necesitaba hasta que fue suyo. Snape chupó su boca con avidez, como si Harry no estuviera perfectamente dispuesto a seguir a donde lo conducía.

Sus manos se apretaron en la suave seda del pijama gris oscuro—Te quedan geniales—Dijo, consciente del estado húmedo de su boca, de lo bien que se veía un estado similar en Snape—Vamos a sacarlos—Comenzó a desabotonar el botón superior, que por supuesto, Snape había hecho.

Una mano, gastada pero aún familiar, lo detuvo—Harry, no podemos—.

Harry se desabrochó el botón superior y presionó un beso en la pequeña V de piel pálida allí—Podemos, estamos casados. Incluso Hermione no puede decir que es inapropiado ahora—Comenzó a ver qué revelaría el siguiente botón.

La mano de Snape se deslizó de la suya, ahuecando, luego levantando la barbilla de Harry—No podemos. Sería... complicar las cosas—.

Harry se encogió de hombros y pasó al tercer botón—Las complicaremos—Dijo. Los dedos de Snape estaban calientes en su barbilla pero Harry tembló un poco de todos modos—Es mi noche de bodas, la única que probablemente tenga—.

—No puedo ser...—Comenzó Snape, pero Harry lo detuvo con otro beso, el tiempo suficiente para robar el aliento y pensar.

—Ya lo eres. ¿Esa poción que usaste—Dijo Harry—Para el Duelo de Hechizos? —La cara de Snape inmediatamente se guardó. Harry tenía experiencia para superar esas defensas particulares. Consiguió otro botón de pijama, el último, desabrochado mientras deslizaba su boca por la columna caliente de la garganta de Snape, lamiendo el pulso acelerado que latía allí—Fue el Deseo del Corazón, ¿no? —Solo podía sentir el leve asentimiento de la cabeza de Snape mientras separaba la seda gris, con la nariz siguiendo ese pulso tentador con la lengua.

—Estás un poco más en forma que tu yo de la poción, sin embargo—Dijo con una sonrisa soñadora, lamiendo el pezón plano, sintiendo que se arrugaba debajo de su lengua.

Snape comenzó, dedos cavando ligeramente en los hombros de Harry—¿Tú... me viste desnudo? —.

Harry levantó la vista, no reacio a que Snape viera su sonrisa—Te dije que era bastante vívido—Se inclinó y pasó la lengua una y otra vez por el tenso pezón, gustándole mucho el ruido que Snape hizo cuando lo hizo—Estuviste enojado ese día porque pensaste que estaba allí teniendo algo con otra persona—Dejó que su lengua se deslizara sobre la leve caída del esternón de Snape, hacia el escaso mechón de pelo allí—Y estabas seguro de que ibas a ganar porque me habías dado lo que más quería—.

Se burló del pezón con los dientes—Pero fue a ti a quien vi—Los pantalones de pijama no ocultaban nada; Harry ahuecó la polla de Snape, dejando que se asentara contra su mano—Aunque no creo que realmente te haya hecho justicia—Levantó la vista de nuevo—Quiero algo real—No hizo falta la polla reafirmante debajo de su mano para decirle que Snape también lo quería.

Se besaron a través del balcón en un extraño baile coreografiado por esa necesidad que surge en esos momentos de estar más cerca, tocar en todas partes posibles, pero aún moverse. Harry saboreó la dolorosa y cómoda familiaridad de besar a Snape nuevamente, y el hambre y la emoción crudas en la idea de que por fin podían hacer más.

Una vez que llegaron al borde del balcón más cercano a la casa, Snape se dejó empujar contra la pared de piedra, guiando la boca de Harry sobre su pecho.

Aquí, a la sombra de la casa, Harry se tomó más tiempo explorando los elegantes planos del pecho de Snape. Cuando comenzó a bajar, Snape lo tiró, maniobrándolos para cambiar de lugar. La piedra desigual era áspera en la parte posterior de su cabeza, pero Harry no podía quedarse quieto mientras la boca de Snape exploraba su cuello, sus hombros, los rastros húmedos brillaban suavemente en la penumbra.

Ninguno de sus pantalones de pijama era una especie de barrera para su excitación. Cuando los dedos de Snape se cerraron alrededor de su pene a través de los pantalones de algodón, la cabeza de Harry se clavó tan fuerte en la piedra que pensó que se derrumbaría.

—Mi habitación—Dijo, cuando se le ocurrió algo que decir que no fue un asentimiento absoluto—La tuya está demasiado lejos—.

Casi primordialmente, Snape levantó la pretina elástica del pijama de Harry en su lugar. Estaba más oscuro aquí, a sotavento de la casa. Incluso la luz apagada del jardín iluminado por la luna moteaba en piscinas cambiantes sobre el balcón. Pero Harry podía ver la cara de Snape lo suficientemente clara.

Puso su palma sobre los labios húmedos antes de que pudieran hablar—Sí, estoy seguro—El reconocimiento disgustado cruzó las características severas—Déjate tener algo—Dijo Harry, cuando Snape besó la palma de su mano—Déjate _tenerme_ —.

—No soy el deseo de nadie—Dijo Snape, con un gruñido que envió calor a la sangre de Harry.

—¿No puedes decirme que no crees en tu propia poción? —Dijo, deslizando la otra mano sobre el latido rápido y gratificante del corazón de Snape—Me dio lo que quería. Lo que he deseado durante mucho tiempo—.

Por un momento pensó que Snape lo llamaría tonto otra vez, negaría este deseo entre ellos como lo había negado todas las otras veces. Entonces Snape tomó su mano, siguiéndolo por las escaleras, deteniéndose a lo largo del pasillo para deslizar sus manos sobre la curva de la parte trasera de Harry, luego otra vez afuera de la puerta de Harry tanto para besarlo como para tranquilizarlos a ambos, él no era un íncubo.

—Oh, sí, estos se verán mucho mejor—Dijo Harry, deslizando la bata y abriendo el pijama con un movimiento, una vez que estuvieron dentro de su habitación.

—Nunca te agradecí...—Dijo Snape antes de que su boca estuviera llena de la de Harry.

Harry dejó caer su propia bata al suelo—Ni lo menciones—.

—No te conseguí nada—Dijo Snape, cuando Harry lo dejó hablar de nuevo. Harry simplemente sonrió y los jaló a ambos sobre la cama.

Las manos de Snape se deslizaron por su espalda, sobre el algodón liso de su pijama, juntándolas hasta que sus caderas se juntaron. El calor se acumuló entre ellos, el tipo lánguido que los mantendría calientes mucho después de que sus cuerpos dejaran de tocarse. Se movían unos contra otros, sus miembros se deslizaban sobre algodón y seda. Besar, tocar, explorar no solo los cuerpos, sino la libertad de hacer todas estas cosas al fin.

>> Harry—Dijo Snape, con los ojos vidriosos como Harry había imaginado. ¿Alguna vez Snape había dicho su nombre exactamente de esa manera? El que tenía el trasfondo necesitado, el que hizo que Harry temblara por el crudo deseo. Snape le acarició la cara entre besos, apartándose el cabello de la cara y mirando como si las facciones de Harry ya no fueran completamente familiares.

Harry besó su mano antes de tirar sobre su erección. La sonrisa de Snape era acalorada y complacida—Tan impaciente—Pero lamió y besó su camino por el cuerpo de Harry, como si fuera un plano de su pasión. La polla de Harry era tan erecta como la locura en el jardín trasero, una sola columna en el paisaje del cuerpo de Harry. Solo podía levantar las caderas cuando Snape finalmente se quitó el pijama, luego se detuvo en la cama, mirando entre las rodillas levantadas a este hombre que se había convertido en su amante.

Los dedos de Harry se enredaron en los gruesos mechones del cabello de Snape, lo sintió deslizarse a través de sus dedos mientras su pene se deslizaba entre los labios de Snape. Ningún íncubo lo conocería así, saboreando cada centímetro oscuro, separando los muslos de Harry para profundizar. No podía moverse, no podía respirar cuando la punta móvil de la lengua de Snape parpadeó dentro de él. Los planos de las manos de Snape descansaban sobre la parte superior de los muslos de Harry, deslizándose sobre el ángulo de sus huesos de la cadera, luego hacia atrás. El susurro de seda del pijama de Snape era como la luz de la luna sobre el jardín, ocultando la misteriosa belleza debajo.

Harry quería ver lo que había debajo. Apoyándose sobre sus codos, observando por un momento, contuvo el aliento cuando la lengua de Snape se arremolinó sobre la cabeza de su polla, recogiendo el líquido perlado allí—Hey—Dijo suavemente. Snape, con los ojos gratificantemente desenfocados, levantó la cabeza—Esta es una cosa que _no_ tienes que hacer por ti mismo—.

Snape volvió a besar el cuerpo de Harry, trazando pequeños patrones de flores como esparciendo pétalos con su lengua. Tan pronto como estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Harry deslizó una mano en la cintura de su pijama y comenzó a deslizarlos hacia abajo. Snape siseó cuando las cosas resbaladizas se deslizaron sobre su polla, y Harry sonrió.

—Sabía que estarías hermoso desnudo—Dijo Harry. La luz de la luna oscilaba en una línea plateada sobre la cama, una astilla se arqueaba entre ellos, la blancura del hielo se acumulaba en los únicos valles ligeramente más oscuros del cuerpo de Snape.

—No lo soy—Dijo Snape, desviando su rostro hasta que los dedos de Harry lo arrastraron hacia atrás.

Harry no sabía exactamente cómo expresar lo que quería decir, que había belleza en las líneas limpias y proporciones elegantes, y la firme capacidad de durar, a pesar de las circunstancias siempre cambiantes.

—No como una niña bonita—Dijo, y luego se rió un poco—Más como esta casa—Lamió un pezón, dejando que sus piernas se entrelazaran y se frotaran. Luego, antes de dejarse distraer, continuó—Solo necesita la atención adecuada—Los ojos de Snape se habían entrecerrado ante la mención de la Grange.

>> No es que no estés lo suficientemente en forma en tu ropa—Continuó Harry. Sus dedos se deslizaron por el costado de la mandíbula de Snape, pensando que debía haberse afeitado, como lo había hecho Harry, antes de la ceremonia—Pero todo se combina mejor, de alguna manera, cuando estás así—.

—¿Eres un experto en hombres desnudos? —Dijo Snape, con la voz baja y áspera. Sus piernas comenzaron a deslizarse sobre la cama.

—Apenas—Su mano cayó alrededor de la cintura de Snape, sosteniéndolo, antes de deslizarse hacia abajo, manchándose sobre la abrupta punta de su hueso de la cadera—Nunca uno tan hermoso—Antes de que Snape pudiera refutar esto, Harry se dejó caer contra el panel—¿Qué hay de mí, valió la pena esperar? —.

Aunque había tenido la intención de volverse loco, Harry de repente, estaba inexplicablemente tímido, hasta que el bajo rugido del “Sí” de Snape, lo hizo temblar. El beso que siguió se robó aún más la ligereza, aunque el siguiente fue gentil, y el siguiente, y el siguiente.

Snape lo tocó como si fuera una de las piezas de porcelana de Sevres en la cocina, hasta que Harry deslizó una pierna sobre su cadera, juntando sus pollas—No puedo esperar, Severus—Gimió—Ya no—Algo triste parpadeó en la cara de Snape, pero antes de que Harry pudiera pensar en sujetarlo, Snape asintió.

Harry estaba rogando de manera verbal y no verbal, pero Snape no debía apurarse, cubriéndolos cuidadosamente con las cosas resbaladizas de la mesita de noche de Harry. Incluso entonces, con la polla entre las piernas de Harry, Snape parecía a punto de pedir una invitación antes de que Harry le diera una llave—Por favor, Severus, _por favor_ —Harry se concentró en abrir su cuerpo como había abierto su casa, haciendo espacio, haciendo un refugio. El gemido cuando Snape se hundió dentro de él envió una oleada de placer a la columna vertebral de Harry.

—Harry—Dijo Snape con asombro, y Harry quería embotellar ese tono exacto y mantenerlo para siempre.

—Qué hermoso—Dijo Harry, aunque pensó que había estado a punto de repetir el nombre de Snape. Levantó la mano y apartó el cabello del lado de la cara de Snape, donde siempre caía para ocultar sus rasgos.

—Tonto, incluso ahora—Dijo Snape, besando cualquier respuesta, moviéndolos a ambos, mientras Harry se aferraba a él. La pasión fue tan fácil como la lluvia de verano, ligera y sedienta al principio, luego rugió inesperadamente en una tormenta que por derecho debería haber sacudido las vigas. Harry pensó por un momento que un rayo centelleaba en la cara de Snape, pero era solo el delgado arco de la luz de la luna, volviendo sus ojos a las piscinas de agua de lluvia mientras algo brillaba profundamente dentro de ellos.

No quedaba nada lánguido en sus movimientos, el de Harry para estar más cerca, el de Snape para ser más profundo, incluso cuando el cuerpo de Harry lo atrajo hacia él. Su cabeza golpeó la almohada, sus dedos cavaron surcos en la espalda de Snape, pero aún deseaban más, _más_. Y de alguna manera, sin que Harry se diera cuenta de que había preguntado, incluso si lo hubiera hecho, Snape le dio más, como si una pequeña parte de sí mismo se hubiera estado conteniendo.

—Joder, Harry… _Harry_ —Jadeó Snape, ya no era parte del elegante y correcto maestro de Pociones, temblando con su necesidad y su placer, enterrado profundamente dentro del cuerpo de Harry.

—Dios, sí—Dijo Harry casi con el mismo aliento. Había estado luchando por contenerse, por aferrarse al momento, pero se aferró a Snape hasta que se unió a él en el refugio que habían creado.

Harry soltó todo lo que necesitaba…. para respirar, que Snape desenredara sus cuerpos. Había algo maravilloso en los ojos de Snape de lo que Harry no podía apartar la vista. Él sonrió con deleite—No me importa lo que diga Hermione Granger—Dijo Harry, cuando confió en su voz—Deberíamos haber estado haciendo esto hace mucho tiempo—.

Algo se atenuó en la cara de Snape, reemplazado por la creciente agudeza que cubría las emociones que Harry había estado mirando—Estoy tan contento de poder terminar su larga sequía, Sr. Potter—Dijo, alejándose, aunque si escapaba al otro lado de la cama, o fuera de ella por completo, Harry nunca le dio la oportunidad de implementar.

—¿Sabes la primera vez que pensé en nosotros haciendo esto? —Preguntó Harry, cerrando el espacio entre ellos como si Snape solo hubiera tenido la intención de acomodarse más cómodamente en la cama. Pasó el dedo sobre la curva de un hombro, tirándolo hacia atrás, hacia la cama a su lado—¿La primera vez como un hombre adulto? —La nitidez se estaba desvaneciendo ligeramente y Harry continuó—Fue ese día que te mostré la alfombra en tu habitación. Tuve está loca visión de nosotros retorciéndonos como serpientes en esa alfombra—Incluso su cerebro saciado podía girar un facsímil bastante bueno de eso, y dejó que se relajara un momento. Luego, deslizando su mano sobre la humedad acumulada en el centro del pecho de Snape, frotó un pie a lo largo de la pierna de Snape, sintiéndola sin tensión y relajada.

—¿Como un hombre adulto? —Snape preguntó bruscamente.

Harry se coloreó ligeramente—Ya sabes, incómoda adolescencia. Tuve fantasías sobre cada espécimen en forma en Hogwarts por un tiempo allí—.

Snape resopló delicadamente—Su definición de “en forma” y la mía deben diferir enormemente si encuentra el forraje adecuado para sus hormonas adolescentes en la escuela—.

La mano en el centro del pecho de Snape vagó, el dedo se deslizó por un pezón. El vello allí era más escaso que el de Harry, cubierto de sudor. Aunque estaban acostados uno al lado del otro, Snape realmente no lo estaba tocando, excepto donde el cuerpo de Harry se superponía al suyo.

—Ah, el atractivo de lo prohibido, la delgada línea entre el amor y el odio y todo eso—Se rió entre dientes, perfectamente consciente de que Snape lo estaba mirando ahora. Harry tomó la mano más cercana a él y la colocó sobre su cadera.

—Debería volver a mi habitación—Dijo Snape, pero no levantó la mano.

—También es tu noche de bodas—Dijo Harry, más ferozmente de lo que pretendía, mirando hacia arriba. Los ojos de Snape sostuvieron los suyos hasta que asintió y se recostó contra la almohada.

Harry se despertó con esa sensación general de bienestar que siempre había escuchado que debería haber tenido después de un buen polvo, pero que nunca había tenido hasta ahora. Supo de inmediato que Snape no estaba en la cama con él. Se había despertado antes, en algún momento antes de la luz de la mañana, para encontrar a Snape envuelto alrededor de él como una hiedra. Cualquier inhibición que Snape tuviera cuando estaba despierto se había eliminado fácilmente mientras dormía. Y cuando había despertado a Snape con suaves susurros y besos, Harry había terminado boca abajo, las manos de Snape agarrando sus hombros. Había vuelto a decir el nombre de Harry, en ese tono que nunca había escuchado en otra garganta, una y otra vez mientras lo empujaba.

Harry se estremeció ante el recuerdo, deslizando una mano sobre la almohada donde ambos habían descansado sus cabezas. Esperaba que Snape estuviera abajo, preparando el café que hizo solo para Harry. Probablemente tendría un comentario agudo sobre la eficacia del té. Tal vez desayunarían y luego volverían a la cama, harían el amor…

Hacer el amor.

Mierda.

Snape le había hecho el amor a Harry, se había permitido la única noche en que Harry lo había convencido. Pero aún no había creído que pudiera ser real, podría ser lo que Harry quería. El pánico frío le recorrió la espalda, y supo al instante que Snape no estaría en la cocina. Casi cayéndose de la cama, Harry se puso el pantalón del pijama y se enganchó la bata mientras bajaba los escalones de piedra, que de repente eran interminables.

La cocina estaba vacía y fría. Incluso los platos de la noche anterior habían sido guardados. No hay rastro de que alguna vez haya tenido lugar una cena de bodas.

No podía ser demasiado tarde, no podía, pensó Harry mientras corría por la escalera opuesta a la habitación de Snape. Snape solo estaba...

Pero él no estaba allí. La puerta estaba entreabierta, y aunque Harry temía entrar, sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Luego casi se hundió en la desesperación al ver dentro. Cuidadosamente dobladas sobre la cama estaban las túnicas de boda de Snape. Encima, yacía el brillo del pijama de seda gris que Harry se había deleitado en quitarle la noche anterior. Sobre la pila había dos objetos: la pesada llave de bronce de la Grange y la locura tallada que Harry le había dado a Snape.

Harry recogió la locura, sin saber realmente por qué. Se sentía un poco cálido en sus dedos. Cerrando su bata, Harry hizo lo único que se le ocurrió hacer. Apareció en la cabaña de Ron.

Estaba oscuro en el dormitorio; las cortinas estaban cerradas pero había suficiente luz para ver qué tanto Ron como Hermione estaban allí, durmiendo quietos. Las cubiertas se habían resbalado de sus dos cuerpos, dejando solo una de las piernas de Ron cubierta. Uno de los senos pequeños y redondeados de Hermione se asomó por debajo del edredón.

—¡Hermione! —Susurró en voz alta. Ella se movió y él volvió a llamar.

—¿Harry? ¿Qué? —Ella abrió los ojos con cansancio.

—¡Severus está enamorado de mí! —Dijo Harry

Eso la enfocó—Lo sé—Dijo, aclarándose la garganta y frotándose los ojos.

—¿Harry? —Ron murmuró, moviéndose para que su polla cayera sobre su otra pierna.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —Dijo Harry, paseándose al lado de la cama.

Hermione miró a Ron y luego a Harry—Porque Severus confiaba en que no lo haría—Dijo.

Los ojos de Ron se abrieron y gritó, quitando las mantas y aplastándolas sobre su mitad inferior. Luego extendió la mano y colocó una esquina restante sobre el pecho de Hermione—Harry, por el amor de Dios, ¿qué estas…? —Comenzó Ron, mirando a su amigo—¿Qué ha pasado? —.

—¡Severus se fue! Me dejó—Harry los miró impotente.

La cara de Hermione se suavizó—Bueno, él nunca se iba a quedar—.

La desesperación golpeó a través de él, como un segundo latido—Solo pensé, después de anoche...—.

Con un gemido, Ron se dejó caer sobre la cama y dejó caer una almohada sobre la cara.

Mirándolos exasperados a ambos, Hermione volvió su atención a Harry—¿Como lo descubriste? —.

Harry miró por encima de su hombro a Ron, luego de vuelta a ella—Er, tal vez sea mejor que te cuente más tarde—.

Desde debajo de la almohada, la voz apagada de Ron dijo—Gracias—.

Harry caminó de nuevo, luego se agachó junto a la cama. Hermione, aun luciendo despeinada, tiró de las mantas con más firmeza a su alrededor y le apretó el brazo—¿Como lo descubriste? —Él preguntó—¿Cuánto tiempo has sabido? —.

—Desde la noche del funeral de Albus—Dijo Hermione—Severus desapareció justo después, y Minerva estaba preocupada, así que bajó a verlo. Regresó y me dijo que no la dejaría entrar—Miró a Ron y continuó—Entonces, bajé y, er, lo persuadí para que me dejara entrar...—.

—Lo engañaste para que te dejara entrar, quieres decir—Dijo Ron, saliendo de su aislamiento inducido por la almohada.

—Bueno, de todos modos, Severus estaba, er, un poco peor por el desgaste...—.

—La bebida, quieres decir—Harry había escuchado los rumores.

—Y no tiene cabeza para eso. Seguía hablando sobre cómo te habías atrevido a aparecer en el funeral—.

—¿Yo? —Le daba una sensación extraña pensar que Snape había pensado que no tenía derecho a estar allí.

Hermione asintió, luego apartó su grueso cabello de su rostro—Dije que tenías todo el derecho, que amabas a Albus tanto como todos nosotros—La expresión de su rostro estuvo muy lejos por un momento—Dijo, y lo recordaré mientras viva, dijo: “Harry Potter no ama a nadie”—.

Era como si Snape hubiera caminado entre ellos. Harry luchó contra el impulso de mirar por encima del hombro para ver si estaba parado en la puerta, escuchando.

>> No podía aceptar eso—Dijo Hermione, de hecho—Dije que me amabas, y a Ron, y a los Weasley, bueno, la mayoría de ellos de todos modos—Su rostro se suavizó de nuevo—Y que también amabas a Albus—Se pasó la mano por el pelo otra vez—Parecía algo afectado. Conoces esa expresión que tiene cuando alguien descubre que es humano después de todo—.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

>> Supongo que vio que lo había armado todo—Continuó Hermione—Me hizo jurar que nunca se lo diría a nadie—Estuvieron en silencio por un momento, mientras Harry lo asimilaba todo. Entonces Hermione dijo—Harry, ¿por qué te importa esto? ¿Estás enamorado de él? —.

Antes de que Harry pudiera responder, Ron resopló—¡Claro que sí! —Harry y Hermione lo miraron y él se encogió de hombros—Hace mucho que te conozco, amigo—Sus ojos se entrecerraron—Eso no significa que quiera saber ningún detalle—Rebuscó en el suelo por los pantalones de su pijama—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? Snape admite que tal vez tenga sentimientos hacia Harry, y dices que estás enamorado de él—Mientras hablaba, se puso el pijama tan rápido como fue humanamente posible, dándole a Harry un breve destello de pálido trasero Weasley.

—Se ha ido—Dijo Harry, sintiendo una punzada de miseria.

—Bueno, no es como si no supieras dónde vive—Señaló Ron, sentándose en la cama, estirando sus largas piernas.

—Es demasiado tarde. Me ha dejado—Hermione le apretó el brazo otra vez—No se lo dije anoche porque pensaría que fui arrastrado por el, er...—Miró a Ron, quien puso su cara más valiente—Calor del momento—.

—¿Estás seguro de que no? —Preguntó Hermione.

Harry bajó la vista y sacudió la cabeza—Sabía que él no me creería, sabía qué pensaría que solo quería...—.

Ron hizo un ruido intrascendente—Harry ha estado loco por el imbécil durante meses—Hermione miró entre ellos bruscamente. Harry sintió que su rostro se calentaba como si ella lo hubiera sorprendido saltándose Historia de la Magia.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —Ella preguntó.

Harry sacudió la cabeza—No lo sé—.

Lo que terminó haciendo fue volver a la Grange. Parecía más tranquilo y más aislado que nunca. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se preguntó si realmente haría su hogar aquí, si Snape había tenido razón, que esta vieja ruina no era lugar para alguien sin otro vínculo que el que Albus había querido que tuviera. Quería que _ellos_ lo tuvieran.

Harry se limpió y se puso ropa limpia, tirando el pijama que había usado la noche anterior en el cesto. Incluso la cocina parecía más fría y más pequeña que nunca. No había vuelto a la habitación de Snape.

Esperó a que se preparara el café, ayudando con hechizos calentadores que generalmente era demasiado escrupuloso para usar y sacó su taza al balcón para pensar.

Era una mañana hecha para soñar despierto. El jardín yacía como una exuberante alfombra, dividida en patrones geométricos precisos que combinaban con las ventanas del frente. La fuente salpicaba tan suavemente que no era más que un susurro en la brisa, la horrible veleta de abejorro en la cima de la locura, crujiendo con el cambio en el viento, apuntando hacia la casa.

Algo negro se movió en la esquina de su visión, rodeando el costado de la casa. Harry se congeló. Era Snape, con la cabeza baja, subiendo los escalones de piedra desde el jardín. Se detuvo cuando vio a Harry, apoyado en la balaustrada. Su corazón latía bajo sus costillas, pero Harry se obligó a tomar un sorbo de café indiferente.

—Buenos días—Dijo. A pesar de que estaba tratando de mantener su voz plana, se sorprendió de lo insoportable que sonaba.

—¿Lo son? —Dijo Snape. Tenía algo en la mano, un fajo de papeles. Antes de que Harry pudiera responder, continuó—He traído los papeles para que los firmes—.

—¿Qué documentos? Si se trata del precio de la casa, mi oferta es válida. Te doy todos los galeones que te mereces. No bajaré el precio—.

Snape no dijo nada, solo miró a Harry con esa mirada encapuchada que Harry no había visto en mucho tiempo—No, esta es una carta de divorcio—.

—No quiero un divorcio—Dijo Harry, envolviendo sus dedos alrededor de la cálida taza tan fuerte que temió que se rompiera en su mano.

—Es demasiado tarde para una anulación—Dijo Snape, como si estuviera dando una clase en clase—Aunque el Ministerio no cuestionará su palabra, sobre la base del divorcio, seguramente me interrogarán. Por una solicitud tan inusual, es probable que me den Veritaserum. Sabrán que una anulación ... no es posible por más tiempo—.

Con mucho cuidado, Harry sentó su café en la balaustrada de piedra—No quiero una anulación. No quiero un divorcio. Quiero seguir casado—.

La voz de Snape era un latigazo en el aire tranquilo del verano—No hay razón posible...—.

—Me hiciste el amor anoche—Dijo Harry.

—Es demasiado tarde para que te arrepientas—Dijo Snape, en voz baja.

—No me arrepiento. Solo lamento que eso haya sido necesario para mostrarme cómo te sentías—Estaba mirando, esperando que Snape dijera algo—Solo te fuiste. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —.

Snape blandió la gavilla de pergaminos—Quería acabar con estas tonterías lo más rápido posible—Bajó la mirada hacia el paquete marrón como si pudiera proporcionar más respuestas—Un divorcio tomará más tiempo que una anulación, pero ninguno de nosotros tendrá que comparecer ante el Ministerio—.

—No me divorciaré de ti—Dijo Harry, cavando en sus talones.

—Lo _harás_ —Gruñó Snape, dando un paso más cerca, la gavilla sostenida frente a él como un Hechizo Protector—No voy a estar obligado a un joven tan cobarde que simplemente esté usando esto, esta complicación imprevista para aferrarse a su propiedad—.

Harry rió, aunque no había alegría en ello—¿Crees que estoy haciendo esto para mantener la casa sin pagarte? —Sin saberlo, él también había dado un paso más, casi cara a cara con Snape— _Accio Escritura_ —Miró por encima del hombro hacia la ventana de su habitación cuando el pergamino llegó a su mano.

—Aquí—Dijo, empujándolo en la mano de Snape—Es tuyo. Lo firmaré ahora mismo. No quiero vivir aquí sin ti, así que no tiene sentido quedarme—.

—Crees que no aceptare tu farol. Que no tomaré esto—Snape resopló, sus ojos brillaban con malicia mientras sus dedos se curvaban alrededor de la escritura.

—Es tuyo—Dijo Harry, retrocediendo. Echó un vistazo al jardín—Guárdalo o véndelo. Quémalo por todo lo que me importa—Se giró, sin esperar que Snape lo llamara mientras se alejaba. No estaba decepcionado. Lentamente, subió las escaleras hacia su habitación, mirando por la ventana para ver si Snape todavía estaba en el balcón. No había señal de él. Probablemente se apareció directamente al Ministerio para poder estar allí tan pronto como abrieron el lunes por la mañana, pensó Harry, sentándose con fuerza en su cama. No se había molestado en arreglarla en la mañana.

Había sido ridículo enfrentarse a esta ruinosa caverna de una casa. E incluso una mayor tontería arriesgar su corazón con Snape.

—Harry—.

Él levantó la vista. Snape estaba en la puerta—A los hombres jóvenes se les dan vuelos de fantasía romántica y grandes gestos—Dijo, ofreciendo el pergamino—No tomaré esto—.

Harry se encogió de hombros, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo para tomar la escritura—¿Por qué no? —.

Snape agitó el pergamino impacientemente—Vamos, tu punto está claro, tómalo—.

—No lo quiero—Dijo Harry tercamente—Arreglé este lugar para ti. Todo en él, lo compramos juntos. Es solo un monumento a la impracticidad. Como esa locura tonta por ahí. No tiene sentido—.

Snape resopló exasperado. Entonces su expresión se volvió astuta—¿Lo tomarás si te digo lo que esa ridícula charlatana me dijo que vio en su bola de cristal? —.

Harry agarró los bordes de la cama, inclinándose ligeramente hacia adelante—Quizás—.

Snape miró el pergamino—Dijo que nos vio a los dos besándonos en la locura—.

Harry frunció el ceño. Su reacción había parecido un poco más dramática que si los hubiera sorprendido besándose—Nos besamos allí—.

—Entonces ella me vio empujándote, dejándote dentro de la torre—Snape volvió a mirar la escritura en su mano, luego de vuelta a Harry—Ella me arrastró para decirme que tenía que decirte cómo me sentía o que sucederían cosas terribles—.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste? —Pregunto Harry.

—Compartir el Ritual de Cortejo contigo fue todo lo que me permití—Dijo Snape. Se enderezó y extendió la escritura nuevamente—No te sacaré de tu casa—Dijo Snape, todavía en la puerta—Te encanta esta monstruosa ruina—.

—Yo te _amo_ más—Allí, lo había dicho, y nunca podría ser dicho—He estado intentando que te enamores de mí—.

—No tenías que intentarlo—Admitió Snape en voz baja.

—Sabía que había algo sin terminar entre nosotros—Dijo Harry—Era demasiado joven y estúpido para saber qué era—.

—Me salvaste. No tenías que hacer eso—Snape miró el pergamino de divorcio en su mano como si se preguntara cómo había llegado allí—No pensé que me importaría que fueras tú, pero lo hizo. Solo tú y Albus alguna vez pensaron...—.

—Entonces déjate llevar por esto—Dijo Harry, sin preocuparse por el tono suplicante en su voz—Podemos vivir donde quieras. Vender este lugar, abrirlo para los turistas. No me importa—Vio la vacilación parpadear sobre la cara de Snape—¿No puedes decirme que no te gusta este lugar un poco? —.

Snape sacó su varita. Harry observó, perplejo, hasta que Snape dijo— _Incendio_ —Y el paquete de papeles de divorcio se levantó en un estallido de llamas cuidadosamente controlado.

Harry sonrió—Amo a un hombre que entiende el gran gesto—.

Snape estaba guardando su varita, cuidadoso de las pequeñas chispas que brillaban y se atenuaban mientras se deslizaban hacia abajo—No olvidemos los vuelos de fantasía romántica—.

—Quiero casarme en el balcón—Dijo Harry, poniéndose de pie y volviendo a tomar la escritura por fin. Sus manos se rozaron cuando él la dejó a un lado.

—Ya _estamos_ casados—Señaló Snape, mirando como Harry comenzó a desabrocharse los botones de su abrigo, pero sin objetar.

—Quiero una boda de verdad—Dijo Harry, deteniendo su tarea el tiempo suficiente para que Snape levantara su camisa sobre su cabeza, luego volvió a desabrocharse—Con todos nuestros amigos viniendo a desearnos lo mejor—.

—Para mirar boquiabierto el espectáculo y beber mi vino, quieres decir—Dijo Snape, quitándose el abrigo mientras Harry comenzaba con la camisa blanca como la nieve debajo. Sus dedos se movían más rápido sobre la ropa del otro, por lo que por unos momentos volaron codos bastante peligrosos.

>> Podemos llamarlo un calentamiento de la casa—Dijo Snape, en el lugar ya húmedo detrás de la oreja de Harry mientras se empujaban sobre la cama.

—Un calentamiento de casa con votos—Dijo Harry agradablemente, no realmente en un estado de ánimo para objetar nada de lo que Snape dijo con esa voz jadeante y lamiéndolo.

—Hemos estado casados una vez, y de manera muy apropiada—Dijo Snape, pasando una mano por la pendiente del hombro de Harry, luego hacia abajo sobre su pecho, y luego hacia abajo en la maraña de cabello entre sus piernas.

—Formalidad—Dijo Harry, ya que casi había perdido la capacidad de formar oraciones completas mientras Snape acariciaba su polla de esa manera—Balcón—A pesar de su brevedad, la declaración debe haber tenido algún tipo de sentido para Snape, que estaba derramando más de esos besos de pétalos de flores en su cuello.

—Entonces se me permite elegir el destino de luna de miel—Dijo Snape, entre lamidas lánguidas y golpes cada vez más urgentes en la polla de Harry.

Harry tuvo visiones instantáneas de una gira de bodegas en Francia, pero pensó que podría soportarlo por el bien de un hombre que le lamía el ombligo con una devoción tan absoluta por el arte—Bien—Dijo, viendo su polla desaparecer entre labios sonrientes—Oh, muy bien—Se las arregló, luego, durante mucho tiempo, perdió el deseo de hablar, el deseo de hacer cualquier cosa menos entregarse a esos labios ardientes.

Con gran sentido de propósito, clavó sus dedos en el cabello de Snape—No, espera, para—Snape se detuvo sin levantar la cabeza—Me voy a correr—.

Harry observó sin aliento cómo Snape soltaba su pinchazo, centímetro a centímetro, al fin boqueando a lo largo de la cresta debajo de la cabeza—Sí—Dijo, como si se concentrara en un hechizo particularmente difícil.

—Vamos—Dijo él, quitando la cabeza de Snape de su polla—Déjame verte por todas partes—Se levantó sobre los codos. Snape estaba tendido sobre la mitad inferior de la cama, con una pierna doblada debajo de él como un dragón anidando. Obligatoriamente, el otro hombre cambió de posición, arrastrándose junto a Harry, sus cuerpos se entrelazaron tan fácilmente como lo habían hecho la noche anterior.

—¿Recuerdas que te lo dije la primera vez que pensé en nosotros haciendo esto? —Harry dijo, pasando sus labios por el pálido pedestal del cuello de Snape. Podía sentir el asentimiento de Snape—¿Sabes cuándo fue la próxima vez? —Miró hacia arriba, a la cara de Snape, apreciando la expresión felizmente absorta allí—Todos los días desde entonces—Dijo, antes de que Snape pudiera responder. Había una llamarada de deseo en los ojos oscuros como la tinta, como el hechizo _Incendio_ , derramando chispas sobre ellos.

Fugazmente había pensado que Snape podría ser consciente de su cuerpo, ahora estaban a la luz, pero Snape se tumbó debajo de él, instándolo a explorar. Para cuando Harry tuvo la habilidad de esos besos de pétalos de flores, Snape estaba empujando su cabeza hacia su polla. El olor era como bajar de un tren en un país extranjero. Exuberante y exótico, subyacente con algo familiar, algo de Hogwarts y resistente jabón británico.

Harry se dio tiempo para explorar este nuevo destino. No había tenido muchas posibilidades la noche anterior. Dejó que su lengua se lanzara sobre las bolas suaves y apretadas, acariciando los lugares oscuros debajo. Snape hizo un ruido que le hizo saber que estaba en el camino correcto, así que siguió explorando, besando un camino hasta la polla de Snape.

Snape estaba apoyado sobre sus codos, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y el cabello colgando de la almohada hasta que Harry comenzó a subir su pecho. Podía ver los dedos de Snape flexionándose en las sábanas.

—Creo que deberíamos follar—Dijo, justo debajo de la mandíbula de Snape.

—¿Tú crees? —Un ojo negro se abrió perezosamente.

—En caso de que vuelva a surgir la cuestión de una anulación—Dijo Harry, incapaz de ocultar su sonrisa, y sin ver ninguna razón para hacerlo.

—Vas a encontrar eso divertido por el resto de tu vida, ¿no? —Snape respondió, ambos ojos abiertos ahora y entrecerrándose, pero no con malicia.

—Tendrás que quedarte y ver, ¿verdad? —La pequeña sonrisa de Harry se convirtió en una sonrisa en pleno. Pasó varios minutos productivos que tanto él como Snape disfrutaron por igual hasta que se levantó una vez más, a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Snape, para poder descender correctamente sobre la polla gratificantemente levantada. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de agradecimiento, tanto por la sensación como por la forma en que el rostro de Snape se veía a la luz de la mañana.

>> Oh, eso es bueno—Dijo, queriendo decir ambos. Necesitaba moverse, y lo logró, los fuertes dedos de Snape sostuvieron sus caderas, guiándolo. Encontró un ángulo donde podían besarse, queriendo probar el deseo directamente de la fuente dentro de la boca de Snape. Era algo embriagador, y ofreció algunos de los suyos, hasta que se enredaron en todas partes donde podían tocar, moviéndose como si ninguna fuerza pudiera detenerlos.

Los brazos de Harry se enroscaron alrededor del cuello de Snape, sosteniéndolo ferozmente. Una mano estaba trabajando su polla, en un incómodo contrapunto al rápido ascenso y descenso de Harry, pero Harry pensó que podría ser lo mejor que había sentido hasta que se sintió exponencialmente mejor, corriendo donde Snape le hizo señas.

Quería correrse muy duro y aferrarse a este momento el mayor tiempo posible, aquel en el que Snape dijo su nombre exactamente así, y gimió tan profundamente que Harry pudo sentirlo donde sus pulidos pechos se deslizaban uno sobre el otro. Fue su cuerpo el que emitió el voto decisivo, su cerebro lentamente se dio cuenta de que habría muchos más momentos como este para aferrarse. El valor de toda una vida, suficiente para llenar un hogar.

Snape lo sostuvo por un momento, mientras Harry se estremeció contra él, sin prestar atención a sus dedos clavándose en la espalda de Snape. Luego envolvió ambas manos, una todavía húmeda con el semen de Harry, de vuelta alrededor de sus caderas, moviendo a Harry nuevamente, moviéndolas a ambas. Harry arrastró su cabeza hacia arriba, fuera de su letargo, queriendo ver la felicidad alcanzar esa cara, sonriendo cuando fue tan encantadora como había pensado.

>> Hermoso—Dijo con un suspiro de satisfacción mientras Snape lo acariciaba y lo apretaba, sosteniéndolo hasta que se separaron con un ruido líquido. Harry lo llevó de vuelta a la cama, hacia lo que debería haber sido un enredo incómodo pero no lo fue, al menos no para Harry. Si su peso molestaba a Snape, parecía estar demasiado saciado para quejarse.

—La próxima vez que te enamores de mí, házmelo saber—Dijo Harry, acariciando el cabello suave que yacía en puntos húmedos en el cuello de Snape.

Sin abrir los ojos, Snape dijo—Eso sería ahora, entonces—.

Dejó que sus dedos acariciaran la mandíbula y la cara de Snape hasta que abrió los ojos—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —.

Snape besó las puntas de sus dedos—Amarte es una locura—.

Harry lo acunó cerca—Hay un lugar en el mundo para la locura—.

****

****

**_Fin_ **

****

****

**Author's Note:**

>  **Nota del Traductor:** *Cutting es un mueble que esta calado, básicamente. Pero en el fic, no está muy definido a que se refieren, ya que mencionan el vino, pero no encontré nada que pudiera relacionarse con eso y la palabra “cutting”.


End file.
